Hotel Transylvania: The Fangs of Friendship
by I. M. Rally
Summary: During and after the event of the 2nd film, a girl name Aggie had dream to become part of a vampire family someday. After all the sacrifices and the things she does for Dracula and for his family and friends, will Aggie reached her goal? Pls read, enjoy and review
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! I have to apologize for this, but I rewrote my story again, because I made a lot of mistakes. Lots of wrong spellings, lots of wrong grammars, lots of confusing mysteries, so I made even better and understandable version. So enjoy! Again.**

**Aggie belongs to me**

* * *

After Johnny became Dracula's new Human Relations Coordinating co-assistance, the human still feel like alone when he started this job that his father-in-law suggested. Sure he loved his job so he, Mavis, and their son, Dennis, are able to stay here and able to have humans and monsters living together, but he can't make Hotel Transylvania more human-friendly with the place this big, and needed a lot of things to customize the hotel. Man, being a Human Relations Coordinating co-assistance is hard work.

Just then, Mavis walked downstairs and noticed Johnny in the counter, feeling exhausted.

"Hey honey, are you okay?" She asked, touching her husband's forehead to check if he has a fever.

"Yeah, I'm quite fine," Johnny replied.

"You don't look fine to me. What's the matter?"

Before Johnny can speak to his wife, Drac came into the scene.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

"I was checking on Johnny. He doesn't look so good," Mavis checked his forehead again.

"Maybe he's exhausted of all the hard work," though Drac.

"No, guys, that's not it," Johnny gave in. "It's just that being a Human Relations Coordinating co-assistance is harder than I thought. I can't do this alone, especially when I need more things for the hotel to make the place look human-friendly."

"Maybe you need some companion. Another human can help with this job," Mavis suggested.

"And how are you going to find one? Johnny's family is in California. They can't just come here. They have their own lives there," Dracula said.

"Hey, how about hiring another human to work here? That would be fun," said Johnny.

"That's not a bad idea, Honey," Mavis agreed.

"What?! Oh, no, no, no, no!" protested Drac. "I don't want another human to be working in my hotel!"

"Come on, Dad, it'll fun. Plus, it'll improve the hotel for both monsters and humans. Besides, it's your idea for Johnny to have a job here," Mavis pointed out.

Drac still hesitate in silence at first, but her daughter's explanation defeated his silent treatment, "Alright, fine! You win, but where can we start finding a perfect human for the job?"

Later that day or night, Drac and Johnny placed posters that says "WANTED HUMAN… with human organizing skills. Here in Hotel Transylvania" all over town. The human town.

A week later, many humans saw the posters, but none of them ever volunteered because, not just afraid of monsters, but don't have skills of organizing the whole hotel with stuff that humans know.

Except for one…

* * *

A glowing circular green portal appeared behind a street light, and came out a 19-year-old Filipino girl, who wears a plain white dress, a pair of Timberland shoes and glasses, her hair is long, black and straight, and has a pair of large fairy wings on her back. Her name is Agatha Mondejar Galido a.k.a Aggie, who has a life of a kid. She's a dimensional traveler who likes to spread love and friendship in the universe. But when she stepped into this world, her mission changed when she noticed a poster that a place called "Hotel Transylvania" need a human who has organizing.

Wait a minute… Aggie's a human and good in organizing! She's also good in party planning too. Since she noticed that no human have taken the poster yet, Aggie took it from the street light, and rushed to find Hotel Transylvania. She can't leave an advertised poster hanging.

Her only problem is she doesn't know where the hotel is. She approached a fellow human, and asked, "Excuse me, where can I find Hotel Transylvania?"

"You should go into the spooky forest, and you can see an underground tunnel. There is where the hotel was. It's full of popular monsters there, like Count Dracula, Frankenstein Invisible Man, and many others!"

"Really?! That's great! Thanks!" Aggie yelled excitingly as she flew off to find the spooky forest.

* * *

Aggie was never been more excited to meet the famous monsters in history. Honestly, she was never afraid of monsters, except mythical monsters in her country like manananggal, white lady, aswang, kapre, etc. She loved all monster kind as she believed that monsters are like humans, because they have family and friends that they can protect from humans who tried to attack them. She also believed that monsters are friendly here, as long she's friendly to them. When Aggie entered the forest, it was dark and scary.

"Oooohhhh, very creepy," she shivered in fear. Then, she noticed an underground tunnel when a hearse drove into it. "A underground tunnel. What a stroke of luck!" She flew down into the tunnel and followed the hearse.

When she and the hearse got out of the tunnel, Aggie finally saw Hotel Transylvania for the first time. It was huge! It's like a big castle! She was so excited to work here, if she was qualified. She gazed at the hotel for a little while before zooming into the revolving door. But before she entered, she wore her jacket to hide her wings inside. She doesn't want anyone in there to think she's a weird human.

* * *

When Aggie first entered the hotel, she was approached by the Fly.

"Hi there, I see you needed a human here," she showed to him the poster.

"Oh yes, Count Dracula needed a human for his son-in-law who needs help with work," The Fly said.

"Count Dracula owned this place?!" Aggie squealed in excitement and hugged the poster tightly.

"Yes. Here let me find you a sit." The Fly escorted her in and let her sit down on a sofa in the lobby. "Just stay here, and I will tell Count Dracula that you're here.

While waiting, Aggie looked around the hotel. She was scared, yet amazed, that the hotel was surrounded by monsters in different species. She wondered why there are no ghosts in the hotel. She expected that the hotel would be more like her friends/adoptive fathers, Jack Skellington and his adoptive guardian, Jet Skellington's home town, Halloween town, which it was full of monsters and ghosts. Aggie suddenly felt bored of waiting and wanted to take a nap. She dumped her head on a table, embraced her head by her arms and took a little nap. Once she's about to close her eyes, a man came over in front of her and questioned her, "So do you comfortable here?" Aggie lifted her head and faced the man who asked her. Once she did, her eyes suddenly opened so wide that she saw the man who asks her and smiled at her.

It was Dracula.

Her eyes became big puppy eyes and squealed with a grin on her face, "Hiiiiiiiiii…"

"So you must be the human who got the poster, and the only one who volunteered to come here. Welcome to Hotel Transylvania," Dracula greeted Aggie so nicely as he took her hand to help her stand up from sitting in a sofa for too long.

Aggie felt her bones starting to shake and made a little squeak, having a romantic excitement. Aggie started to answer with a big smile. "Yes. Yes, I am. My name is Agatha Mondejar Galido, but you can call me Aggie. I'm from another world and from a country called Philippines."

"Oh, you're a Filipino? And from another world?" Dracula sounded interested

"Yeah!"

"Oh that's good. I'm Count Dracula. I hope you heard all about me. I'm also the owner of this hotel"

Aggie did know all about him. He's a vampire. She can't believe this vampire is the owner of this hotel. Very thoughtful. She still squealed and grinned in excitement.

Dracula noticed that face as he was really uncomfortable, "Okay, your face is weird but…, what the heck. Some humans are weird. Follow me, I'll show you around."

"I'm right behind you!" Aggie jumped excitingly and followed him. _"I can't believe it! I finally met the real Count Dracula. He's so handsome. Why would anyone hate vampires? They're soooo cute!"_

When they reached the counter, they met up with Mavis and Johnny.

"Aggie, this is my daughter, Mavis, and her husband, Johnny. He's a human," Drac introduced to her his daughter and son-in-law.

Mavis extended her hand to Aggie, "Hello."

Johnny did the same, "Hi there."

"Hi, I'm Agatha Galido. Just call me Aggie," Aggie shook Mavis and Johnny's hands with both of her hands. "I'm a Filipino, and I'm from another world."

Mavis arched an eyebrow, "Uh, another world?"

"Yeah, I don't know what that means either." Shrugged Drac.

But Johnny seemed to understand this, "Oh, you mean from another dimension, since there are many worlds and dimensions in the universe."

"Yes! That's it! You got it!" Aggie yelled happily. "Hey, where's your mother, Mavis? Can I meet her?"

Mavis then suddenly frown when Aggie asked about her mother. Aggie saw this reaction as she turned to Drac. He only shook his side left and right as a reply that she's not around. Aggie knew what it meant as she gasped in horror.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Aggie realized Mavis' mother and Drac's wife is dead.

"That's okay. We got use to it," Drac patted Aggie's head. "So, we're looking for a human with organizing skills to help Johnny here to make the hotel more human-friendly, just for my grandson, Denisovich."

"Or Dennis, for short," Mavis added. "He's my son, and he's more like a human. Do you think you can help my husband to make the hotel more human-y for Dennis?"

"Well, I can add some things with my wand that my fairy god parents gave to me," Aggie took out a yellow star wand from her bag.

Drac, Mavis and Johnny thought that wand was a toy.

"You mean, a fake wand?" said Drac.

"No. A magic wand!" To demonstrate, Aggie used the magic wand to customize the hotel. She poofed up TV screens and stand-up videos on the wall, and a wi-fi modem, just besides Johnny. "There. Now both monsters and humans are attracted to this hotel."

But Drac, Mavis and Johnny just gaped and frozen in shock. They've never seen this such thing before. A human that can do magic and made things appear. They realized this human is different, which included her wings. Only Johnny and Mavis impressed by this.

Johnny jumped out of the counter, and shook Aggie's arm rapidly. She's the human who Johnny was looking for to help him, "You're hired! Welcome!"

Dracula was the only one who is disappointed at this. Secret, at first, he thought wouldn't do anything to help Johnny on his work, but after watching Aggie poofing up things that modern humans love and Johnny hired her, Drac got frustrated that there's gonna be another human working in is hotel. But then, he just shrugged it out. It's the only way to keep his family from moving out of the hotel.

* * *

"So it's sliced avocado, rolled oats with apricot," Mavis instructed in anxiety to her father while the zombie bellhops loaded up the hearse to prepare her and Johnny's trip to California, "the Aveno moisturizer after every bath..."

"And then the shea butter on his tush before his PJs," Dracula continued calmly to his daughter, "and then 20 minutes on the nebulizer while I read his Learning Factory Phonics book to him."

"It's asking a lot, Dad, we could just take Dennis with us."

"What, are you kidding me?" Dracula exclaimed. "And get him off his routine? No, no, no. You kids go to California and see if it's the right place to raise Denisovich."

While Mavis spoke with her parents about how to take care of Dennis, Johnny made mouth bubbles at him and Dennis tried to copy his daddy but he drooled instead.

Mavis took Dennis from Johnny, asking, "And you remember how to video chat?"

"Yes, yes, with the phone and the buttons and the agony," Dracula groaned with a grin.

"Thanks for being so understanding, Dad." Mavis smiled in relief. "I know you'll keep him safe."

"Of course, Mavy," Dracula assured her and stabbed his fist at his chest, "Stake my heart and hope to die."

"I'm just gonna miss him so much." Mavis placed Dennis down on the ground and affectionately kissed his nose. "I love you, Dennis."

Dennis kissed her nose and replied adorably, "I love you, Mommy."

"I'll tell him Mavy-Wavy stories every night before bed," Dracula said.

"You're the best," Mavis said happily as she hugged her father. "I love you, Dad."

After the father and daughter hug, Johnny held his arms wide for Dracula and then squeezed him so tight that the vampire tensed at this strong hug and rolled his eyes.

"Gonna miss all you guys," Johnny moaned with his goofy grin. "You're all my family. Love you, Drac."

"Yes, I love you too," Dracula responded with an awkward smile, then quickly leaned closer to Johnny to remind him of their real plan, whispering, "Now remember the plan. Just keep her distracted and happy, but not too happy, Capiche?"

"Got it," Johnny whispered back in understanding, "Operation 'Just Keep Her Distracted and Happy, But Not Too Happy, Capiche', starts now! Cool?"

"Smiling on the outside," Dracula smiled.

"Will you hug my backpack?"

"No."

Mavis and Johnny's hearse finally drove away and out of the hotel's vacancy lot with the Dracula and Dennis waving good-bye.

Then, Dennis moaned tiredly, "Back to bed."

"Ah, yes, we'll get to the bed," Dracula said as he held Dennis's cheek gently. "We all love the bed. But we're just gonna do one thing first."

Another black hearse crazily drove up to him and pulled over, driven by a zombie hearse driver. The next instant the entire Drac Pack came out the revolving door with several packed suitcases.

"Is it shorts whether where we're going?" Frank asked.

"Geez, I hope not," Murray added. "My body isn't swimsuit ready yet."

"Whatever," Dracula rolled his eyes. "Where's Griffin?"

"Hey, can I have a sec, I'm saying good-bye to Emily," the Invisible Man said, two glasses of champagne seemingly floating in the air where he stood.

"Oh, brother," groaned Wayne, not believing Griffin was still trying to pull off the illusion of having an 'invisible girlfriend' after all these years.

"I'm gonna miss you so much," an obvious Griffin said in a girly voice, then continued in his regular voice, "You know you have to be strong, Honey, cause what we have is unbreakable." He did kissing sounds and a girl crying. "Babe, don't cry, everybody's watching."

The Drac Pack did watch this with puzzled or annoyed expressions on their faces.

"Okay, I gotta call him on this," muttered Murray.

"Just let him play it out, get it over with," Dracula groaned, then spoke mock pleasantly to the invisible man, "Okay, you two lovebirds drink your champagne and let's get going."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Cheers, babe." Griffin drank his champagne and spilled the other glass, whispered, "Oh, klutz."

"We can't say nothing about this?" Frank questioned.

"No, we don't have time for zingers," Dracula grunted.

Finally the entire gang gathered tightly into the hearse, but Dracula struggled in attempt to buckle the boy into his child's car seats. He could really grab hold of the seat belt fasteners of Dennis' seat.

"How do click in these stupid car seats? Aahh!" Dracula complained in frustration and made a brief scary hilarious face.

"You gotta cut those nails, man," Frank said, frowning.

"We just strap our kids down with duct tape." Wayne added.

Dennis held up his hand to Dracula to stop his struggling and he buckled himself in perfectly. Dracula grinned sheepishly.

Just then, while Aggie almost finished checking her list, she noticed Dracula, Dennis and the Drac Pack in the hearse outside. She thought that they are going on the road trip as she dropped her pencil and notepad, and rushed out from the revolving door and down the stairs to catch up with the monsters.

"Hey, guys," Aggie greeted. "Where are you going?"

Dracula turned to Aggie, and faced her, "Oh, nothing. We're just going out on a trip to help Dennis get his fangs out."

"Can I come with you?" Aggie asked excitingly.

Dracula held up his hand to the human girl, "No. Absolutely not."

"Why not?"

"Because, first, you still have to work, and, second, there's not enough room for humans."

"Oh, please, Count Dracula, just this once. I won't bother you. And I want to learn more about unique monsters."

"Oh no. It's dangerous for you, and—"

Before Dracula can finish, he saw Aggie's pupils turned big and teary, like a pouty-bat face. The vampire tired to resist the human's cuteness, but her eyes are impossible to resist. The vampire groaned, "Alright, you can come."

"Hooray!" Aggie jumped happily while throwing confetti in the air.

"Just don't tell Mavis," Dracula poked her nose.

"Don't worry, I won't!" Aggie get in the hearse, sitting with the Drac Pack. When Dracula sat down on his seat, Aggie held his cape and gently touched it, "Do you know your cape is so silky?" She asked with her flirty face.

Dracula was quite annoyed by the human's face, "Don't touch it."

"Sorry," Aggie let go of the cape and had her cheeks red.

There then came a wet slopping sound when Dracula saw Blobby come down the stairs, leaving a trail of green slime behind him.

"What's he doing here?" Dracula asked, pointing at Blobby with his thumb.

"I told him he could come, he's never been outside the hotel," Frank explained.

Dracula didn't want Blobby to come. He had to stop this. "Blobby, there's no room, sorry, man," he told him.

But Blobby made insistent gurgling noises, which made Dracula's face drop, and he immediately squeezed into the hearse, awkwardly squishing everyone together.

"Yeah, that ain't happening," Murray muffled.

"Fine," muffled an annoyed Dracula. "Put him on the rascal. Let's just get going."

* * *

Zombie bellhops quickly made a hotel rascal motorcycle into a side car for Blobby, one lost his hand while using a powered screw driver. At last, the hearse drove out of the hotel and into the dark forest.

"Where are we going, Papa Drac?" Dennis asked, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Oh, Denisovich," Dracula touched their chins gently and replied in excitement, "We're going to have an adventure, a Monstery Adventure!"

"Yay, monsters!" Dennis yelled excitedly. "We're gonna eat cake!"

"What did he say?" Wayne asked, perplexed.

Dracula flinched in embarrassment. "No. No cake on this monster trip," he said sheepishly, trying to salvage the situation.

"No cake cebause Kakie says," Dennis began, "Too much cake makes tummy ache. Yay! A monster always shares."

This left the Drac Pack and Aggie in a state of silent shock.

Griffin's glasses grew so wide. "Wow."

"We may need more than a week," Wayne said, stunned.

"I like cake," Aggie nodded. "I know how to bake a cake since 2013. A friend trained me how."

"Hey, you know who could fix these kids in a snap?" Frank offered with a smile. "Vlad."

"What?!" Dracula yelled. "We don't need to call Vlad, we got this."

"Uh, who's Vlad?" Aggie asked curiously.

"No one, Aggie," Dracula said while waving his hand in dismissal. "None of your business."

"You know, I've been watching a Filipino vampire-comedy show back in my country. It's called Vampire ang daddy ko. That's Filipino title of 'My dad is a vampire'. It's a story of a man whose father is a vampire and mother is a human. The father's name is Vlad, who is one of my favorite characters, the mother is Sonya, and the son's name is Victor. It's my favorite comedy show," Aggie explained.

"Vampires are not supposed to be funny, Aggie," Dracula crossed his arms, and spoke sweetly with puppy dog eyes to Dennis, "Uh, you see, Denisovich, monsters are nice, just like you." He then got more dramatic in a fun way. "But when the moon comes out…" his hand seemed to hold the moon as a full moon peeked out from between the trees. "The real monster fun begins – Being scary! Right, guys?"

As Dracula told his grandson this, Frank turned up the radio so they could listen to the song 'I'm Worth It' by Fifth Harmony, and everyone was dancing to it.

Dracula looked at them in confusion. "Guys? GUYS!" he yelled and switched off the radio. "What is wrong with you?"

"C'mon, everybody likes that song," Frank insisted, to stop the vampire from being such a party pooper.

"I like that song too," Aggie added.

"We're not everybody," Dracula growled. "We're scary monsters, remember?"

As the Count took out a disc and inserted it into the car stereo, Griffin asked, "Hey, what're you putting in?"

"It's an audio book," Dracula answered with a pleasant smile. "'Bigfoot's Life Story.' He read it himself."

"Chapter 1..." a female voice began.

Soon it was followed by deep inaudible growls. Everyone slumped in disappointment, except for Dracula. He was happily satisfied with his pick since he felt it was far more appropriate for their mission.

It soon put Dennis to sleep from boredom, while Murray and Aggie watched Blobby happily enjoy the song on some headphones. The mummy sighed deeply, wishing he was listening to music through headphones too.

"Lucky," Aggie murmured with her arms crossed. "This trip is getting boring."

* * *

The hearse sped crazily through the dark haunted forest as though it was in a major hurry. Dracula smiled excitedly throughout the ride while his friends and Aggie remained calm, and the sleeping Dennis' heads bobbled up and down. Aggie noticed this and tried to keep Dennis from bouncing by holding his head down. The green blob monster was getting hit by tree branches, and after several hits, he put on a red helmet and several more tree branches hit him.

"Right turn, here," Dracula yelled, and Griffin turned rapidly on a dime. "Denisovich, rise and shine," he playfully whispered to his grandson and the kid snored softly as Dracula turned back to his friends to announce proudly "Boys, this bringing back any memories? We used to prowl around here when we were in our 100s, the Dark Forest of... Slobozia!"

They had arrived at what looked like a nice recreational and well-manicured park deep in the dark forest where humans were relaxing while sitting on benches and chatting, jogging, or walking their dogs such as one that marked its territory on a large gargoyle statue and another with a Great Dane walked by a sign that said 'Dark Forest Municipal Park and Bike Trail.' This was clearly not what Dracula was expecting to find here.

"Nice how they built it up." Frank was quite impressed by how the forest changed over the past centuries.

"Sorry, but many things have changed throughout the years. You can't stop it now," Aggie snickered. "Just like in my home. The city has now lots of malls and buildings. The city turned into mega-city now."

"Okay, out of the car," Dracula ordered everyone.

He then had Dennis dress up in vampire costume; an outfit and cape similar to his own nobleman's tux and cape.

"Denisovich..." he said as he licked his hand to straighten and flatten out Dennis's curly hair, making him look more like a little Bozo. "You're going to see every monster do his specialty, first..." He placed Dennis down on the ground from the front of the hearse. "Frank's going to show us how he scares people."

"Yay! He's gonna say 'Boo!'" Dennis said playfully, trying to look scary.

Dracula leaned down to the kid's level. "Yeah, I don't think 'boos' ever work, but that's why we're here, to learn from the master."

The vampire patted Frank on the shoulder as the golem leaned casually on the hood of the car, causing it to slump from his weight. He then saw Dracula smiling at him, expecting him to do something right now.

"Okay, I-I'll give it a shot," Frank stammered.

"Come on, Frank. You can do it!" Aggie cheered.

The golem snuck around the bushes, heard a twig snap and hid quickly, his tush visible in the air. He then snuck against more colorful and perfectly-trimmed bushes, and peaked around one to see two jogging young women coming up the trail. Frank grunted and growled, trying to get into the zone as the former scary monster he used to be. His friends all hid and watched the joggers go up the trail, Frank suddenly stomped menacingly in front of them, startling them and started to growl at them.

"Frankenstein," the brown haired jogger gasped starstruck, as she and her friend started giggling like fan girls.

"Oh, hey, how you doing?" Frank greeted them in a friendly mood, as his friends looked on in surprise.

"You're awesome," the blonde haired jogger said and took out a cell phone. "Can we take a picture? Is that okay?"

"Sure, okay," Frank agreed happily and took off his head. "A little selfie action."

He did thumps up while his other hand held his loose head, and the two fan girls made duck faces while one of them did a victory sign.

"For real," Dracula grunted.

"Just let him be," Aggie scoffed.

"Awesome, thank you so much," the joggers thanked him.

"Hey, have a great day," Frank waved to them.

The two joggers started to walk away when Dennis jumped out from the bushes, both shouting, "Boo!"

"Aww," the two women gushed at the child. "He's adorable." They laughed about the boy's playfulness and jogged away.

"Adorable, yes," Dracula grumbled with a weird smile. "Not scary, but 'boo' is a start."

Dennis's hair suddenly popped up and Murray screeched from being startled. Dracula gave the Mummy a hard look and Murray chuckled nervously.

* * *

The old hearse was driving though the spooky forest once more, this time to a more isolated location.

"My birthday cake's gonna have the coolest guy one it," Dennis said happily.

"Let me guess, Kakie," Dracula moaned in disgust.

"No, he's so cool, he climb walls and wears a cape," said Dennis, using his hands to gesture wall climbing and covered half of his face with his cape to look sinister.

"Oh, really?" Dracula examined his nails smugly, thinking he's the coolest guy his precious grandson is talking about. "And who is this very cool guy?"

"Batman!" Dennis cheered as he placed his hands on his little hips as though to strike heroic poses, and Aggie tried to hold her laughter in her mouth.

Dracula's face fell to a frown and his shoulders slumped as he pulled his own cape closer around his body, grumbling jealously, "Batman? Great, you don't know anyone else with a cape that's cool?" He spotted a good isolated area of the woods, telling Griffin, "This is good, stop here!"

The hearse came to a stop, and Blobby took off his helmet, his head shaped like the helmet.

"Okay, Wayne, it's your turn," Dracula instructed his werewolf friend. "Go kill something," And he leaned back on the hearse and smiled, "Denisovich, watch this."

"What?!" Wayne yelled, shocked.

"I told you. Come on!" Dracula whispered as he leaned into Wayne's face. "If we don't inspire Denisovich, how are they going to find their inner monsters?"

Unfortunately, Dennis overheard him and asked worriedly, "Who's in a monster?"

"Nobody," Dracula tried to explain soothingly. He reached into his grandson's little backpack and took out a snack for him, an avocado. "Just, here. Have an avocado," he said to the boy.

"Yay!" Dennis took his healthy fruit snacks.

"Your mommy says it's a good fat. Whatever the heaven that means." Dracula continued with a happy smile before he grumbled with a frown.

"Listen, I'm not gonna set monsters back again just to make your grandkid like vampires," Wayne complained as the Dennis cut open his snack with child safe knife, and Frank ate the pit from Dennis's avocado when he offered a slice to him.

"It's true," Aggie nodded in agreement. "You can't just let the kid see something horror or bloody thrilling. It's too violent for him. Too much."

"Anyway, there's nothing to kill here. It's all been..."

Before Wayne can finish, there came a rustle from the bushes and trees, and a deer gracefully pranced into view, the humans and the other monsters looked on in awe, except for Dracula.

"Aww, a deer! How cute!" The girl human with wings squealed.

"Aww, what a cutie," Frank cooed, but noticed Dracula aiming a dark scowl at him, so Frank said bluntly, "But kill him."

"Ah, great," Wayne groaned. "You know, I haven't done this in years. We don't need to kill anymore, we have pop tarts."

But Dracula didn't listen as he told the children and turned them to face the deer, "Denisovich, you're going to love this. Wayne's going to eat that whole deer, and the next one's yours. Wayne, go!"

Wayne slowly made his way towards the deer, his shoulders slumped. "Ah, man," he moaned in reluctance. "I'm too old for this. Okay, how does it go again?" He tried to remember what to do, and tried howling first but remembered something else. "No, no, wait. That's for the moon. Oh, right, I growl. Okay, here it goes." The wolf man slowly approached the deer with a scary smile and claws ready. The deer looked up at him with a curious observant face as Wayne said loudly, "Growl!"

"Get it, boy!" a human man shouted from somewhere out of view.

A red Frisbee came flying into view from out of nowhere, exciting Wayne and he started a game of tug-of-war for the Frisbee with a brown Labrador as they growled loudly and playfully at each other.

"Get it, Uncle Wayne!" Dennis applauded excitedly.

Everyone else smiled amusingly, and Aggie chuckled while face-palmed, but Dracula gawked in shock and disbelief at his werewolf friend's behavior.

* * *

A few minutes later, everyone was back inside the hearse, Dracula was frowning in disappointment while Wayne happily chewed on the Frisbee. Drool foamed around from his long muzzle.

"Some werewolf," Dracula complained rudely. "Did you actually say the word 'growl'? You're a werewussy?"

"I said I was rusty," Wayne said with a mouthful of Frisbee.

At the end of his rope, Dracula turned on Wayne and started struggling to take the Frisbee away from him, turning this into another tug-of-war.

"Give me that Frisbee! Give it to me!" exclaimed Dracula, tugging at the Frisbee.

"No! My Frisbee, it's my Frisbee!" Wayne muffled, keeping a tight grip on the Frisbee with his mouth.

Aggie came in between, and tried to hold them back, "Would you two knock it off?! We're all gonna crash if you don't stop!"

The struggle caused Griffin, still at the wheel, to lose control of the car for a few moments. He swerved to the side and in a sudden circle as the hearse struck a large rock and Blobby's scooter came loose from the side of the car and he went rolling off a nearby cliff. Everyone grew silent at what happened to their gelatinous friend.

Dracula looked out through the window, slightly embarrassed, but confidence as he assured in a sheepish smile, "He's fine. He's blobby."

* * *

The hearse was parked on the side of the road in another isolated part of the dark forest, while Dracula said to the mummy, "Okay, Murray, your turn."

But before the 'monster lesson' could begin, a human car pulled up beside them with a human couple inside.

"Excuse us," the man said, and Dracula leaned down to talk to them. The man asked politely, "Do you know where someone can get a bite around here?"

The woman tensed and asked in an embarrassed whisper, "Did you seriously just ask a vampire where to get a bite?"

Dracula gave them a displeased expression, and the man stammered, "Oh gosh, I didn't mean... we're not from around here."

"This is so embarrassing," the woman said with her hand over her head. "Just keep going."

"Sorry to bother you," the man stammered apologetically. "Love your chocolate cereal." And the couple drove off immediately.

Everyone looked down at her with weird faces, and Dracula slumped his shoulders again.

"That was weird," Aggie broke a silence.

"So, what do you want me to do now?" asked Murray.

"Denisovich, you're not going to believe this," the vampire tried to cheer up as he did strange body movements to try and look scary. "The mummy can crash through walls, and turns into a swarm of beetles, and put a curse on anyone." His sharp claws were bared at the last one.

"That sounds mean," Dennis said, discouraged.

"It's fun-mean," Dracula said, sweetly.

"Okay, so check it out," Dracula said as he pushed Murray ahead of them. "Murray's going to conjure up the biggest sandstorm you've ever seen. Hit it!"

"Sandstorm?" Murray repeated in hesitation. "It-it's been a while."

"Not my problem," Dracula dismissed and ordered pushily the mummy. "Do it. Say your little spell."

"Oookay," Murray said, feeling less than confident. He took a breath and felt more confident this time. "I got this. Frank, Wayne, Griffin, just try not to faint."

The three monsters just looked at him with less than impressed expressions while Murray pulled up his bandages to make them look like muscles instead of a big belly, but it fell with a bounce as he walked up on a boulder like a stage.

"I don't think so it would work," the human in white said.

"What do you mean?" Dracula asked.

"Well, since Murray lived in Egypt, he's supposed to have these powers only in deserted places. But this place isn't a desert. How can Murray do his thing without sand, sand beetles and stuff?" Aggie asked.

"Trust me. He can do it," The vampire smiled and patted Aggie's hair, making her secretly blushed.

Murray cleared his throat and began to chant an ancient Egyptian language as the moonlight shown down on him, his voice echoed with otherworldliness, and he did some kind of pantomime dance as he chanted. Dracula rubbed his hands together deeply impressed, confident this will work. The third times the charm. He leaned down to watch Dennis trying to copy Murray's dance, having fun.

The spell began to reach its climax, but suddenly there was a sound of bones cracking as Murray groaned loudly, "Ow! My back!" Unable to move he fell with a hard bodily thump, groaning, "Oomph!"

A small pile of sand fell beside him, and Dennis ran up to it, giggling. He began to play and make a snowman out of the sand.

Frank chimed in to help. "Oh, wait." He took out two raisins and a carrot from Dennis' backpack, and made them into eyes and a long nose.

Frank and Dennis started laughing amusingly, as did Wayne, Griffin and Aggie. But Dracula was more peeved than ever.

"How cute," Griffin gushed, but then Dracula gave him a purple nirple which made the invisible man groan painfully, "Oow! Ow, ow, ow!"

* * *

"Chocolate cereal," Dracula said grumpily in a flat tone. "Are you kidding me?"

"It's okay, Drac," Frank assured him as he slurped up some fruit roll ups. "It's cause they love us."

"Yeah, monsters are what's going on," Murray added.

"Oh yeah, you should embrace it like I did," Griffin agreed. "I've got a bestselling work out video."

Though due to being invisible, the women doing the exercising with Griffin got so confused about what to do, they started improvising.

"That's not me, guys," Dracula refused, holding up his hand.

"C'mon, even Bigfoot's tearing it up in the German soccer league," Frank added encouragingly.

Of course, with Bigfoot living up to his name, his large foot easily blocked the goal net.

"Every monster has professions now since you are all popular," Aggie gigged. "Like I am when I made my own bakery."

Dracula's phone rang again, this time it was his older daughter calling. "Oh, no," he gasped. "Oh, no, no, no! It's Mavis!"

"You gotta answer it," Wayne said, and Dracula struggled to press the screen again with his long sharp nails.

"You're pressing too hard. Lighter!" Murray tried to help him.

"Alright!" Dracula yelled at him. "Denisovich, wake up." He tried to wake him by shaking his car seat, but kid doesn't stirred awake. "Oh, boy, he's out cold."

"I got it," Griffin said, taking out a pair of sunglasses from an invisible shirt pocket and placed them on the kid's face so Mavis won't see their asleep.

"Are you sure that's idea?" Aggie asked, worry that Griffin's plan will fail.

"Trust me, it'll work," Griffin answered.

Mavis waited impatiently, until Dracula's face appeared on the screen answered the phone. "Dad, I've been trying to call you earlier but you didn't answer. What took you so long?" she asked.

"What? Nothing, Mavy," Dracula answered nervously. "We're all great here at the hotel, just doing hotel things." He noticed Wayne panting on him like a dog, mumbling, "Sorry, can't handle your breath."

"I hear you." Wayne sat back down in his seat, frowning.

"Uh, how are you?" Dracula asked with a forced smile.

"We're having a blast," Mavis told him excitedly. "We just went biking and mini-marting, it's so fun here."

"Uhhh..." Dracula groaned before he could say anything.

"Is Dennis okay?" Mavis asked.

"Oh, of course," Dracula explained. "Eh, do you want to see him?"

"Yes. Yes, I do," Mavis said eagerly, and her screen was shifted to a sleeping Dennis first. "Hi, Baby. How are you?"

"Mommy," Griffin said in a high pitched kid's voice to imitate Dennis. "I happy. Whee-hee-hee-hee!"

Aggie face-palmed, and muttered quietly, "This is not gonna work."

"Aww," Mavis moaned sweetly.

"Hey, little dude," Johnny said over the phone.

"Why is he wearing sunglasses?" Mavis asked, which worried Johnny.

"Oh, we were playing, uh, it's uh, a superhero thing," Dracula fibbed.

"Cebause I'm Sunglasses Man, to the rescue," Griffin kept imitating Dennis and continued to fly him around the car, while Wayne held the steering wheel. "Wheee! I'm flying!"

Aggie felt so concern for Dennis when Griffin held him high from his car seat, "Careful, you're gonna drop him." She whispered, extending her arms under Dennis to catch him if he falls.

"Okay, take it down a notch," Dracula grumbled.

"You sound funny," Mavis started to look suspicious.

"Oh, no," Dracula tried to reassure her. "That's his Sunglasses Man voice." He started to vocalize fake static interference on his phone at Mavis and shook his phone around. "Uh-oh, static. Oh, the signal is bad. Mavis, are you there?" He disconnected immediately.

"Yeah, I'm still..." but her phone had been disconnected. "Alright, I guess he's having fun," Mavis sighed, figuring Dennis would enjoy hearing about how much California is.

"Of course he is," Johnny assured her, chuckling nervously.

Back in the hearse in Transylvania, Griffin praised himself over his acting, "Wow, I nailed it with the Sunglasses Man thing. Right off the top of my head. I threw in a 'cebause,' did anybody see that?"

"Yeah, you're awesome, Griffin, but please don't take it too much next time. He almost dropped the kid!" Aggie yelled.

But Dracula wasn't listening; he had become consumed with fear about loosing his only family and what was going to happen to them. "She said she was having fun," he cried in panic. "Johnny's blowing it. She's biking and mini-marting! She's gonna wanna move! I gotta fix these kid NOW!" He then yelled at Griffin, "Are we almost there or what?!"

Griffin nervously laughed, "Okay, I uh, I may have taken a wrong turn a few miles back, heh, heh. Don't get mad."

"WHAT?!" Dracula yelled, and tried to bring up something on his phone, but his nails made it difficult and he grunted, "Someone turn on the navigator on this thing."

"Look at how light I touch it," Murray said as he simply pressed the navigator app on the phone.

A voice like Peter Lorre said, "Please, enter your destination. Pleeease! I'm begging you."

Aggie was quite confuse and amazed by Drac's GPS, "Wow, no navigator has ever said that. Not even back in my world."

* * *

A short while later Dennis had awoken from another nap, while Dracula's friends and Aggie in the back slept as the hearse continued its journey through the darkened forest and tall mountains.

Dracula tried to tell them calmly, "Yeah. This is gonna be good, Denisovich. Scary stuff, it's in you." He lightly patted each of their heads and said apprehensively, "We just gotta concentrate on the scary."

"Um, Papa Drac, do you miss Grandma?" Dennis suddenly asked out of the blue.

"Miss Grandma?" Dracula repeated as he was thrown off by the question, and he made a dreamy look in his eyes as he gazed longingly up at the sky, "Oh, sure I do. I miss her every day. She was my zing. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know," Dennis shrugged shyly.

"Do you miss anybody?"

"I miss Mommy and Daddy," Dennis smiled.

"And who else," Dracula got teasingly inquisitive. "Do you miss that Winnie, the pup who tackles you and tries to lick you all the time?" He playfully tickled Dennis as he asked.

"Yeah, but we're just friends," Dennis said simply.

"Oh, no, no, no," Dracula chuckled. "You're a Dracula, you can't just be friends with a cute hairy number like Winnie." He tickled Dennis again, causing the little red headed boy to giggle again.

The Count then heard his phone talking and searched for it on his person, before taking it out of his inside vest pocket hearing it speak in that same Peter Lorre voice, "Right turn, now! Here! You imbecile!"

"Oh, right," he cried and pointed to where they had to turn. "Turn, Griffin!"

"Yes, Papa Drac," Griffin concurred, as he made a hard right turn to their next destination.

* * *

"Wait and see, fellas," Dracula announced in excitement while rubbing his hands together. "These kids will be guzzling goat blood in no time!"

"You have arrived at your destination!" his Peter Lorre voiced phone said, "Yes! Yeees!"

As Dracula pressed his face against the window, his eyes grew so wide hopefully. "Here we are! It's the vampire summer camp I went to as a kid!"

"What is it, Camp Vamp?" asked Wayne.

"No," Dracula said rolling his eyes at the ridiculous name, "Who names their camp 'Camp Vamp'? It's Camp Winnepacaca!"

The hearse drove through a carved wooden gateway with the camp name, lit by old torches and a chandelier with real fire. They drove through the driveway where a fountain with the camp logo, the letter W stylized with bat wings, with spewing and flowing water was in front of the main camp office building which looked to have a feel of an old haunted house with the windows looking like a human skull with spider web designs carved into the woodwork. With Dennis in his arms, Dracula and his friends made their way through the office and out the other side to the camp grounds where there were more camp activities and cabins, and dozens of little vampire children running around and having fun.

"You see, Denisovich?" Dracula explained with pride while holding a hand from Dennis, "This is where I learned to catch mice." He pounced like he was hunting and had caught a mouse. "And shapeshift." He turned into a giant black wolf, and then teased the kid as a black snake as he slithered around him in a circle, making Dennis laugh, while Aggie leaped in fear as she was afraid of snakes, and then became a bat as he held his grandson up with his wings. "And use my incredible powers and strength." He resumed his true form with Dennis he held lovingly in the crook of his arms as he concluded with a proud smile, "It's pretty cool, eh?"

"Badminton," Dennis pointed out when he saw some vampire children playing the game.

"Yes, well, I don't remember this bad-minting," Dracula responded confused.

"Well, well, is this a night," said a male vampire, a short young man with a beard, glasses, large pointed ears, and wearing black shorts and a shirt with the camp logo and carrying a clipboard. He greeted them in a gentle friendly voice, "How you doing, folks? Welcome to Camp Winnepacaca. I'm Dana the director. We're sure excited to have you legends visiting us tonight. What can I do you for?"

Dracula smiled and kneeled down by his grandchild and placed his hands on his little shoulder as he said politely, "Well, I'm very interested in sending grandboy, Denisovich, here."

"Oh!" Dana observed the kid through his thick glasses with puzzlement coloring his voice, "This little redheaded, non-fangie little guy?"

"Oh, they're in there," Dracula reassured the camp director. "He's a late-fanger. That's why we came here. Can you show us some of the drills like where they catch the mice?" He stood up with a dark ethereal grace.

"Can do, of course..." explained Dana, "...now we call it 'Tee-Mousing.'"

Dracula arched an eyebrow while Dana lead them to where they did their 'Tee-Mousing,' where basically camp councilors placed live mice onto a tall tee like where a golf ball would be put and the vampire children took them easily while chuckling.

"So they don't actually have to catch the mice?" Dracula questioned.

"Nope," Dana answered in a smile. "We find that this is a good way to build their confidence."

One little vampire boy went up to the tee and seemed too nervous to take the mouse. "Come here," he whispered as he tried to swipe at it.

Dracula saw how ridiculous it was and yelled in the poor boy's face, "It's right there! What's the matter with you?!"

The boy then grabbed the mouse and ran off timidly from the frightful Count.

"Geez, Drac, don't pressure the kid," Aggie panted him on the back of his cape.

"Hokey-pokey," Dana cheered as he held a cage full of live mice.

They walked along a trail with Dana leading the way, with Dracula slouching until he happily pointed out something he remembered proudly from his own childhood.

"Ah, there it is, Denisovich," he told them with a smile. "Where papa learned to fly."

"Ooh, I wanna fly like Papa," Dennis cheered.

It was a wooden tower, possibly two hundred feet tall, and looking like it had seen better days as the wood looked worn and rotted, and the tower seemed ready to fall at any moment. At the base it was surrounded by a chain link fence with warning signs to star away as though it were condemned.

Aggie stared the tower all the way up to the top, "Wow… that's a tall tower."

Dracula looked at it with a scheming smile until Dana interrupted, "Uh, yeah, we're over here now."

Nearby was a much smaller tower, maybe no more than a few feet high and looked like a little open club house, vampire children wear helmets and harnesses leaped from it from a cord with an inflatable mattress at the base and one camp counselor held a butterfly net while another helped the kids put on the jumping cord.

"Had to scale it down," Dana explained. "Insurance."

The children jumped off the small ledge, and they safely transformed into bats, but one of the kids hesitated and got stuck hanging from the cord.

"Help me, help me, help me!" the little boy cried, before being rescued by a kind female instructor.

"Poor guy," Aggie said sadly

Dracula looked on while Dana continued in a rather annoyingly friendly voice "Okey-pokey, see ya at the campfire." And he walked away.

Dracula could only feel disappointment at how much his childhood summer camp had changed, and not for the better in his eyes. He wanted to keep the kid safe, but even he was started to think maybe all this was overkill.

* * *

A few minutes later Dracula, Dennis, the Drac Pack, and Aggie joined Dana and several other vampire kids around a large campfire hearth for singing camp songs, although Frank, due to his great pyrophobia, didn't want to be left out of the fun. Dracula was the only one who never sang, slouching and frowning throughout their singing.

"Vampires will be friends forever, through the centuries together," Dana and the children, even Dennis, sang as they did gestures to the lyrics with the Drac Pack and Aggie joining in. "Even in the brightest sunny weather, Vampire with be friends forever." The song reached its end as Dana jammed on his guitar, "Literally, forever."

Everyone cheered except for Dracula, who still sat hunched over with his long cape wrapped around his body, his in a deep frown.

"Great job, vampires," Dana cheered. "Give yourselves a hug."

Everyone gave themselves a warm gentle hug, except Dracula. Finally, he decided he'd had enough of this nonsense. He grabbed Dennis and grumbled to his friends, "We're going." Dracula put Dennis on his shoulders.

"What? Where?" asked a disappointed Frank, while the others exchanged confused faces.

A little later, they found themselves climbing up the incredibly dangerous rickety old wooden tower, while Aggie was flying with her wings.

"Why are we doing this?" asked Murray.

Dracula easily walked up the tower like he was walking down a rooftop; he turned back to his friends to respond in rudely, "You'd rather be listening to those putrid new songs? What happen to 'Michael Roll Your Corpse Ashore' or 'Old McWerewolf had an Axe?'"

"Monster and violent version of kiddie songs. Nice," Aggie chuckled as she flew up to follow the monsters

Nobody answered, but continued to climb the tower's ladder until they finally reached the top. Everyone tried to be extra careful not to do something that might make the tower collapse. They either gasped frightfully or tried not to look down at the tremendous height they were up against. Wayne was terrified the most as his body shook while he carefully climbed the ladder.

"We shouldn't be up here, Drac!" Frank said, trying to cautiously reach the top.

At the top, Dracula held Dennis easily in each hand out in front of him and asked playfully, "Who's ready to fly?"

"Me, me, like a superhero!" Dennis yelled excitedly.

"Better! Like a vampire!" he said excitedly to them in anticipation.

"This thing is rickety! You know, maybe the kid isn't supposed to fly!" Frank said fearfully as he made it to the top, soon followed by the others.

"Quiet!" Dracula hissed back at him. "This is how they learn. You throw them and they figure it out." His friends couldn't believe their ears. "It's how I was taught."

"But Dennis is different! He should learn to fly in lower and safe towers!" Aggie yelled.

"I wanna fly now!" Dennis chirped.

"Attabat," Dracula smiled to his grandson encouragingly. "You know Papa's right here if you need him."

"Oh, I can't watch this." A worried Griffin took off his glasses.

"Drac, please, this has gone too far!" Aggie shouted with hand gestures. "Don't do it! I'm begging you! For the sake of the kid and your family!"

"Please don't," pleaded Murray.

But Dracula ignored them. Dracula prepared to do the stupidest thing no one would ever do to the kid. "Here... we... GO!"

And he tossed both Dennis over the side as he squealed, "Wheee!"

The horrified Drac Pack and Aggie looked over the edge at the falling child. Dracula stood in place with a satisfied smug on his handsome sharp face.

"He's still not flying," Frank said.

"He will," Dracula said confidently.

"Still not," Wayne said.

"It'll happen."

"are you sure about that?" Aggie asked.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"This is a tall tower," Frank glanced at him.

"That's why it's good."

"You should get Him," Murray insisted.

"He's gonna fall to his death," Wayne argued.

"He's taking their time."

"About how long?" Aggie questioned.

"Any moment now."

Suddenly, Dennis started screaming.

"DRAC!" Frank yelled.

"I did that my first time."

"He's getting too close to the ground!" panicked Murray.

Drac, please!" screamed Aggie in worry and fear.

Dracula slightly opened his eyes and finally admitted defeat, "You know what, he's not gonna fly."

And he dived downward in an instant, changing into a bat to catch up to the falling boy. He never noticed the other vampire children take out their own cell phones and started filming this stunt in amazement, while Dana was in a state of shock at what he witnessed.

It was a tense situation as Dracula nosed dived at incredibly speed to reach his grandson. At the very last second, he caught him just as he was inches above the ground, loop-de-looping upward as he transformed back into his original form and held the frightened Dennis closer to him chest.

"I told you. Papa's always here for you." He said tenderly to them.

"Again, again!" Dennis shouted excitedly concurred, as Dracula held them proudly just as he landed gracefully.

"Oh dear. Oh my devil!" Dana gasped with heavy breathing from running up to them. "We're gonna have to report this."

"You mean to the papers?" Dracula asked, thinking the entire world wanted to know about the kid's amazing stunt. "I guess it was pretty cool, but I'm not about getting press."

"No, sir, I mean to the authorities," Dana firmly corrected him. "I can't not report child endangerment."

Dracula was stunned. How can someone report him to the authorities when he did nothing wrong. "Whoa, listen to me." He pushed Dana's clipboard down with a long finger. "That was fun! Your singing is child endangerment!"

Back up on the tower, Wayne had seen Dracula get into trouble with Dana. "Should we go down and help him?"

"Nope," Frank refused, having enough. "I told him this was nuts. He's on his own." He pretended to act bored and leaned against a far loose railing, but his weight was too much for the old tower and it began to dangerously tilt back.

Wayne, Murray, Griffin and Aggie felt the tower moving as the girl flew up to avoid falling with the tower and the Drac Pack. She flew down to Dracula, and tugged his cape to get his attention to report about the tower.

Dana argued with Dracula, both failing to notice the tower tilting to the side. "We have to call the boy's mother!"

"No, that ain't happening," Dracula refused, dismissing it with wave of his hand. "His mother's already nusty-cukoo!"

"I have to follow protocol," Dana argued as he sternly tapped at his clipboard.

Dracula pulled his cape up to half his face to look sinister and his eyes glowed menacingly red as his voice echoed deeply and he said hypnotically, "You will not follow protocol."

Dana looked like he was enthralled but then spoke reasonably, "I'm a vampire, I can't be hypnotized."

"Ugh. Right," Dracula groaned, his eyes stopped glowing.

"Drac, the tower," Aggie still tried to get the vampire's attention, but to no avail as she just watch the tower fall.

"Now, please, don't make me call the police," Dana warned the Count.

"No one's calling nobody!" Dracula retorted.

All of a sudden there came an explosion. Dracula made a face that said 'uh-oh' and Dana turned around to see where it came from. The vampire children continued to film with their smart phones in fascination. The old tower had fallen right into the campfire hearth and poor Frank was set ablaze and started panicking.

"FIRE!" Frank screamed and ran all over the area, setting the camp site building on fire as his friends pursued him and tried to tell him to calm down.

"Stop, drop, and roll!" Murray yelled repeatedly.

"Frank, no!" hollered Griffin.

"Screaming's not helping!" shouted Wayne.

The vampire children cheered in excitement as they took out sticks with marshmallows on them for a big marshmallow roast with the burning campsite building, but behind them, Dennis looked on in shame. He went up to Dracula, who remained frozen in shock. Dana's mouth had fallen open in horror. Aggie cringed in stress for this adventure. She only wished she never come with the monsters at all

Dennis timidly tugged on Dracula's cape to get his attention, asking sadly, "Are we bad guys, Papa Drac?"

"Bad?" Dracula repeated nervously, when he saw Dennis giving him innocent tearful eyes. He tried to reassure with his grandson as he picked him up in his arms, "No, you're the best kid in the world. We didn't start the fire, it was the tower." He shouted right in Dana's face to pin the blame on him, "That's a very unsafe tower! You're lucky we don't call the authorities!" He put Dennis on his shoulder, grinning, "Let's go, my hero."

"Cebause I'm Batman!" Dennis exclaimed enthusiastically. "To the Batmobile!"

"Heh, heh, yes," laughed Dracula, as he made his way back to the hearse. "To the...!"

But a burning tree suddenly fell on top of the car, causing it to explode spectacularly. Dracula, Dennis, Aggie, and Dana, from behind his clipboard, were stupefied. A burning wheel bounced past them. Wayne barking happily as he chased after it in a game of fetch.

"We're so in trouble," Aggie said.

* * *

Back at the camp, human firefighters had arrived in time to put out the fire and to prevent it from spreading to the surrounding area, though much of the camp needed to be rebuilt and refurbished.

Dracula heard his phone vibrating, meaning someone was calling him, and he panicked when he saw Mavis' photo. "It's Mavis!" he yelled frightfully. "I'm not answering it."

"Come on, Drac, you have to," answered a foam covered Frank, and then he started slurping it up like it was whipped cream.

"Yeah, it's very rude and she's getting suspicious if you don't answer it," Aggie added, crossing her arms.

"Alright!" Dracula grumbled in defeat, and tried to sound innocent to his daughter when he answered overly sweetly, "Yes, Honeybunch?"

"Dad, where are you?" Mavis demanded on screen.

"Uh, we're outside the hotel... having a little cookout," he lied, but in the background a loud firetruck siren wailed. "It's perfectly safe!"

"What's that noise? Is that a siren?!" Mavis asked suspiciously when she heard background noises behind her father.

"Oh, uh, those are just some wailing Banshees checking in," he lied with a forced smile. "Quiet, you Banshees, we're trying to have a perfectly safe cookout over here!"

While she was listening, Aggie face-palmed and groaned in stress, "This is not working."

"Mommy! I wanna say hi," exclaimed Dennis, as he ran over to Dracula. "Mommy, Mommy! Papa Drac tried to teach me how to fly!"

Aggie gently held Dennis back with just one hand, trying to cover Drac for him, "Not now, Dennis, your mommy is talking with your Papa Drac. It's rude to interrupt someone's call."

Dana noticed the little boy's calls for his mother and ran up to them, demanding, "Wait a minute! Is that the mother?"

Dracula found himself surrounded on all sides and reacted on impulse by smashing his phone in Dana's face, cracking the screen and then started to vocalize fake static again, "Oh no, static again... kkkggg... zzzrrg..."

But Mavis wasn't buying it and she yelled into her phone at her father, "I'm coming back to the hotel right now, and you'd better be there, or I swear, Dad, you're going to be very sorry!" She had a very angered expression on her face, almost reminiscing her father's angry expression.

Johnny feigned ignorance, asking, "What's going on?"

"We need to get home right away!" Mavis sternly responded, as she walked down the side of the house.

Johnny meant to follow, but he lost his footing and fell right into the bushes at the side of the house. His head popped out of the bushes. "Okay, I'll go wake up my backpack!"

Back at the ruins of Camp Winnepcaca, Dracula was beginning to panic. Mavis was on her way home and he was gonna be in a lot of trouble. "Guys, we gotta move! We got no car! How are we gonna get out of here?!"

"Don't worry, I made a call," Griffin assured him.

A few seconds later, Blobby appeared riding to them on the hotel scooter. He scolded them with gurgling noises.

"I'm sorry, Blobby," Dracula apologized, while his friends looked sympathetic. "We really meant to call you sooner."

But they had no time to waste. With Dennis in his arms, Dracula climbed onto Blobby's scooter, followed by Murray, Wayne, and then Frank, while Griffin got into the front basket, and Aggie hesitated to join in since she can fly and doesn't need any transportation.

Once everyone was on board, Dracula shouted, "Hit it!"

And the scooter moved forward, but at an extremely slow pace. At this speed, Aggie just walked or few few inches above the ground.

* * *

It was a race to get back to the hotel.

The Drac Pack was driving at a very slow pace through the mountains. Dawn was near and they were losing time.

A short while later on a highway, Blobby blubbered nervously to Dracula, just after a car passed their scooter.

"You have to go now?" an irritated Dracula asked, while gesturing to the road. "When we finally have no traffic. You're killing me, Blobby!" Dracula sighed in frustration as Blobby moaned insistently.

At a wooded side of the road, Blobby squeezed himself of fluid by a tree while the Drac and Dennis watched in either embarrassment or amusement, while Aggie covered the side of her face to look away from Blobby peeing.

Out in the mountains, the hotel scooter slowed to a stop, having run out of fuel from a long journey and carrying so much weight.

"This scooter thing's out of juice! We're never gonna make it!" Dracula turned to the golem. "Frank, blow!"

Frank pulled at Blobby's mouth, and started to blow big, deep breathes into the blob like he was a balloon. It inflated the green slime monster into a giant blob version of a balloon.

"Umm, what are you doing?" Aggie asked.

When he was ready and without answering the winged human's question, Dracula shouted, "NOW!"

Frank let go, and Blobby started flying wildly, zigzagging in random directions, his jello-like figure emptied of sticks, branches, leaves, and a squirrel as he flew away and made loud flatulent sounds like a comedic deflating balloon.

"Hey, wait up!" Aggie tried to catch up with the Drac Pack as she flew as fast as she can and followed the deflating blob.

The Drac Pack held on, but it quickly became so much fun as everyone started yelling, "YAHOO!" and the Dennis cheered, "Whee!"

They flew through the forest covered mountains, the sky turning into a beautiful pink, violet, and blue mixture with the slow steady rising of the sun. Blobby, with the Drac Pack riding him, then raced a modern electric bullet train to a tunnel, and beat it by inches, emerging rapidly through the other side.

"How fun it this?" Dracula laughed, asking the two children.

Dennis responded with cheerful laughter.

"Why are you laughing? You like that?" Filled with joy, Dracula started to tickle his adorable grandson, making him laugh even harder. "Watch this!" Dracula began tickling Blobby as he let out a gasp of delight. "Oh, coochie, coochie, coo!"

Blobby started to make gurgled laughing noises, which made them all fly uncontrollably through the air. Unfortunately, Murray was unlucky enough to fall from Blobby. Frank quickly grabbed at his friend's bandages and tried to rapidly bring him back up, but the gauze kept unrolled and Murray looked like a skinnier version of himself as he screamed from flying far behind like a water skier, without the skies.

"Now this is flying, Denisovich!" Dracula told him joyously.

"Like a vampire!" Dennis yelled happily as he held out his arms like wings, causing Dracula to chuckle.

Dracula then held him up and let the kid pretend he was really flying, praising them, "That's my boy! Look at you go!"

Dennis laughed joyously. He was having so much fun. The flying blob balloon came to a lake full of swimming ducks. Blobby flew too close to them and disturbed the ducks, causing them to flying away in all directions from being startled, but Dracula and Dennis didn't mind too much as the ducks seemed like they were part of their flight.

"You're the coolest guy who wears a cape, Papa Drac," Dennis exclaimed.

His grandson's compliment made Dracula's heart melt with such radiance to hear him say that. Murray continued to scream in the wind as he was still flying far behind, and Aggie kept following them and flew as fast as she can, but she almost got tired.

Blobby and the Drac Pack arrived at the hotel. The blob bounced with a gassy sound while Dracula landed with unmatched grace, while his friends were less graceful, and, fortunately, Aggie landed on her feet slowly and gracefully. The vampire papa casually but gently placed Dennis on the ground and frowned when he noticed Murray's bandages fall all over him.

Then Dracula dialed his phone for Mavis to innocently chat with her, acting like they been at the hotel for hours. "So, hey, when are you going to get here already? We've been waiting..." But then he looked up to see an incredibly furious Mavis scowling at him as she turned off her phone. Dracula gasped, having been caught in another would be lie.

"Oh boy!" whispered Aggie, knowing Drac is going to be in big trouble

"Give me my son!" Mavis demanded, pronouncing clearly each word.

"We just went out for some burgers and avocados," Dracula tried to change the subject.

"Mommy, I flew!" Dennis exclaimed, still invigorated from their ride on Blobby.

"I saw." Mavis irately held up her phone, and a YouTube video called Dracula Remix began playing. The clips intercut Dennis falling from the tower with rapid edits of Dracula arguing with Dana. The video had a rocking rhythmic soundtrack.

"The mother's already nutsy cuckoo. Nutsy cuckoo. Nutsynutsynutsy cuckoo."

Dracula watched the video, shocked and humiliated. Remaining frozen at being caught on the internet. Blobby danced humorously to the video's music, completely oblivious to Dracula's predicament. The Drac Pack and Aggie watched Blobby's dancing with blank expressions. Dennis was also oblivious to his grandpa's predicament as he watched the blob's silly dance moves.

"Oh, dear. Oh, dear. Oh d-d-dear, oh my devil. I have to follow protocol."

"That ain't happening, that ain't happening. Mother's already nusty-coo-coo, nutsy-nusty-coo-coo!"

Photoshoots Dracula rapping like a cuckoo bird as his head popped up and down to the rhythm, images of Gene Wilder from Young Frankenstein and the 60s Joker made cameos in the video.

The video ended with a final "Coo-coo" and Mavis still fumed in silence at her father for almost killing her son. Busted, Dracula lowered his head in shamed defeat. Dennis ran up to his mother, and Mavis embraced him, relieved he wasn't hurt.

"I was worried Dennis wasn't safe around other monsters," Mavis said, looking at her father, feeling betrayed. "Now I don't even feel like he's safe around you."

"But, I was just..." Dracula tried to explain to his eldest daughter.

"What was it you said?" Mavis interrupted. "Human, monster, unicorn, that it didn't matter?" She repeated the words her father had said on her and Johnny's wedding.

"But, I just know their lives will..." Dracula tried to explain again, but Mavis was hearing none of it.

"We'll have his birthday party here on Wednesday. Then we're moving," Mavis announced, having made up her mind right away.

"Please, Mavy," Dracula pleaded to her. "Don't leave."

"Maybe you've let humans into your hotel, Dad," Mavis said disappointedly. "But I don't think you've let them into your heart."

Mavis picked up Dennis and she walked back inside the hotel. Johnny eventually followed, before he gave a distraught Dracula one last saddened expression, knowing there was nothing he could do now. Dracula could only watch his family leave him and he sighed, feeling more ashamed and more of a failure than ever in his long immortal life.

Aggie also followed Mavis and Johnny, leaving the Drac Pack, only taking one look at Dracula, making a face expression that said, "Thanks for the trip", "Sorry", or "Good luck". She then went up to the revolving door, had to finish her job to adjust the hotel and planning for Dennis' birthday party.

* * *

At the family dinner, Aggie accompanied Drac while he welcomed Johnny's whole family.

"Isn't it nice to have the whole family together?" Linda asked out loud. "Mavis, do you any cousins or fangles in your family?"

"No, it's just been me and dad." Mavis answered.

"I never did asked how you lost your mom."

"Oh, she was killed by angry humans. But there is my Gandpa Vlad."

"Oh! You have a grandpa?"

"Wait." Aggie surprised as she joined the conversation. "Vlad was your grandfather?"

"Yeah." Mavis answered. "And he'll be at the party. I invited him"

Dracula spat his drink right on Linda's sleeves. "You invited him?!"

"Dad, he's never seen Dennis or Johnny." Mavis explained. "I wanted to them to meet once before we go."

"Sure. Great. Peachy. Good ol' Vlad" Dracula smiled nervously. "Yes, Grandpa Vlad will be so happy when he sees the big masquerade party Johnny, Aggie and I have planned."

"Whaaat?" Johnny and Aggie were confused.

Dracula froze everybody else at the table except for Johnny and Aggie. "Play along. It's my dad."

"You have a dad? That's funny." Johnny grinned.

"Vlad is your dad?" Aggie giggled. "Why didn't you tell me that?"

"Listen to me!" Dracula commanded in a serious voice. "My dad cannot know you two are humans, or any of your family."

"What? But Drac, I'm proud that we-" Johnny tried to explain but he was cut off.

"Or he'll steal your families' souls, and eat your backpack!"

Johnny looked worriedly at his backpack but Aggie laughed a little. "Oh guys. I still want to meet Vlad. I'm such a big fan of his."

"Or he'll drink your blood, and eat your clipboard!" Dracula yelled at Aggie who gasped and looked at her clipboard worriedly.

She and Johnny understood right away that Dracula had a point.

Dracula unfroze everybody and Johnny made his announcement. "That's right, gang. Drac, Aggie and I just decided we're going to make the birthday a monster masquerade party!"

"Really?" Mavis felt skeptical about the idea.

"Oh, that's lovely. Sort of like a last hurrah before Dennis gets to be with normal people!" Linda, on the other hand, loved the idea.

"I couldn't have said it better." Dracula mumbled.

"Couldn't have been better if you didn't give your kid away his happiness." Aggie whispered and gritted her teeth with anger.

"What was that, Aggie?" Mavis asked when she heard what Aggie said.

Aggie blushed as she covered her mouth with her clipboard and said, "Nothiiiiiiing!" she ranat full speed to escape from the families.

* * *

Dracula put Aggie in charge to plan Dennis' birthday as a masquerade party. Aggie disguised herself as a white lady that only wears a white dress from neck to bottom of her feet (the most popular ghost in the Philippines), it's her favorite Halloween costume. In order for her to dress up like a real ghost, she took off her glasses. She can still see without her glasses, but a bit blurry sight, and unable to read far away.

She comforted Dracula by rubbing his shoulder to calm him down from worrying.

At that moment, Johnny came over to them in his costume.

"So, what do you think?" Johnny asked.

"This is your vampire costume? What are you, nuts?" Dracula was disgusted.

"I ordered it online! It was the only place that delivered overnight." explained Johnny.

"You look like you've got a baboon's butt on your head," Dracula criticized, while Aggie held her laughter. She thought Dracula's criticism is very funny, "Have you at least practiced your voice? You can't just talk like a hippie."

"I'm not a hippie," Johnny retorted, "I'm a slacker."

"Talk like a vampire!" Dracula insisted.

Johnny changed his tone to sound like Dracula. "My name is Count Jonafang! I am a vampire."

Dracula was not amused, and Aggie is still holding her laughter. "Okay, vampires don't go around saying, 'I am a vampire.'"

"Sorry." Johnny tried again. "I am Count Jonafang! Bleh, bleh-bleh!"

"Are you kidding me?" Dracula grunted.

Aggie released her laughter and stomps her foot with enjoyment. She found Dracula and Johnny very funny.

"I'm sorry! I'm nervous!" Johnny whined.

"Hey, I'm nervous too, you know!" Aggie tried to cheer Johnny up.

"Yeah, listen, if you think I don't like it, you definitely don't want to say 'bleh, bleh-bleh' in front of my father." Dracula warned.

"Sir, Master Kakie has arrived." The suit of armor announced, presenting the man who played Kakie on TV. He was a dull looking man with a big costume bag, looking bored and tired.

"Oh, hey. Drac, this is Brandon, aka Kakie. We got him for Dennis." Johnny made the introduction.

"Nauseated to meet you," Dracula greeted with non interest.

Aggie greeted too by bowed down with politeness, like a lady.

"Hey, man." Brandon greeted dully. "When does this happen? I got a book fair in half an hour."

Suddenly the door to the ballroom suddenly burst open, revealing Vlad. "All right, where's my vampson?"

The room was immediately quiet. A monster had dropped his champagne glass to the floor.

Dracula, having seen his father come in, sighed in exasperation. "Oh, please. Still have to make a dramatic entrance." He shielded Brandon from view and shouted across the room in a cheery voice. "Dad! Look at you! Ho, ho!"

"So you run a hotel, now?" Vlad scoffed. "From Prince of Darkness to King of Room Service."

"Yes! So good to see you!" Dracula chuckled nervously. "I'll be right with you!"

Just like she always do when meeting a person or people for the first time, Aggie licked her hand, combed her hair with her licked hand, and cleared her throat as she was about to walk towards Vlad confidently.

"Aggie, what are you doing?" asked Johnny worryingly.

"Trying to make a good first impression. That's what I always do," replied Aggie, still with confident.

Dracula shoved Brandon out of sight as he whispered to Frank. "Keep Vlad away from the humans... and Mavis."

Frank saluted, with a mouth full of fish pizza. "I'm on it!"

Mike and Linda staggered over to Vlad, still acting like zombies.

"Oh! Now that is a neat costume." Linda complimented once she saw Vlad.

Vlad leaned in towards her hair and sniffed her with his long nose. "These two smell funny." He said suspiciously.

"Oh! You're European. It's called deodorant." Linda said ignorantly.

"Nothing like insulting an entire continent, Linda," Mike said annoyingly to his wife.

Frank quickly pushed his way between Vlad and Johnny's parents. "Hey, Count, how goes it? I'm Frankenstein. Actually, I'm technically 'Frankenstein's monster' you know, Frankenstein, he's the doctor who..."

But Vlad waved him off, trying to ignore him. "Would love to hear more. Call my people."

But Frank refused to give up in distracting Vlad. "So let me introduce to some of your son's other buddies." He took him over to Murray, who was kissing a female mummy's hand. "This is Murray..."

"AAAH! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Murray regained himself and introduced himself. He acted cool, but sounded crazy. "Uh, I mean, yo, V! What's up?"

"Talking toilet paper - well, that's a new one." Vlad shrugged.

Frank and Murray slouched in embarrassment. "Alright, where's the kid? That's who I want to meet," Vlad asked impatiently.

"Johnny!" Frank called him over.

Johnny was very much afraid of the older vampire as he came over.

"This is Dracula's son-in-law." Frank introduced Johnny to Vlad.

"I am Count Jonafang! Blah, blahhh blacksheep. Have you any wool?" Johnny did his best accent, while Aggie elbowed him for almost saying the word "bleh," but he shrunk back in fear as Vlad leaned forward with a glare.

"What's that thing on your head?" Vlad asked, looking at Johnny's fake hair. "Looks like my grandmother's boobies."

Johnny, Frank, and Murray laughed awkwardly.

"Not funny," Vlad growled, "Your generation is sick."

"Ha! That's very funny!" Aggie laughed so hard, she showed herself to Vlad.

When he looked at Aggie closely, Vlad eyes widened as little tears came out from his eyes "Amaia?"

"What?" Aggie asked in confuse as she looked around and looked at Vlad. "My name's not Amaia."

"My apologies." Vlad apologized as he secretly wiped his tears from his eyes with his fingers. "Who are you exactly?"

"Me?" She stammered, "I'm, uh... White Lady!"

"White Lady?" Vlad never heard of this kind of monster.

"Yes! I'm a ghost from the Philippines. We come from humans who are dead, but I was born a ghost." Aggie explained with a nervous smile on her face. It was only a little white lie. She was just nervous that she realized that she was actually talking to Vlad, who she was confused of earlier. "I was also allowed to be touched."

"Good to know." Vlad smiled at Aggie.

Just then, Dennis came running up to Johnny.

Johnny picked up Dennis, asking in curiosity, "Daddy, who's the man with the funny face?"

"Oh, Dennis. You're very lucky." Aggie sighed. "This is your great-grandfather, Vlad."

"Is this the kid?" Vlad asked, pointing to Dennis.

"Heh, it sure is," Johnny said with a nervous smile.

Vlad gave his best friendly smile to the little boy as he said to Dennis, "Let me see those fangs."

In a sudden swift movement, Dracula scooped up his little grandson and embraced him tightly to his body, trying to shield him from Vlad.

"What're you doing?" his father asked in confusion.

"Oh, I just love him so much, I want to hug him," Dracula tried to cover, "Right in the fangs, that he has."

With a wave of his bony hand, Vlad telekinetically levitated Dennis out of Dracula's arms and to his face and said sternly, "I repeat, let me see those fangs."

Unsure of what was going on, Dennis opened his mouth wide and Vlad peered inside hard to look for fangs. Dracula, Johnny, and Aggie braced themselves. Vlad glared at Dracula and Johnny with a raised wispy eyebrow after finding no trace of fangs. Dracula gave a nervous grin, while Johnny quietly gulped, and Aggie bit her fingers, thinking something bad is going to happen.

"Ah, he's a late-fanger," Vlad said with a wave of his hands in amusement, "Just like you."

"Yes," Dracula laughed nervously as he pushed Dennis back down to the floor, "Just like me."

As soon as Dracula put Dennis down, the little boy ran off to play with a werewolf pup being ridden by a Gillman kid. Aggie waves goodbye to him.

"The big shot here was a little crybaby alright," Vlad teased, making Dracula and Johnny laugh nervously, but Aggie was the only ones who laugh for real, thinking it was pretty funny, and Vlad pointed to Dracula with his thumb as he continued, "He used to pee in his bed."

"Okay, Dad," Dracula groaned with a slump.

"We just need to scare the fangs out of the kid," Vlad decided.

"Hare ha hangs?" Johnny stumbled over his words.

"Scare the fangs?" Aggie asked confusingly as she raised her eyebrow with confusion.

"Yep! It's what I did for Mr. Tough Guy here." Vlad gestured toward Dracula who continued to frown. "First, you got to possess something the Late Fanger finds sweet and innocent..." Vlad demonstrated by possessing a green balloon before making it sprout sharp points, "...then you show them what's what and..." The spiked green balloon burst at Vlad's control. "POP!"

Dracula, Johnny, and Aggie watched with gasps of horror.

"Trust me it'll scare the fangs right out," Vlad said with proud certainty, "Right, Drac?"

Just then, Brandon came over, dressed up in his Kakie costume. "Seriously, guys. If I'm late for the book fair, I'll miss the street fair." And he walked off towards the stage.

"That's your guy." Dracula told his dad that Kakie is what Dennis found sweet and innocent.

Vlad chuckled wickedly before trailing after Kakie like a predator stalking its prey.

"Possessed?!" Johnny gasped, "But Dennis will be so upset."

"Yeah!" Aggie agreed with this in a pity looks. "I'm worried for the kid."

"Don't you get it?" Dracula asked as he turned to Johnny, desperation colored his pale face, "If this works for Denisovich, Boom! He's a vampire, and you all get to stay here!"

"Alright, alright," Johnny said defeated, "Uh, capishe."

"Good call," Dracula told him.

* * *

During the party, Aggie watched the whole scene about possession and fear. When Kakie was being possessed, Aggie can't stand seeing it due to Johnny's nervousness when she sees him like that.

Kakie then suddenly started shooting out real cakes from his mouth like cannonballs, hitting the faces of monster party goers with near pinpoint accuracy as everyone became pelted and covered in icing and cake crumbs, even all three of Dennis' cousins who groaned in pain, but it served them right for their bullying Dennis.

Aggie was also being hit, but when she saw a half-part of the cake that has three candles on top of her head, she gasped and screamed, "MY HAIR!" She was pretty upset when her hair gets covered with icing. She really wants her to be long, clean and straight for next Halloween as a white lady.

Dennis suddenly hugged closer to Dracula in fear.

"I'm scared, Papa! What's happening to Kakie?" Dennis asked frightened.

Dracula unsure of what to do as he hesitated to even hug his grandson; he gave a conflicted look to Emma who looked back at him with a pleading look in her eyes to stop this.

They watched the possession of Kakie the Cake Monster worsen as he rapidly transformed into Kakie the Cake Demon as he bulked muscles, his eyes glowed a demonic green and the cake prop on his head became real fire, and he threatened in a deep demonic voice to the birthday boy, "You don't eat cake! CAKE EAT YOU!"

"No!" yelled Dennis.

He clung tightly to Dracula, and he held him close as he momentarily shut his eyes. He couldn't watch his precious grandson suffer any longer.

"STOP IT!" Dracula yelled loudly, as with a wave of his hand blue mist shot forth and the possession of Kakie was rapidly lifted, returning the monster costume to normal, except he still floated on stage.

Vlad gasped in surprise at the sudden interruption.

"What just happened, man?" Brandon asked in annoyance, "I'm out of here." He then started 'swimming' off the stage as he complained, "None of these parents better review this on Yelp."

After that, Johnny noticed Aggie crying about her hair getting messed up. He patted her shoulder and said, "Sorry about your hair, Aggie. I know it means a lot to you as a white lady."

Aggie was actually smiling while crying without tears, and whined to Johnny, "That's okay. I'll just go to the restroom. I'll be right back." While she left the party, Aggie removed the cake from her head, and dropped it to the ground.

* * *

When Aggie exited the restroom, she wiped her face with a towel when she washes her hair to remove the icing from it. When she got back, she only caught up the scene where Vlad say this.

"If you didn't stop me, my great-grandson wouldn't have to be a whimp his whole life." He then gestured to Johnny. "Like Shrumpy over here."

"A Whimp?!" Johnny yelled angrily, having had enough of the elder vampire's arrogance.

"Johnny, be cool," Dracula told his now angered and insulted son-in-law, but Johnny didn't listen as he climbed up onto the stage right in front of Vlad.

"You want to throw down, Old Man?!" Johnny challenged, and did karate moves as he shouted, "Certified yellow belt since 1997." He suddenly threw off his ridiculous powdered wig, revealing his shaggy red hair, and held up his hands in a fight ready position.

Dracula yelled worried, "No!"

"What's this now?" Vlad said with surprise and growing shock, "You're not a vampire?"

"Uh...bleh?" Johnny moaned with a shrug, losing his daring courage.

"Of course he's human," Mike said, now in the fight as he embraced his wife, "He's our son. You think we're monsters?!"

Mike and Linda wiped off their makeup, revealing their true faces, further shocking Vlad.

"YOU!" He pointed an accusing finger at Dracula. "You let your daughter marry a human, and have a human kid?! Why don't you just put a stake through my heart!" Vlad did a stabbing gesture to his chest.

Dracula gestured to Johnny's family, and Aggie as tried to reason with his father, "We don't hate humans anymore, and they don't hate us."

To help Dracula stand up to his father, the rest of humans, Johnny's siblings and Dennis' cousins, all removed their makeup or masks to reveal their true nature. Even Aggie has no choice but to remove her hair behind her ears and puts her glasses on.

"You're a fool!" Vlad snapped at his son.

But Dracula snapped back at his father, feeling empowered, "Your great-grandson is the sweetest, kindest, most special boy I've ever met, and if you can't give him the love he deserves because he's half human, then YOU'RE the fool!"

Mavis observed this scene. Touched by her father's defense of her son. Tearfully, she ran to him and threw her arms. "Oh, daddy!"

Seeing the whole scene, Aggie felt sad when she found that there is one thing missing in this family; Acceptance. She planned to tell them about this and wanted to help, but she was afraid to join the conversation that is only for families, which she's not part of it, yet.

Dracula and Mavis broke from the hug, just as Johnny voiced out that Dennis was nowhere to be seen, and they looked around for the little boy.

"Dennis!" Johnny called out his son's name.

"Dennis?" Mavis did the same, with a face of worry.

Aggie also looked around worryingly when she found out her new friend was gone.

* * *

Back at the hotel, everyone was searching frantically for the missing birthday boy.

"Dennis!" Murray called, along with many other monsters and family members as they searched for the child.

"Denisovich!" Dracula called out sick with worry.

"He's not in his room," Mavis told him.

"He's not by the pool," Wayne informed them.

"He's not in this pot of soup," Frank said awkwardly as he set down the soup pot he had been drinking from down.

"Where could he be?" Dracula said in devastation as Vlad walked up to him and Mavis.

"I don't know why I ever invited you!" Mavis shouted at him in angered regret, making Vlad shrink into himself and frown more.

Upon seeing this, Aggie was secretly disappointed at Mavis when she yelled at her grandfather. Like most children and grandchildren, it's not right to yell at people who are older than younger ones, especially to grandparents, even when it was unintentional. Like in Aggie's country, most people have anger issues to those people who are older than them, and they didn't get along. Aggie doesn't want her friends to have that issue, especially to herself. But she doesn't have time to tell Mavis that, she joins the search party to find Dennis.

* * *

Once the search party is over, Aggie arrived in the scene where Dennis was now a vampire, and Dracula and Mavis helped him fight Vlad's bat cronies. Aggie found the Dracula family so cool in fighting, especially when they used their powers, just like her friends/teammates. Because of her distraction about the family's pure coolness, Aggie didn't notice that a few bat cronies readied to strangle her from behind, but Dracula saved her by fighting off the cronies.

"Aggie, what are you doing?! Snap out of it!" Dracula shouted at the helpless girl, "We should hide if we want to stay alive!"

"But, I want to help!" Aggie volunteered, but she saw another bat crony, ready to grab her with its feet. Aggie quickly ducks before she got caught. She, suddenly, changes her mind in panic and said, "You know what, I'll hide."

Aggie quickly hid behind the trees, but some bat cronies found her and ready to harm her. With a new found of bravery within her, Aggie let out her pair of fairy wings at her back, that are look like Tinkerbell and Periwinkle's wings (Aggie is related to Tinkerbell and Periwinkle in wings side), and flew off to fight the cronies. With the fighting moves that her friends (The Penguins of Madagascar) taught her for a long time, Aggie fought the cronies with hand-to-hand combat and karate moves with her full strength and strong muscles like her other friends, the Powerpuff girls. Then, Aggie transformed into her half-pony form, her ears change into pony ears, wings change into Pegasus wings, and a pony tail appears at the bottom part of her dress. She grabbed one of the bat cronies' feet with her pony tail, and smashed it on another bat crony. Then, Aggie transformed into half-mariposa (her Combo ñino animal transformation). When her pony ears, Pegasus wings, and pony tail disappeared, two antennas growing from her head, and her wings are now white butterfly wings with black circle in each part of her wings. She flew around the bat cronies she faced, making them pile up in one. The bat cronies shrieked that they're trap by the half-mariposa. And finally, when Aggie finished piling the cronies, she raised her hand, and cried, "BALL OF LIGHTNING!" A ball surrounded by lightning appears on Aggie's hand, and fired it towards the bat cronies. The ball hit beneath the cronies feet, causing it to explode, and making the bat cronies fly away from the scene in fear.

Realizing her work is done, Aggie transformed back to her human form, and whistle casually, and continue watching the fight scene, where Dracula, Mavis, and Dennis fight the bat cronies in final showdown.

* * *

After a conversation about Dennis being a vampire was shared between Dracula and his brave grandson, Aggie appeared in the scene, with Aggie pretending that she didn't join the fight.

"Hey guys," Aggie squealed nervously at Dracula and his family, "You guys are so cool! I wish I could fight like you."

"Well, you only just sit there and watch us fight." Dracula stated in sarcasm.

"Yes, yes I did." Aggie lied as she smirks.

Dennis was suddenly pounced on again out of his Papa Drac's embrace by Winnie and she started licking him vigorously again, making him giggle, and everyone cheered again.

From behind a thick patch of gathered bushes, an enraged and livid Bela saw the happiness unfolding, and it disgusted him. He wanted revenge now. He grabbed a nearby sharp branch that looked enough like a wooden stake, and leaped out to stab at the nearest human, Johnny.

Johnny flinched and tried to shield himself with his arms, but when Bela's stake was mere inches from Johnny, the giant lead bat crony was suddenly immobilized in a thin cloud of red tinted black mist, making everyone look to see Vlad with his arm out stretched at his traitorous minion.

"Don't ever come near me or my family again," Vlad warned with finality as he made a gesture with his long gnarled fingers and Bela suddenly shrank down to the size of a harmless rat.

Dracula gave a laugh as Vlad joined his son by his side with a smile. "Daddy," he said to his father with a new found growing respect, admiration, and love, "You just saved a human."

Vlad gave a fatherly laugh as Dennis jumped up into Dracula's arms again and hugged him.

"All this pressure about when the boy's fangs were coming out," Vlad said humorously, and waved it away, "Who cares. Mine came out years ago, look."

Vlad suddenly yanked out his own fangs, dentures covered in drool snapped in his palm, grossing out his son and making Dennis laugh at Grandpa Vlad's cheekiness.

* * *

After the long party, Aggie went back to her world and her HQ. She put her bag on the floor, and stretched her body, feeling very tired with all the party plannings, the road trip, and the fighting. When she yawned a little, she saw her friends rush to her, and hugged her.

"Hey, Aggie!" All of her friends greeted her and hugged her in a group. Each of her friends questioned her.

"How's the hotel?"

"How's the party?"

"Who's the hotel manager?"

"Is he or she has a family?"

"Are they cool?"

"Are they fighters like us?"

"Did they hut you?"

"Are they friendly?"

Aggie's mind wandered, thinking of what she'll gonna do next. During her work in the hotel, she observed Dracula's family of how they love each other, and accepted for who they really. One of them hasn't yet, but after realizing how humans change for the past years, Vlad finally accepted them, even his family who also has their human heritage. Aggie also observed the family's powers and fighting skills. They were so cool! She really wants to learn those powers. Even if she wants to be trained, she still wanted to be friends with the coolest family she'd ever met. She now dreams of becoming one of them. She also realized that these family have issues for some reason. She wanted to help them by sharing what family is all about.

Then Aggie has an idea, and called her friends, "Guys, take a note of this. I'm going to have a mission next month. I called it 'Operation: Being part of the Dracula' and 'Solve a family problem!"

Aggie's friends were confused about this, but they shrugged and obeyed Aggie's order.

* * *

**This is the first chapter. I decided to put the pieces together than separating them. Hope you like it.**

**Special thanks to Gotham317.**

**Pls review :)**


	2. Aggie and the I Team go to Transylvania

**Hey guys! This chapter reveals about that Aggie has lots of friends from different dimension. This movie has a crossover with 26 titles: The Penguins of Madagascar, The Nightmare before Christmas, Winnie the Pooh, Fairly odd parents, Powerpuff girls, Angry birds, A.N.T. Farm, Tom and Jerry, Kid vs Kat, Oggy and the cockroaches, Phineas and Ferb, Tinkerbell, Jake and the neverland pirates, Looney tunes, Baby Looney tunes, Hannah Montana, Fred the show, Combo Ninos, YinYangYo, Star wars, Turbo F.A.S.T., My Little Pony, Chicken Run, Codename: Kids Next Door, Shaun the Sheep and Dog with a blog. These characters that I type in this chapter are not the only ones there, there are so many of them. Some of them are my OCs (most of them are called Guardians), some are from others.**

**These crossovers befriended Aggie and call themselves "The I team. "I" means "Imaginary". Aggie has the power of imagination. She became friends with people in different dimensions, and taught them about friendship. Aggie is the main leader of the team because she made people in different dimensions friends with each other. They trained each other so hard, and went out to fight crimes.**

**Hope you enjoy it! :-)**

* * *

One month later at night, a giant green portal appeared high up in the sky of Transylvania. A space ship, called the Millennium falcon, flew out of the portal and soar in the sky. The ship was crowded by Aggie and her friends/teammates. They called themselves The Imaginary Team a.k.a. I Team. While Aggie was too excited of returning to Transylvania, all of her friends feel jealous ever since she announced her new mission to them. They were all her family, why does she want more? Why she wants to be part of the famous vampire's family. Is it too much for her, even she has lots of adoptive families?

"Are you sure you have to do this, Aggie?" One of her friends, her second-in-command, Skipper asked. "You've already work here a month ago. Your work here is done. And you want come back?!"

"Skipper's right, Aggie." Jenny GuardianMouse, Jerry Mouse's guardian, said. "You have assign lots of jobs lately."

"Yeah!" Skenda, Skipper's adoptive guardian and wife exclaimed. "Like as our apprentice, Jack and Jet's second-in-command in Halloween town, a secret agent in O.W.C.A., a fireside girl, a Combo Niño, a level 2 Woo Foo warrior, one of Hannah Montana's allies as Assamay Glantless, Fred's adoptive guardian, a kids next door operative, an animal sitter, dogsitter, a party planner, a wedding planner and the leader of this team. Are you sure you can take care all of those jobs while you work in the hotel?"

"And you want to be part of this family?!" asked Burn, a snail, who is another friend of Aggie.

"Relax everyone." Aggie calmed her friend down. "I know you feel jealous and all, but I'll make my shift so that it wouldn't be that hard for us or you'll come visit me there."

"And you think this family has a problem?" Red asked, the leader of the angry birds flock and Aggie's third-in-command and love interest.

"More like a family-friendship problem, Red."

"I have a bad feeling about this mission that you thought of it."

Aggie smiled at Red, and kissed him on the cheek, "It's just for a little while. And besides, guys, I have a lot to learn about monsters here and the Dracula Family. It won't be so bad to befriends with them."

"Maybe not, Aggie, but…" One of her new friends, Ginger, protested.

"I'll be fine, you guys. Don't worry about me. I'll call you when I need you. I promise," Aggie said.

"All right, Aggie. We trust you on this." Chyna Parks giggled.

"Thanks guys. You're all the best!" She hugged all her friends in the same arms showing she loved her friends very much. "Don't worry guys. If I became friends with this vampire family, I will never replace you guys. Maybe they can be part of our team someday when we get to know them better "For so much love of friends, they didn't notice they already arrive in their location.

* * *

As soon as they arrived in Transylvania, the Millennium falcon parked on the parking lot near the human town, and almost far from the hotel. Aggie and the I Team exit the ship, and decided to explore this region.

"Since I still have enough time, why don't we stroll along together around Transylvania?" Aggie suggested.

"Good idea, Aggie." Nigel Uno or Numbuh 1 agreed. "We can bond here before you go back to the hotel, so let's use the time we have!"

When Aggie looks around the place, she felt like she wanted to sing "I really like describing this place in a song." Aggie said. But she suddenly realized Rainbow dash, and her children, Lightning Dash and Thunder Dash, don't like musicals.

"Go ahead, Aggie." Rainbow Dash said as she rolled her eyes. "We'll not stop you."

"It must be good if Rainbow Dash, Lightning and Thunder are impressed." Piglet said surprisingly. "Normally they don't even like musicals."

"We know!" Lightning exclaimed. "People just bursting into song in random places at the drop of a hat?"

"Yeah, who does that?" Thunder asked in confusing.

Suddenly Aggie started to sing.

**Aggie:** _Oh, Transylvania, what you do to me__  
__Such a huge bustling community__  
__And there's always opportunity__  
__To do the friendly thing_

_If some are mean and scary, pay no mind__  
__Surprise instead with something kind__  
__Lo and behold, you may just find__  
__A smile is what you bring_

During the song and the stroll, Aggie took her friends to the place where she used to work, Hotel Transylvania. "This is it, guys! Hotel Transylvania!"

"Wow! It's more like a castle to me." Izzy, one of Jake's pirate crew, was amazed.

"Normally, this is for monsters." Han Solo stated.

"And now, it's open for humans too!" Chloe James squealed.

"I know!" Aggie chuckled. "That's why I like it here."

**Aggie:** _Friendship, I'm here to show all that I can give__  
__Friendship, I'm here to set the bar__  
__Just watch and learn how I live_

Aggie was about to look at the view with a tower viewer, but a man wanted to use it too. By showing friendship, she said to the man with politeness, "After you."

"Thank you." The man smiled.

Then Aggie saw another man shivering from the night breeze. She approached him, pulled a scarf from her bag, and tied it gently around the man's neck, "Please, take this." She said.

"Wow, okay." The man agreed and thanked Aggie as she continued her song.

**Aggie:** _Some may say, "Agatha.__  
__Don't be so big-hearted and bold__  
__Treating new people like they're friends__  
__This region's too big and cold"_

_But this is how I play my role__  
__I'm not to express my anger__  
__Where I see a frown, I go to town__  
__Call me the love expert_

**Jack and Jet:** _Oh, Transylvania, what you do to us_

**Bubbles and Bubs:** _What if you find a Gloomy Gus?_

The I Team saw a woman yelling at the taxi driver for having his tire deflated. Tinkerbell and Tankerblush used their pixie dust to lift the cab, Oggy and Oggly cheered up the taxi driver, Luke removed the deflated tire from the cab, Tom and Ton pulled out their handy tools out of nowhere, Rico regurgitated a new inflated tire, and Aggie placed the new tire to where the old one was deflated.

**Tinkerbell and Tankerblush:** _It's no intimidating' thing_

**Oggy and Oggly****_:_**_ Just be kind without a fuss_

**Aggie:** _Friendship, I'm here to show all that I can do_

_Friendship, you are the code_

_Transylvania, I'm here just for you_

_Just for you_

* * *

After the song and stroll, Aggie and her friends made it back to the hotel. "All right guys. The leader stops here."

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay, Aggie?" Her fairy godmother, Wanda, said worryingly.

"Don't worry, Private." Aggie replied. "I'll be fine."

All of her friends thanked Aggie for the tour. They waved goodbye to her and returned to the ship.

Aggie faced the door of the hotel. She was very nervous. So she took a deep breath to calm her down, then exhaled, and finally steps through the revolving door of the hotel.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 2! Please wait for more. I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Song: Friendship (Parody of Generosity by Rarity [Kazumi Evans] from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.**


	3. Welcome back, Aggie

Aggie pushed the revolving door to enter the hotel. She was amazed that the hotel was still the same since she left. Even the things she bought for the hotel to make it a little human-y are still there.

Unbeknownst to her, a suit of armor spotted Aggie and ran over to Dracula. "Sir, Miss Agatha has returned." he announced.

"She's here?!" Dracula gasped as he was shocked that Aggie is back. He thought that Aggie already finished her work in the hotel. But why did she come back? Dracula charged forward at full speed until he reached in front of Aggie. "Hey… Aggie!"

"Hi Drac!" Aggie greeted happily. She was so happy to see her vampire boss again, who she has a crush on when she first met him. "So whatcha doin'?"

"Oh, here… planning… for the hotel's 121st anniversary." Dracula chuckled awkwardly. "So what are you doing here? I thought you've finished your work here."

"Oh, yes. I'm done working here. But I have second thoughts; I want to work here again. I kinda missed here"

Dracula's eyes wide open in surprised that Aggie will be the new permanent staff member of his hotel, even though he didn't need another human staff. He whimpered at first that he didn't know what he will do to her. He turned around, facing her and asked her nervously. "So you still want to work here as an organizer and a party planner?'

"Yep." Aggie replied as she placed her hands behind her back. "Still same old jobs. And did you say it's the hotel's 121st anniversary?"

When Dracula realized this, he has an idea for what he will do to Aggie, "Yes! Since you're here, I want you to make this the best anniversary party ever. Everyone is talking about your creativity and plans about Denisovich's birthday last month, and it was great. Even Dennis was really impressed. He was looking for you anywhere since you left."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He wanted to thank you for the party. I hope we will all impress about your plans for the party. You have extra time 'cause the anniversary is in three days."

"Don't worry sir. I won't let you down." Aggie saluted as she pulled out her clipboard.

"Dad, is that Agatha?" a female voice was heard from nowhere until it was actually Mavis, who walked down the stairs with Johnny. When Mavis spotted Aggie, Mavis rushed onto her and opened her arms, ready for a hug. "Hey Aggie! It's nice to see you again!"

She thought that Aggie was going to hug her when she opened her arms, but Aggie was actually hugged Johnny, instead. "Jonathan, my man! It's good to see you again!" Then she looked at Mavis, and only waved hello at her, "Oh, hi Mavis." Aggie said in an unhappy tone.

Mavis face turned to frown, confusing why Aggie acted like this.

"So how is Dennis?" Aggie asked Mavis, still in an unhappy tone. "Is he having fun since he's now a vampire?"

"Yeah. He likes to transform into a bat anytime he wants." Mavis replied

"Oh, just leave him alone."

"Aggie, is that you?" An adorable little voice was heard, which it was coming from Dennis, in his bat form, with Winnie by his side rushing towards Aggie.

Dennis, who transformed back into his regular form, and Winnie pounced on Aggie, knocking her to the ground in a process. Winnie licked Aggie's face (like always licking Dennis), and Dennis hugged Aggie and said, "Thank you, Aggie, for my birthday party. It was the best!"

Winnie, suddenly, stopped licking Aggie and asked her. "So what are you doing here?"

"You see guys, Aggie came back because she wants to work here again." Dracula explained. "And she's planning to make this anniversary a blast!"

Mavis, Dennis, and Winnie cheered with much enthusiasm

"Wait." Mavis interrupted. "If Aggie's back, does this mean we don't need the Aggie decoys?"

"What Aggie decoys?" Aggie was so confused about this as she stood up.

Mike appeared in the scene, where he wore a white, plain dress like Aggie, and a long, straight, black wig that looked exactly like Aggie's hair, and asked his wife, Linda from afar from the scene "Linda, I will ask anyone which one of us gets to be…" He noticed Aggie in front of him, and gasped embarrassingly, "Oh."

Then Linda appeared with the Aggie costume. "Mike, we need to decide which one of us…" Mike pointed his hand to Aggie showing Linda that she's here. "You gotta be kidding me." Linda said as she felt so embarrassing.

Aggie was still confused about all of this, turned to Dracula and his family, "Hey, few of you guys are vampires. How come you didn't use your super vision to see this coming?"

"Tell me about it." Mavis whispered to on Aggie's ear.

Aggie greeted Mike and Linda by shaking her hands with them, and said politely, "It's nice to see you again."

Suddenly, Vlad was just coming down the staircase when he saw Aggie talking with the others. She really reminded him of his favorite younger sister who was killed by humans, along with his family. To his observation, Aggie looked exactly like his sister; long black hair, the height, and the looks, except for her brown eyes. Vlad slowly walked behind Aggie to surprise her.

Aggie was talking to Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, Winnie, Mike and Linda about the things happened after she left the hotel. "…then I felt dizzy, and I want to lay down, but my friends ran towards me and hug me like a stuff toy…" When Aggie demonstrated the things happened last month, she didn't notice Vlad was behind her.

When Aggie turned around and saw Vlad, she made a brief screech, "VLAD!" Aggie covered her mouth, realizing she shouted his name so loud in front of the older vampire, showing that she gave him a little disrespect. She still wondered why he called her Amaia when he first met her, but that thing is not important. Then, she chuckled nervously and embarrassingly, "Hey, Vlad! How are ya doing? Still the same old vampire since a last time we've met" She's quite shy to talk to him since she was so impress about Vlad's powers during Dennis's birthday.

"We saw each other a month ago." Vlad corrected her. "And good to see you again, White Lady."

"I know, right?" Aggie squealed. "Actually my real name is Agatha. Agatha Galido. But you can call me, Aggie" She extended her arm to him for a hand shake.

"Well, it's nice to get to know you better." Vlad said as they shook hand with each other.

"I'm glad you're here just in time, dad." Dracula smiled at his father, and announced to everyone. "Aggie came back here to plan the hotel's anniversary party so she needs to concentrate." Then talked to Aggie. "And you make this the best. Got it?"

"Got it" Aggie replied.

As everybody nodded, they walked away, leaving Aggie to plan the party. Aggie was very happy to meet her new friends again, and happy to work here again.


	4. Quality time with new friends

Aggie walked around the lobby with her clipboard and a pen as she wrote down her thoughts for the anniversary party.

Suddenly, a big hand grabbed her shirt-collar and pulled her in.

It was Frankenstein, with Eunice, Wayne, Wanda, Murray and Griffin by his side. "Agatha, is that really you? What are you doing here? We thought your work here is done!"

"Oh, I do." Aggie replied. "But I decided to work here again. It was fun."

"I really like your plans from Dennis's birthday party last month." Eunice commented.

"Yeah!" Wanda exclaimed. "Even my kids love it."

Wayne walked in front of Aggie. "So let me guess, you're planning for the anniversary party this week."

"Yes!" Aggie gasped. "How did you know?"

"You're holding the same clipboard you've been using since Dennis's birthday."

"This is the same clipboard I've been planning for all of the parties."

"Say, while you're planning, would you like to hang out with us?" Griffin asked as he pushed Aggie to go with them.

"Okay. But I'm still planning for the party, okay?" Aggie said as she joined with them.

* * *

In the bar room, Aggie and Drac's friends sat in one table. Aggie drank an apple juice, while Frank, Wayne, Murray, Griffin drink champagne, and Wanda and Eunice just sat beside their husbands.

"So, Aggie, you have 26 adoptive families?' Eunice asked.

"Yeah." Aggie answered. "Ever since I met my friends and spent time with them for 8 years, they're like my family to me."

"Are some of your friends related to you?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, Tinkerbell and Periwinkle are my sisters because our wings are identical. And if their guardians, Tankerblush and Perawankle are my sisters' guardians, then they're related to me too." Aggie explained as she popped her wing out from the back of her dress, then let them in again. "Then, there's a black bird name Bomb, who was actually my cousin. When I first came to Bird Island from another world, he willingly gave his feather to me as a DNA sample, so I can be a bird like him. We share the same DNA. It's a magic thing. We also have the same power of exploding. It's like releasing an energy from our bodies before we explode. Then there are two rabbits name Yin and Yang, and their guardians, Yi and Yan, who are exactly my cousins on my… unknown side. We don't know how we become cousins, but it say in our DNA that we're related. That's all." Then, she turned to Wanda, "You know, Wanda, I have a friend name, Wanda. She's a pink, curly-haired fairy with a crown and a wand. She has a guardian name, Wands, a husband name, Cosmo, a son name, Poof, and two god children, Timmy and Tootie."

"Really?" Wanda surprised. "I really want to meet her sooner. And you said you have 16 jobs, including being an organizer and party planner, and one of them is being the leader of your team."

"Well, yeah." Aggie confessed as she drank her juice, "I know it's hard work, and I feel so tired, but I'm still happy."

"Wow Aggie, I never realize that you have lots of relatives, friends, and jobs." Wayne said surprisingly. "But, how can you handle 255 friends to discipline them, and loving them while doing your jobs? I know that I have 301 children, but there are sometimes we can't get used to it because they are so many."

"Well, Wayne, don't treat your kids as… well, kids, but you can treat them as your friends. You can handle spending time with your friends; you can do it with your kids too." Aggie explained.

"Do you guys fight together? You know, like, fighting bad guys and stuff?" Murray asked as he eats his beetles.

"Of course!" Aggie replied. "That's why we call ourselves 'The Imaginary teams!'"

Suddenly, a monster passed by and greeted them.

"Hi there!" Aggie greeted.

"So, you can transform into any forms?" asked Griffin as he drank his champagne.

"Yeah. I transform into a white lady, white sparrow, fairy, half-pony, and half-mariposa. But there are some times I develop my powers without transforming like my woo-foo powers, and chaotic powers., and I was fully trained by my mentors with awesome fighting moves." Aggie explained as human passed by and greeted them, just like that monster seconds ago.

"Looking good!" Aggie complimented the human.

The Drac Pack and their wives started to wonder why Aggie always greeted people, even though she never met them before as Aggie kept greeting people around her.

"That reminds me, why ydo ou really want to take a job as an organizer and a party planner here in this hotel?" Franks questioned. "And why you always greet people, even you never know them?"

Aggie loved to answer that question, and said happily, "Although people in this hotel are not my friends nor I know them, it doesn't matter anyway. As long as they are good, and I love to see everybody smile!"

Aggie jumped from the chair and started to sing while greeting people around the room.

**Aggie:** _My name is Agatha_ (Hello!)_  
__And I have such good sight_ (How ya doin'?)_  
__I'm gonna make you smile and I will liven up your night_

_It doesn't matter now _(What's up?)_  
__If you are sad or blue_ (Howdy!)_  
__'Cause cheering up my friends is just what Aggie's here to do_

_'Cause I love to make you smile, smile, smile__  
__Yes I do__  
__It fills my heart with sunshine all the while__  
__Yes it does__  
__'Cause all I really need's a smile, smile, smile__  
__From these happy friends of mine_

Aggie went to a large auditorium, where she saw human and monster kids, especially Dennis' cousins, Troy, Cannon, and Parker, and the werewolf pups, just sitting around doing nothing. She gave the kids some fun by playing with them with a jump rope.

**Aggie:** _I like to see you grin_ (Awesome!)_  
__I love to see you beam _(Rock on!)_  
__The corners of your mouth turned up is always Aggie's dream _(fist bump!)

_But if you're kind of worried__  
__And your face has made a frown__  
__I'll work real hard and do my best to turn that sad frown upside down_

The human and monster adults were very impress of Aggie's enthusiastic attitude towards their kids, even Mike, Linda, and Johnny's siblings, were also impressed. They all follow Aggie with a smile while she continued singing her song.

**Aggie****_:_**_ 'Cause I love to make you grin, grin, grin__  
__Yes I do__  
__Bust it out from ear to ear let it begin__  
__Just give me a joyful grin, grin, grin__  
__And you fill me with good cheer_

Suddenly, Aggie sang in a sad tone, when she sang about the part where there is sadness all around.

**Aggie:** _It's true some days are gloom and lonely__  
__And maybe you feel sad__  
__But Aggie will be there to show you that it isn't that bad__  
__There's one thing that makes me happy and makes my whole life worthwhile__  
__And that's when I talk to my friends and get them to smile_

Unbeknownst to her, Dracula saw Aggie singing and leading his friends and other hotel guests to the pool. He thought she's not doing her job.

**Aggie****_:_**_ I really am so happy__  
__Your smile fills me with glee__  
__I give a smile I get a smile__  
__And that's so special to me_

_'Cause I love to see you beam, beam, beam__  
__Yes I do__  
__Tell me what more can I say__  
__To make you see__  
__That I do__  
__It makes me happy when you beam, beam, beam__  
__Yes it always makes my night_

_Come on everybody smile, smile, smile__  
__Fill my heart up with moonlight and sunshine__  
__All I really need's a smile, smile, smile__  
__From these happy friends of mine_

Then the crowd around joined in with Aggie as more monsters and humans started singing from inside the hotel to the pool.

**Aggie and the crowd:** _Come on everybody smile, smile, smile__  
__Fill my heart up with moonlight and sunshine__  
__All I really need's a smile, smile, smile__  
__From these happy friends of mine_

**Aggie:** _Yes the perfect gift for me__  
_**Crowd****_:_**_ (Come on everybody smile, smile, smile)_  
**Aggie:** _Is a smile as wide as a mile_  
**Crowd:** _(Fill my heart up with moonlight and sunshine)_  
**Aggie:** _To make me happy as can be_  
**Crowd:** _(All I really need's a smile, smile, smile_  
_From these happy friends of)_

**Aggie and the crowd:** _Smile, smile, smile, smile, SMILE!_

**Aggie:** _Come on and smile__  
__Come on and smile_

After the song, Aggie saw Dracula glaring at her.

"Oh, hi Drac," she smiled, "Whatcha' doin? Do you like my musical number?"

Dracula grabbed Aggie's wrist and dragged her inside, "Aggie, a minute please!"

When they got inside, Dracula let go of Aggie's wrist, and yelled, "What are you doing?! I thought you were planning! You're not using your time wisely! You know what will happen if you didn't finish planning before the day of the celebration?!"

"Relax, Dracula," Aggie calmed him down, "I only show these guys about being happy all the time."

"Look, they're happy now, even the humans!" Dracula groaned, "Ever since we humans and monsters left our past, we're now live in harmony. You can't just add it up!"

"Oh come on, Drac. It would be fun." Aggie explained.

Suddenly, Dennis appeared as a bat beside Dracula and Aggie. When he transformed back to his regular form, Dennis timidly tugged on Dracula's cape and asked, "Can I borrow Aggie for a while, Papa Drac?"

"Well… uh…," Dracula was about to reason to the kid, but he was hypnotized by Dennis and even Aggie's puppy eyes.

Dracula groaned loudly, feeling defeated, and said, "Alright. Fine."

"YYAAAYY!" Dennis and Aggie shouted happily as they raced each other to Dennis' bedroom.

* * *

As they reached the bedroom, Aggie saw Winnie waiting for her and Dennis to play blocks.

"Alright Winnie, Aggie is going to play with us." Dennis announced, "We're going to make castles out of these blocks."

"And whoever have the best castle, wins!" Winnie said ecstatically.

With a smirk on her face, Aggie knew what she will make out of these blocks.

When Dennis and Winnie started building, Aggie already finished building for 2 seconds; it's a small-sized Hotel Transylvania.

"Wow! Cool!" The kids were amazed of Aggie's creativity. The kids felt that they were defeated.

"Okay, Aggie wins." Dennis groaned.

Aggie just giggled.

* * *

Few hours later, Mavis, Johnny, Dracula, and Vlad entered Dennis' room to see the kids are okay. They saw the kids playing blocks.

Still don't mind, Dracula called Winnie, "Okay, cutie, your parents are waiting for you outside."

Without hesitating, Winnie exited the room, leaving the family and Aggie alone.

"Come on, Sweetie, it's time for you to take a nap." Mavis carried Dennis to his bed.

"But mommy, we have so much fun we Nanay Aggie." Dennis said sadly.

"Nanay?" Dracula was confused about unfamiliar word.

"That's from me." Aggie chuckled. "It's my country's language; also called, Filipino. 'Nanay' is our country's language of mother. Or maybe grandmother, godmother, and it depends on how kids to use it. I like calling myself 'Nanay', well, for giving a little respect. And I promise these kids that I could be their nanny for a while."

Dracula was not interest on Aggie's nationality as he held up a hand, and said, "I don't care about your manners, Agatha,. The only matters is that you make the kids happy. Just like what you did back at the pool. And we don't need a nanny for Denisovich."

"Actually, Dad, we do need a nanny," Mavis interrupted.

"What?! But Mavis," protest Dracula.

"I really needed one ever since, Dad. We don't have much time together when we took care of Dennis before his fangs come out, and all of our staffs are busy with their own work," Mavis explained.

Drac groaned in frustration, "Fine! At least you did very well last month of looking after Denisovich."

Aggie crossed her arms and glared at her boss, who was not interest on her after the things she have done for his grandson's party, "Yes, yes I already did."

The adults and the young teenager put the vampire kid to bed.

Mavis tucked him into bed as she and Dracula started to sing their lullabies.

**Mavis:** _Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are._

**Dracula:** _Suffer, suffer scream in pain, blood is spilling from your brain._

"Whoa, whoa, guys," Aggie finally spoke up, "Those were the oldies already."

"Oh really?" Dracula asked sarcastically as he looked at his sharp nails, "What do you have in mind?"

"Well," Aggie said as she imitated Dracula by checking her own nails, "I have my own lullaby. Different kind."

"Oh, cool!" Johnny exclaimed excitingly, "Well, we'll let you sing yours."

Aggie grinned excitingly as she cleared her throat and started to sing extremely loud and energetic.

**Aggie:** _Hush now! Quiet now!__  
__It's time to lay your sleepy head!__  
__Said hush now! Quiet now!__  
__It's time to go to bed!_

"Okay Aggie, that was..." Vlad tried to stop Aggie from singing, but she continued to sing.

**Aggie:** _Driftin' (driftin') off to sleep!__  
__Exciting day behind you!__  
__Driftin' (driftin') off to sleep!__  
__Let the joy of dream land find you!_

Mavis noticed Dennis' sleep schedule board fell off from the wall, and told Aggie, "Thank you Ags, um..." But Aggie still continued singing.

**Aggie:** _Hush now! Quiet now!__  
__Lay your sleepy head!__  
__Said hush now! Quiet now!__  
__It's time to go to bed!_

The adults covered their ears from hearing Aggie's loud singing voice. As she sang so loud, her voice reached outside the hotel, making two trees in the forest fell down.

Back at the hotel, after the song, Dennis, suddenly, fell asleep. Then, Aggie fell to her knees and lay her head on the bed, making her fell asleep by her own lullaby.

The adults just rolled their eyes, and quietly exit the room.

* * *

Once they're outside, they secretly talked about Aggie.

"She's a bad singer." Mavis complimented.

"Maybe it's my fault." Dracula confessed, "I ruined her musical number back at the pool."

"That's explains everyone sang hours ago." Vlad said. "Although, that girl reminds me of someone. Someone I missed for a long time."

"Maybe we'll just give Aggie some space before she'll plan." Johnny suggested. "She might be tired after a long trip going here."

The rest nodded as they went to back to what they've been doing.

* * *

**Hooray! Chapter 4 is musical!**

**Songs: Smile (Parody of Smile by Pinkie Pie [Shannon Chan-Kent and Andrea Libman] from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**

**Hush now Lullaby (By Sweetie Belle [Michelle Creber] from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**


	5. Time for drastic measures

It's 4:00am. Aggie woke up from her sleep. When she opened her eyes, she realized she was sleeping in Dennis' bedroom, and was delayed on her schedule to plan. Aggie jumped out of her blanket, took her clipboard and ran outside silently.

When Aggie walked down the stairs near the lobby, she saw all the monster use the elevator to go to their respective rooms to go to sleep. She, now, found out that monsters sleep in day and woke up at night. Since she was a human, now's her chance to make some plans secretly. Before she could do that, she could eat breakfast first.

Aggie secretly sat in the family dining room. She felt like she's already in the family. She pulled out her lunch box and opened it, revealing human food inside. 4 breads, a tumbler of cherry-flavored kool-aid juice and a cup of raspberry yogurt.

She was about to take about a bite from a bread, but, suddenly, someone interrupted her.

"Hi, Aggie." Mavis interrupted, with her father and grandfather behind her. "You're up early."

"Just having breakfast. Is it okay if I'll eat here?" Aggie asked as she pointed the family dinner table.

"You've just eat there already. It's fine." Dracula replied as he allowed her to eat in the family dinner table.

Mavis, suddenly, spotted a bread. "Ooh! What's this?" She took the bread and about to eat it.

Aggie saw that and her eyes wide opened as she jumped in and snatched the bread from Mavis before she eats it.

"Aggie, why did you do that?" Mavis complained. "That's disrespect!"

"Do you really wanna know what is in this bread?" Aggie shouted.

"Yes. What's in it?"

"It's garlic! It's garlic bread!"

Mavis, Dracula, and Vlad's eyes widened in shock, then sighed in relief.

Aggie was a little mad at Mavis. She was very worried about her vampire friends that they might get hurt because of their weaknesses like garlic. "So you guys can't eat this. Only non-people who are not allergic to garlic can eat this, like me." Aggie explained as she took a bite from the bread.

"It's a lucky thing you saves me, Ags." Mavis said thankfully.

"I know, right? You're welcome anyway." Aggie said sarcastically.

"We're really lucky you're here." Vlad smiled as he poured some Blood Beaters in his cup.

"That's what everyone keeps telling me." Aggie said sadly, feeling stressed out.

"So why you look stressed out?" Vlad asked, "You make everybody smile almost all over the hotel."

"Yeah, but I didn't make you guys smile yet." Aggie confessed.

The vampires looked at Aggie, and then looked at each other.

"Pfft, it doesn't matter. You can make us smile if you finish planning." Dracula said to Aggie. "And after you take your breakfast, you should continue your plans for the party."

"Aye-aye, capt—I mean, Count." Aggie said as she winked on Dracula.

* * *

After her breakfast and the vampires were off to sleep, Aggie walked through the lobby and took her phone from her bag. She has to call her friends in case she needed help. When the phone dialed, one of her teammates answer her phone.

"Hello?" Someone answers the phone.

"Hey guys!" Aggie replied on her phone.

"Aggie!" Miley exclaimed as all of Aggie's teammates appeared behind her. "So how's the hotel?"

"Pretty good." Aggie explained. "Still same old hotel since I left."

Then, Miley hands over the phone to Piglet. "D-d-did you tell them about your plan?"

"No Piglet. Not yet." Aggie sighed.

Then, Piglet hands over the phone to Luke. "So what are you doing lately?"

"Oh, I'm planning for the hotel's 121st anniversary party." Aggie said. "That's why I called you. I need your help. Perkila put it on a loud speaker form, please. So that all of you can hear this."

Perkila grabbed the phone and pressed the loud speaker button.

"I need all of you guys to come here in the hotel. I really need party items like balloons, banners, strings, disco ball, music, dj equipments, speakers, different-colored spotlights, and confetti." Aggie explained. "During the party, I have to confess Dracula and his family that I want to become his new family member, and I need your support."

"Don't worry, Aggie." Brags, Bugs' guardian, said. "We're here for you."

"YEAH!" All of Aggie's teammates shouted as they all agreed to help their best friend. They also put their hands, wings, paws, claws and hooves together on the phone showing that they're always be a tram no matter what and they will work together to make this their big night.

Aggie smiled as she said goodbye to her friends before she hang up.

The I team scattered around their HQ to get ready for the party preparation. Since Skipper and Skenda were the second-in-commands of the whole team, they were the ones to make sure everything must go according to plan.

Every people have their own assignment to make the party balance for both humans and monsters.

Skepper, Skinda, Kelski, Kowalda, Reco, Rida, Prevate, Prida, Frantis, Francista, Doris, Hunter and Huntress are going to collect stinky fishes for monsters and seafoods for both monsters and humans.

King Julien, Jolie, Maurice, Mac, Mort, Mic, Marlene, Maltor, Tinker Bell, Tankerblush, Periwinkle, Perawankle, Jake, Jape, Izzy, Iztchy, Cubby, Cubry, Skully, Skulio, Applejack, Spike, Cinnamon Stick, and Twilight were gathering the fruits for humans.

Cosmo, Cos, Wanda, Wands, Poof, Pof, Sparky, Sparkito, Discord and Screwball poofed out desserts using their magic. For human, and possible for monsters.

Kitka, Kira, Blossom, Blos, Bubbles, Bubs, Buttercup, Butters, Tom, Ton, Jerry, Jenny, Coop, Cot, Oggy, Oggly, Joey, Joen, Marky, Markyless, Dee Dee, Den Den, Daffy, Daffu, Sylvester, Sylvstre, Fred, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5, and Stan the dog brought out human meat food like chicken, pork, beef, etc.

Rabbit, Rabba, Kessie, Kessia, Bugs, Brags, Lola, Lela, Tina, Tira, Tweety, Twaty, Taz, Tenz, Petunia, Petina, , Yin, Yi, Yang, Yan, Turbo, Chet, Whiplash, Skidmark, Burn, White Shadow, Fluttershy, Ginger, Rocky, Babs, Bunty, Mac (Chicken), Fowler, Shaun, Bitzer, Timmy (Lamb), Timmy's mom and Shirley collected vegetables for humans.

Phineas, Phineaks, Ferb, Flerk, Perry, Pelry, Aglet, Ferb II, Flerk II, Pilar, and Pilair collected bugs and worms for monsters.

Luke, Han, Leia, and Ben rode on the Millennium Falcon to go back to Tatooine to gather the planets' own food for monsters.

Jason, Josan, Roo, Raa, Lumpy, Lumpra, the (3) Blues, Bubbles (Angry bird), Roy, Rebecca, Baby Bugs, Baby Brags, Baby Lola, Baby Lela, Baby Daffy, Baby Daffu, Baby Melissa, Baby Marissa, Baby Sylvester, Baby Sylvestre, Baby Tweety, Baby Twaty, Baby Taz, Baby Tenz, Baby Petunia, Baby Petina, Prism, Gemstone, the Tri-Pies, Cinnamon Roll, and Chloe made party strings, cut out colored papers into small pieces to make a confetti and Bubble (bird) blew up balloons, using his power of inflating his body, and transferred his air to the balloons.

Kowalski, Kelda, Rico, Renda, Private, Prida, Prenda, Dr. Blowhole, Dr. Blest, Shauna, Smantha, Ms. Perky, who's only a lifeless doll, but can speak, and Perkila brought out the speakers and wires.

Tyler brought his DJ equipment with him.

Chyna, and Miley packed their cds of music.

Lily and Oliver brought out all of the dresses and outfits they needed.

Fletcher, Azul, Azal, Rarity, Fancy Pants, and Avery took the dresses to make it more designable and fabulous. While Rarity took some of her white fabrics to make a cover for the tables

Pooh, Pon, Piglet, Pigla, Tigger, Tigro, Owl, Owly, Eeyore and Eeyre gathered ingredients for the monster foods that Aggie sent them to. Although they thought the ingredients are gross but it's just business.

The Skellington family; Jack, Jet, Sally, Saltor, Samuel, Samon, Joseline, Josalan, Sunday and Sundai (including Jason and Josan), went back to Halloween town by portal to gather Halloween decoration and the town's food for the monsters since they and their neighbors in their town are ghosts and monsters.

Red, Chuck, Bomb, Terence, Stella, Ruby and Hal remembered that Matilda cooked good and bad food separately so they asked Matilda about it. Matilda took a few vegetables from her garden while the other members of the flock get a few rotten foods from Bird Island from their home world.

Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich brought out their party cannons.

Timmy, Tims, Tootie and Toots make punched and juices.

Kat and Kit brought out boxes of fishy frisky bits. They thought these foods are for monsters since humans don't eat cat food.

Rainbow Dash, Lightning Dash, Thunder Dash and Soarin made a disco ball.

Dona brought out the spotlights and loads her power of light in it with different colors.

And finally, Sero, Seno, Paco, Pico and Olive brought out the tables for placing the food.

Now all of the members of Aggie's team are now ready to make the Hotel Transylvania's 121st anniversary the best party ever for the both humans and monsters.

Meanwhile, Aggie measured the ballroom, where Dennis celebrated their birthday before, to see if this room will fit all humans and monsters to have fun for the party.

Aggie and the I (Imaginary) team thought that it's going to be a big night for them to celebrate together and have fun in the hotel as they expressed it in a song.

**Aggie and the I team:** _This is our big night__  
__We're getting ready__  
__And we're doing it all right__  
__This is our big night__  
__Friendship survived,__  
__Now we'll start it out right_

_The time's right, gonna make it last 'cause it's the first night__  
__That we're gonna have fun in Hotel Transylvania together__  
__We're so glad, so happy we could never be mad__  
__Did it right now, this is our big night now_

_Two-hundred fifty-six friends on the way up now__  
__Two-hundred fifty-six friends here to show you how_

_This is our big night__  
__We're getting ready__  
__And we're doing it all right__  
__This is our big night__  
__We made it happen__  
__Now let's party all night__  
__This is our big night_

* * *

**Chapter 5 is still the same as my previous one, well almost.**

**Song: This is our big night (Parody of This is our big night by the mane 6 [Rebecca Shoichet, Ashleigh Ball, Andrea Libman, Shannon Chan-Kent, and Kazumi Evans] from My Little Pony: Equestria girls)**

**These characters that I type are Aggie's friends in different group.**

**I don't own these crossover characters: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, Dr. Blowhole, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Marlene, Kitka, Doris, Ms. Perky, Shauna, Hunter, Jack Skellington, Sally F. Skellington, Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Owl, Eeyore, Roo, Kessie, Lumpy, Cosmo, Wanda(fairy), Poof, Timmy, Tootie, Sparky, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Red, Chuck, Bomb, The Blues, Matilda, Terence, Stella, Hal, Bubbles(bird), Ruby(Female red bird), Chyna, Olive, Fletcher, Tom, Jerry, Coop, Kat, Oggy, Joey, Marky, Dee Dee, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Tinkerbell, Periwinkle, Jake, Izzy, Cubbly, Skully, Bugs, Lola, Daffy, Tina, Silvester, Tweety, Taz, Petunia, Baby Bugs, Baby Lola, Baby Daffy, Baby Melissa, Baby Silvester, Baby Tweety, Baby Taz, Baby Petunia, Miley, Lily, Oliver, Fred, Serio, Azul, Pilar, Paco, Yin, Yang, Luke, Leia, Han, Ben Solo, Turbo, Chet, Whiplash, Skidmark, Smoove Move, Burn, White Shadow, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Discord, Screwball, Soarin, Fancy Pants, Cheese Sandwich, Ginger, Rocky, Babs, Bunty, Mac(Chicken), Fowler, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5, Shaun, Bitzer, Timmy(Lamb), Timmy's mom, Shirley, Tyler, Avery, Chloe and Stan.**

**I own these characters: Skenda, Kelda, Renda, Prenda, Dr. Blest, Jolie, Mac, Mic, Maltor, Kira, Dona, Perkila, Smantha, Huntress, Skepper, Skinda, Kelski, Kowalda, Reco, Rida, Prevate, Prida, Frantis, Francista, Jet, Saltor, Samuel, Samon, Josaline, Josalan, Sunday, Sundai, Jason, Josan, Pon, Pigla, Tiggro, Rabba, Eeyre, Owly, Raa, Kessia, Lumpra, Cos, Wands, Pof, Tims, Toots, Sparkito, Blos, Bubs, Butters, Roy and Rebecca(the boy and girl eggs became baby red cardinal birds), Ton, Jenny, Cot, Kit, Oggly, Joen, Markyless, Den Den, Phineaks, Flerk, Pelry, Aglet, Ferb II, Flerk II,Tankerblush, Perawankle, Jape, Iztchy, Cubry, Skulio, Brags, Lela, Daffu, Tira, Silvestre, Twaty, Tenz, Petina, Baby Brags, Baby Lela, Baby Daffu, Baby Tira, Baby Silvestre, Baby Twaty, Baby Tenz, Baby Petina, Seno, Azal, Pilair, Pico, Yi and Yan.**

**These characters owned by DisneyFanatic2364: Lightning Dash, Thunder Dash, Prism, Cinnamon Stick, Cinnamon Roll, Gemstone, and the Tri-Pies.**

**They are so many, but they played a supporting role of the story.**


	6. Confessions and opinions

When Aggie already finished measuring the ballroom, she checked her wrist watch that it's now 12:00nn. It's her lunch time. She went to the dining room, and pulled out another lunch box, but this time, it has 2-piece chicken, a plastic of rice and another tumbler of cherry-flavored kool-aid juice.

When she took out her lunch out of her lunch box, she felt a sudden presence in the force (She was trained as a Jedi from her mentor Obi-wan Kenobi before the Empire rule the galaxy. She is now the Jedi knight after the end of the Galactic Civil war with Luke by her side) that someone has been spied her. Aggie knew who they are, so she pulled out her rosary and holy water from her pocket and pointed them out.

"Don't make me use these." She warned as she turned around to face them.

It was Mavis, Dracula, and Vlad, who were just playing with her by pretending they're gonna bite her. When they saw the rosary and the holy water, which they are also some of the vampires' weaknesses, they stopped the play.

"What are you guys doing here? It's the middle of the day. The sun is up; it's so hot and brighter. It might burn you guys." Aggie warned once again.

"Oh, we couldn't sleep." Mavis explained. "We're checking you on how's your plans coming on."

"About that guys." Aggie said nervously. "I was just wondering if my friends will come here to help me for the party."

Mavis and Dracula glanced at each other. "Sure thing Aggie. Whatever." Dracula agreed.

Aggie can't believe what she hearing. "Really?"

"Of course." Vlad exclaimed. "You're an 19-year-old girl. You can't do that alone."

Mavis lookdd at her wrist watch, and it was 12:15nn. "I'll better check on Dennis."

When Mavis left the room leaving Dracula, Vlad and Aggie alone in the room, Aggie started to share her observation about Mavis' attitude to Dracula and Vlad. "Oh Mavis. Still the same old girl we know." Aggie grunted sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever are you talking about, Aggie?" Dracula asked as he held a chalice of blood substitute.

"I don't really like your daughter's attitude, Drac." Aggie explained. "Before Denisovich became a vampire, Mavis was too overprotective over him. She never thinks about his happiness, she only thinks about his safety. Ever since she visited California and decided to leave the hotel, she's quite happy there. She really wants to live there, and she wants Dennis to live there. But she doesn't know about it. Perhaps Dennis will not be happy if he lives there. This is his home! This is Mavis' home! The hotel is their home! Where they were born! Where they grew up! And she wants to leave?! It was completely wrong!" When her face turned red and hot with anger, Dracula sighed about Aggie's opinion. It reminded him how overprotective he is to Mavis. Suddenly, Aggie continued her conversation. "And if she wants Dennis to be happy and live his own life, she should respect that. If he want to hang out with fellow human friends, then let him, not forcing him. And if Mavis is happy in California that time, then she's happy, not Dennis. She's only thinks about herself, not for her child's happiness!"

Dracula and Vlad were very impressed about Aggie's conversation. Even though she was just 19, they thought she has parent instincts.

"Although she's quite right about knowing what's best for Dennis, she's way too far to be a mother. Like when she wants to leave the hotel, she leaves you lonely in the hotel, Drac, and yelling at you for not letting you trained Dennis to be a vampire so that he will stay. I really hate it when she yelled at you! You're her father and she knows that!" Aggie shouted as she punched her fist on the table

Dracula was shocked about this and thought that she was right.

"And I also hate her when she yelled at you, Vlad." Aggie said as she glanced at Vlad. "Although you did do something wrong, she has no right to yelled at you, after you unintentionally drove Dennis away that time. You're her grandfather and she knows that! She shouldn't yelled at older people like you. She should be very thankful because if you didn't come to the party and your former friends didn't make the attack, Dennis wouldn't be a vampire right now."

"Wow!" Dracula exclaimed. "For a 19-year-old girl, you're really smart at this. Especially, when you observe Mavis' behavior around elders. Where did you get those lessons?"

"Drac, I'm a Filipino. We Filipinos show respect to our elders, especially our parents and grandparents. We have no rights to yell or shout at them. It's very disrespectful."

"But what if they do something wrong like I do?" Vlad asked.

"Tell them nicely. Just be pleasant and correcting them nice and calmly." Aggie answered. "Unlike what Mavis did to both of you!"

"Why don't you to tell her how you reacted that way? Why did you tell that to us?" Vlad questioned her again.

"I don't really want to hurt her feelings. She's also my friend." Aggie explained. "Plus, I really need some relatives of hers that I want to share of. And it was the both of you."

"Your parents did trained you so well about these things, huh?" Dracula asked as he put the empty chalice away.

"Not all from my parents." Aggie corrected him. "Sometimes at school and from my friends and other relatives or… to myself."

"And that's why you develop friendship in your heart." Vlad commented.

"And when you told them about these lessons I learned, they were hurt and finally realize that…"

"…they were wrong." Aggie, Dracula and Vlad said at the same time in a sadder tone. The three were shocked at this.

Aggie smirked at Dracula and Vlad.

When the two fatherly vampires smirked at Aggie in return, they turndd around seeing Linda with facial cream on her face and cucumbers on her eyes.

Dracula and Vlad are shrieked when they saw her.

"Oh, did I scare you gentlemen? I'm sorry." Linda chuckled. "I'm going to get some milk here, okay?" Linda opened a fridge to get some milk.

Dracula and Vlad walked besides Aggie and the three watched Linda walking away with the milk.

"I still can't get over the fact that she's related to Jonathan." Vlad whispered to Dracula and Aggie.

"You and me both." Aggie also shared the same feeling. "Oh, I almost forgot something." Aggie pulled something out from her bag and gave them to the two vampires.

"What are these?" Dracula confused.

"These are black umbrellas." Aggie replied. "In case if you go out in daylight, you need these to protect your skins. I saw it from other vampire movies. And gave the other two Mavis and Dennis, just in case.

"Thanks, Ags." Dracula smiled. "You know, you weren't so bad after all. You only want to be friends with us."

"And you were right, son." Vlad smiled at Dracula, "Humans did change during this century. Like this example with this kid."

"You know, early centuries are very cruel," explained Aggie, "With all the wars, and the killings, and the misunderstandings. But I call this the 21st century, the Century of Friendship, Because, we all live harmony, and forgot our worst pasts of our lives."

"True!" The vampire father and son nodded.

"Well, we better get some sleep." Dracula yawned as he and Vlad walked out, leaving Aggie alone in the dining room to eat. "Good luck with the plans. Not that you'll need them. This must be nothing compared with the stuff you're expected to deal with as the leader of your team."

Aggie pondered about her confession to the family and decided to tell them now. "Dracula? Vlad?"

The two vampires stop and look at her.

Aggie quickly thought that now is not the time. "Never mind. It's not important."

Dracula and Vlad smirk at Aggie once again before they left the lobby.

When Aggie's alone, she whispered her confession frustratingly. "I just wanted to tell you that… I want to be part of your family."

"You what?!"

Jonathan heard the conversation and walks towards Aggie.

"Johnny!" Aggie exclaimed. "How much did you hear?"

"Just 'the part of the family' part." Johnny explained. "You really want to be a part of this family? Why?"

"Because…" Aggie sighed as she thinks she can't keep the secret anymore, and said to Johnny. " …your wife, son, father-in-law and grandfather-in-law were so cool since they fought off those giant bats at Dennis' birthday. Even their powers, strength, and fangs are so cool. I want to be part of you, guys, because… I'm such a big fan and I really want to know all about you. I was also impressed and touched about the history of their family. And I think you guys need a little help about your lives and friendships, and the true meaning of family, and I am willing to help because… I like you guys. You guys were funny and cool just like my friends. Well, I'm also cool myself when I fought off those bats just for you. I thought you needed help."

Jonathan realized about this that the person who plans his son's birthday party likes his in-laws, wife and son. "You know, since you make Dennis' birthday so great and we're both humans, I'm willing to help you."

"Really?" Aggie asked.

"Of course." Johnny replied, before he realized something. "Wait, back up a second. You can fight?"

"Yeah," Aggie chuckled. "I have superpowers, fighting skills, and transform into half creatures I want to transform into, but I'm still a human."

"Why didn't you tell us from the beginning?" Johnny asked.

"I was too embarrassed." Aggie explained, "Maybe you think it's weird that you've been friends by a human, who is not typically normal, and from different world and nationality."

"No, no, no, Aggie," Johnny was surprised and reassured her, "We will never think of that, and perhaps if you're a fighter, you are also cool. Besides, I know Drac. I'm sure he will let you be in our family."

"Oh no, Johnny! Don't tell him. He might be desperate. Just tell him 'someone.'" Aggie stopped Johnny by the hand.

"All right Aggie. I'll ask each of them; Mavis, Dracula, Vlad and Dennis."

"Oh thank you, Johnny." Aggie jumped and hugged him. "You're good too. But between you and me, it's our little secret."

"Deal." Jonathan agreed as he and Aggie brofist at each other.


	7. What is Family?

**Sorry for the wait. I was sick for 2 weeks and I have examination week. Glad it's all over and it's almost summer here. Yay! I have many changes in this chapter from my old story. This is way more understandable than the old one.**

* * *

Johnny went to Dennis' bedroom, looking for his wife. When he opened the door, he saw Mavis sleeping besides their son, while Dennis, still wide awake, playing with his father's cellphone.

Johnny walked towards Mavis and shook her gently to wake her up. "Mavis, wake up."

Mavis opened her eyes, seeing her husband's hand on her shoulder, "Johnny? Why did you wake me up so early?"

"There is something we have to talk to." Johnny replied.

"Okay."

Mavis and Johnny exited Dennis' bedroom and went to their room.

"What are we talking about, anyway?" Mavis asked.

Johnny is nervous to talk; even he promised Aggie he wouldn't tell anyone that she wanted to be part of Drac's family. "Have you ever had a friend who wants to be part of your family?"

"Why do ask something like that?"

"Oh no reason. Because I really think you kinda need a cousin, or sister or other relative aside from your father and grandfather. Or an adoptive relative, who is also a human and not related to me either"

"No need, Johnny. I'm really happy with my family. I had you, my dad, my son, my grandpa and your family. Besides, I already have a cousin, an uncle, and an aunt."

Wait? You have other relatives?"

"Yeah. There was Uncle Gene. He used to live in the basement, but my dad wanted him to get out because he played too much video games 24/7. There was my cousin, Klaus. He's really competitive. There are times I don't want him to be my cousin, but we're still a family. And then, my Aunt Lydia. She's always been strict to me, even taking over the hotel while my dad is out."

"How come I've never heard of them before or saw them at out wedding?" Johnny asked as he scratched his hair.

"Well, we lose contact with them before we met, and I think they don't want humans around, especially Aunt Lydia. She despised humans!" Mavis exclaimed.

"Your grandfather was once."

"Yeah, because he has a change of heart. I don't think Aunt Lydia would have that. She still cares for me though. I'm her niece. She's just doing what is best for me. If there's someone else wants to be part of my family… I think it's too much. You guys are enough." Mavis explained as she hugged Johnny. "Besides, I also had Uncles Frank, Wayne, Murray and Griffin, and Aunts Wanda and Eunice. That's good enough for me."

Johnny was very nervous about this. His wife was so happy about her family; even she doesn't want to have another, who has the same generation like she is and not related to her or not a monster. Johnny never lose hope. He still needed to ask his father-in-law about this too.

Johnny carefully let go of Mavis, "Yeah. I think I should go out and find something we could go to sleep."

Mavis smiled warmly, "Okay, hon."

Johnny left the room and tried to look for Drac.

* * *

Once he reached his destination, Johnny knocked on Dracula's bedroom door. "Drac? May I come in?"

"What? Who is it?" Drac asked. He was inside of his coffin.

"It's your son-in-law. I need to talk to you."

Dracula opened the door with his pjs and let Johnny in.

"What do you want to talk about?' Dracula asked as he closed the door behind them.

Johnny have to make the same consequence that he had with his wife, but in different questions. "Have you ever heard of a human or monster that doesn't belong with us or not related to you, wants join in a family tree?"

Dracula thought about it. "No. Why did you ask something like that?"

"Oh, no reason. I was just wondering. Before I married to your daughter, you already treat me as a family, even though I'm not a vampire."

"I treated you as my family because you and Mavis zinged. Like my wife said to her present for Mavis, 'zing only happened once, and it knew right then, the couple would be husband and wife.' Like you and Mavis did. And you have Denisovich. I also have Frank, Eunice, Wayne, Wanda, Murray and Griffin as my family because they were my close and best friends for centuries."

"But, what about Aggie?"

"What about her?"

Johnny was too nervous to talk. He remembered his promise to Aggie about her plans. "Never mind."

"Have you ever heard of Lydia? Gene? Klaus? Or…" Drac was about to reveal his other relatives, but Johnny cut him off

"Yeah. Mavis told me just earlier."

"Sorry you don't have to meet them. I think they still don't like humans."

"It's okay. I understand. Your dad demonstrated every opinion about humans when he met me, Dennis and my family."

"Well, I don't interact with Klaus and Uncle Gene much, but my sister Lydia, she's way overreacting about humans," Drac crossed his arms and glared at the window, remembering his sister.

"Wait?! Aunt Lydia is your sister?" Johnny was quite surprised quickly left the room, leaving Dracula confused.

"Why, yes. Who do you think she would be?"

"I thought she was a friend. Mavis called Eunice and Wanda 'aunt'."

"Yes, but Lydia was my older sister."

"Oh. That makes sense. So, how come you guys never had been contacted since I got here?"

"Lydia and I weren't so close, but I trust her to watch over Mavis and the hotel. There's no other monster I could trust of keeping the hotel like it used to be before I left for the vampire council other than my sister. Now, she's part of the council after I decided to quit and stayed with Mavis ever since."

"Now I get it. Well, thanks for telling me that. Bye," Johnny rushed quickly towards the door.

"Wait! Why did you bring Aggie up to this discussion?" asked Drac.

"No reason! See ya!" the human left the room and shut the door, leaving Drac confuse.

Johnny felt he's almost been caught, but his mission is not over yet. He still going to ask one last family member in his wife side; his grandfather-in-law. But it's not gonna be so easy.

* * *

Johnny searched around the hotel to look for his grandfather-in-law. Suddenly, a bat appeared in front of him. He recognized the bat and started to hide his face near the ground with his arms embraced his head, shivering in fear. "Vlad Dracula! Please don't kill me. I won't bother you anymore."

Vlad transformed to his regular form, confusing why his grandson-in-law always reacted like this, even though he had changed.

Johnny looks at Vlad with an awkward smile.

"Are you looking for me?" Vlad asked.

"Yes, yes I am." Johnny answered nervously.

"Alright, what do you want?"

Johnny still have to make the same consequence, but different from his wife and father-in-law this time. "Um… if you ever met a fellow vampire, monster or human, who wants to be part of your family, what will you do?"

"Why do you ask like that?"

"Oh no reason. So what's the answer?"

"Well, Mavis is the only granddaughter I had, but she's already married to you, which you're a human, I completely accept it" Vlad explained as he drank a chalice of blood substitute.

"It's kinda true. But what about if you adopt someone?" Johnny asked.

Vlad was surprised about this and spat his drink in a process. "What?! No! Only a Dracula can be in my family."

But I thought… how about your son's friends?"

"My son has his closest friends to be his own family, so I respected that. I have my own friends who were my family ever since..." Vlad stopped right there, as he started to remember someone important to him.

"Since what?" asked Johnny.

Vlad paused his thoughts for a while, then looked down at Johnny, "Come with me. I have something to show you."

* * *

Vlad and Johnny walked down the hall as they stopped when Vlad turned to open a door as he let Johnny in first, then himself before closing the door. Vlad switched on the lights, revealing his room. The room was like sparkling gold and bronze with a coffin in the middle, quite bigger than Drac's. The curtains were dark red, and the walls has many portraits of himself and company.

"Wow, you really outdone yourself when you moved in with us." Johnny was quite impress when he look around the room."

Vlad chuckled, "Yes, well, I took this as an opportunity when you fellas asked me to stay here."

"So, why did you bring me here and why do you want to show this to me?"

"Because you're the first human who ever asked something about my family. I never told this to my daughter, Lydia, or Drac or Mavis," The elderly vampire started to explain. "You see, I used to have a family before I had Drac and Lydia. My parents and my brothers and sisters were killed by your kind. My grandmother and I escaped, but I got separated from her. I never saw her again. I have two best friends who looked out for me after that. They are the family I've got. They even told me to be a king by taking my father's place. My job is to keep the Dracula bloodline running. That's why I raised Drac and Lydia to be what a vampire should be, even hating humans. Lydia gets it, but Drac, not much. My children moved out when they grew up, and I never heard of them anymore, except, well… now."

Johnny was so saddened and guilty about Vlad's story, the same reaction after listening Dracula's story about Martha, "Wow, I have no idea."

"It's all right. You're one of the good ones," Vlad smiled at him, but he grew sadder again. "If the world was different, maybe it would be possible."

"Vlad, this is the 21st century," Johnny said. "People aren't the same as they were back then."

"Can you tell me for certain that if we came out in the open everyone would accept us? Everyone?" Vlad questioned, desperately.

Johnny face dropped in sadness while he considered what Vlad had told him. He remembered this exact moment when Drac told him about Martha. Almost like a déjà vu. Johnny now understood the pain Vlad felt almost a thousand years when he lost his entire family before he made his own.

"No, you're right," Johnny replied, brokenly.

Vlad then hung his head down sadly, "Look, I don't want a stranger to be part of my family. I don't want him or her to get hurt after what happened to my parents and siblings, and the Dracula bloodline have to continue running."

"I… I understand." Johnny nodded.

"And don't tell anyone… yet. I'm not ready to tell the truth."

"Okay. I promise."

"Good." Vlad said. "It's nice talking to you anyway."

Once he left Vlad alone in his room, Johnny felt guilty for the near extinction of his wife's family because of his kind. He already asked his wife and all of his in-laws and no one agreed to adopt another family member to their family. He felt sad about this. What will he tell Aggie?

* * *

When Jonathan and Aggie finally met once again, Johnny is so nervous talking to Aggie. He doesn't know what to say but to tell the truth. "I'm sorry, Aggie. They don't want a family member who's not related to them. It's a good thing I didn't tell them it was you."

"It's okay, Johnny." Aggie sighed. "You did your best. I guess I'm not worth to fit in anyway."

"No that's not true." Johnny comforted her. "You're always welcome to this family. Every monster Drac knows are always welcome to his family."

"It's just because they were Drac's friends for hundreds of years. And I'm the new one. Drac knows me for a month. They know all about Drac and I don't know all about him, just to be part of his family."

"Why don't you just tell him you want to fit in?"

"Like I tell you, I can't tell him. If I'm his relative, I already know so much about him, but I don't. I can't just talk to him that I want to know about his life." Aggie, suddenly, has an idea. "Unless…"

Aggie gave Johnny a big smile showing what she is planning of. Johnny thought her plan is a bad idea. He looked away from Aggie and murmured, "Oh no."


	8. Interview with Dracula

It was 8:00pm

Aggie went to Drac's bedroom with her clipboard and a pen. Aggie knocked on the door. "Drac, are you in there?"

"Who is it?" Dracula asked.

"It's your party planner. Can we talk for a moment?"

"Sure. The door is open. You can come in."

Aggie opennrf the door and saw Dracula in pajamas, much to her disgust.

Dracula saw Aggie' disgust face and decided to use his power to transform his pajamas to his vampire outfit. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I really want to know the history of this hotel" Aggie explained.

"And… why?" He asked.

"I'm very curious. As a young human girl, I have to be curious. I also work here now, so I want to know," She answered confidentially. "So, why did you build this? And there's probably a history behind the hotel before it was built. Please, tell me."

"Well, it's very lucky someone ask me about this. Just get a chair and have a sit." Dracula said as he closed his coffin to sit on it and Aggie used her Force power to pull the chair to her and sat down.

"Do you see that that portrait?" Drac asked as he pointed a portrait behind Aggie.

Aggie turned around and saw the portrait that has Dracula and a woman besides him. "Yes. She looks so beautiful. What about her?"

"That woman besides me is my wife, Martha." Dracula explained. "She was the most beautiful vampire I have ever met. We met in Hawaii at night when we crash in our flight. It was love at first sight; we call it 'zing'. We married, settled down in a castle and we finally had Mavis."

"A Zing you said?" Aggie interrupted with a smirk. "A word 'zing' is a common word, but I didn't know its definition until now. This is a love story! I love it! Tell me! Tell me more!"

Dracula rolled his eyes and got annoyed by Aggie's thirst for knowledge, "Yeah, you kids love love stories. I understand that. Our lives are running smoothly and happy. But, suddenly, a tragedy happened."

Aggie's eyes widened open and cleaned her ears to listen to Drac's story, "What really happened?

Dracula was too sad to tell her, but he knew she was very curious for a human organizer and a party planner, and he already told Johnny, so it's not so bad to tell another human about this, "4 months after Mavis' birth, humans found us and burn our home. I let Martha escape with Mavis and I try to distract the humans. But some of them already killed Martha. I manage to escape and took Mavis with me."

Much to Aggie's shock and disbelief, she felt so guilty that her own kind killed her boss's wife, "That's horrible! Very horrible.

Dracula continued his story. "I build this place for my love to protect her child. As a father, you do everything to keep your family safe, even when they break their trust."

"I completely understand you, Drac." Aggie sighed. "Like other parents do to their kids."

"And don't be mad at Mavis because of her overprotective motherly attitude. She got it from me."

"What?!" Aggie exclaimed as she doesn't want to believe that Mavis got her overprotective attitude from her father.

"When Mavis turned 118, she wants to go out alone to got to paradise, the place where Martha and I met, but I tricked her by building a fake village and made the zombies as the angry humans so she can change her mind for not going out and stayed in the hotel forever. But the plan was ruined when Johnny came to the hotel and I accidentally revealed to Mavis my plan. When I found out Mavis and Jonathan zing, I put my trust on him to protect Mavis and let her go, and travel around the world with him."

"You did the right thing. You know, Drac. It's very lucky you have a child and to be a parent." Aggie commented. "Just like in my country, we give trust to the children, even they're growing-up or not. But it doesn't mean you can't stop protecting them. You're Mavis' father. And I think she really needs you no matter what. Even if she wants to move out or not, she still needs your guidance. Even when she says 'I'm growing up, I can do everything for myself', she will sooner or later realized she needs you. But for some point, give your child a little trust. If you want your daughter to be happy, just do everything to make her happy. You're the father anyway." Aggie punched Drac's shoulder. "But still, I'm quite mad at Mavis for yelling at you and at your father like that because you both did something wrong, even you don't know it was wrong. She still had no respect on that. I'm so sorry about my opinion for your daughter, Drac. I was been like this since my friends do something wrong before, and I'm very disappointed." Aggie almost shed a tear, remembering her friends' mistakes.

"You know, you're not really a parent yet, but you've got the instincts, especially when you express it to your friends as a leader." Dracula chuckled.

"Yeah, I learned those lessons from my friends and in my country. You really have a great story." Aggie commented as her hands were under her chin, and made puppy eyes. She loved Dracula's story, and then turned to sadness after she unintentionally asked about Martha. "Look, I'm so sorry I ask those questions. I never ask you how your wife died, but it's actually part of the history of the hotel."

"No, no, no. It's okay you asked." Dracula stopped Aggie by placing a hand on her shoulder, "I shared these stories with Johnny years ago. Don't be guilty. I know you're curious about this hotel and about me. It's very nice to share my pain with another human besides Johnny."

Aggie sighed sadly again, "You know, I know what it's like to be afraid of losing your loved ones."

Drac arched an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yeah. I had a friend, who was diagnosed and almost died, so I work hard to earn money for his medicines and care. A year later, the doctor said he'll live as long as we thought. I feel so happy!"

Dracula ruffled her hair, "You are a good kid, Aggie. When I first met you, I thought you're one of those humans who still hates monsters."

"Well…, almost," She confessed. "Sorry. When I know about this place that has full of monsters and you are in-charge of this, the last thing I want to do is to kill you…, or kill all of you. But I can't. I'm too religious and friendly. Don't have the instincts to kill. I only believe that there are monsters that are nice and friendly. And look at that, I found the right place."

"You know, you're not only a great white lady like your costume back in Denisovich's birthday party, but you can be a cool white vampire."

"Really?!" Aggie squealed as her eyes grew big and sparkles appeared, showing her cute face. "Cause I really like acting your hypnotizing method."

"Oh boy. Just like any other human," Dracula rolled his eyes. "Okay. Show me, little girl."

Aggie walked a few meters away from Dracula when she cleared her throat to act like Drac's hypnotizing method. "'Beware! For you've been hypnotized by me. I command you to be a little mouse!'"

Dracula shape-shifted into a mouse. "Oh, I've been caught by a mouse trap!" They laughed, as Drac transformed back to his regular form "Someone feed me with cheese, I'm so hungry." They laughed once again when Drac dragged Aggie with him towards the door, "Cause that's what little mice are for." "Yeah, don't say that. I have friends, who are mice and guardian mice too, you know." Aggie explained as they continued their jokes and exited the room.

"It's really nice talking to you, Drac. We should do it again sometimes. But with different topics." Aggie said.

"Deal!" Drac agreed as he made thumbs up.

"Hey, you never tell what happened between you and your dad."

Dracula's face turned to frown and disappointment. "I don't want to talk about it!" He said as he walked away from Aggie.

Aggie was very confused why Drac and Vlad's relationship suddenly ruined. She suddenly has another idea.


	9. A painful past

Aggie walked down to the hallway to find Vlad's room.

Once Aggie reached the door 209, she began to reach the door knob, but the Shrunken head warned her, "DO NOT DISTURB!"

Aggie was so annoyed about this head, and mocked it while making hand gestures, "'Do not disturb, do not disturb', why don't you just leave me alone! I won't do anything bad!"

When Aggie entered the dark room, Vlad secretly uses his telekinesis to close the door to make the little girl thinks she walks in a haunted room.

"Agatha, isn't it?" Vlad switched on the lights to show himself to Aggie is she was surprised about his prank, "I was just testing you if you're afraid."

"Oh, of course I'm afraid." Aggie chuckled nervously, "Well, a little bit, because I'm still a human with fears and I like horror stories."

"So, how can I help you?"

"No. I just wanted to talk to you. I was talking to your son earlier about his past stories, and he doesn't talk anything about you."

"Yeah, because I made his childhood life miserable."

"So there's something I really wanna know, why Drac doesn't like you anymore?"

"Why did you really want to know about that?"

"I'm an 19-year-old female party-planning Filipino. I was very curious and I'm thirst for knowledge."

"Confident little girl aren't you?" The elderly vampire chuckled. "Please, take a seat. I want to share you a story."

Aggie quickly took a chair and sat down on it.

"It's not like he doesn't like me, it's just… I don't want to talk about it." Vlad looked away from Aggie.

Aggie felt guilty about him. "Well, I certainly don't want to pry…"

"Because I do something wrong to him." Vlad faced Aggie again and confessed his past mistakes. "When he was five like Denisovich, Drac's a late-fanger. I thought, at first, he was more of a human if his fangs won't come out after his 5th birthday. So I use this technique called wussy exorcism to his beloved pet raccoon that his mother gave it to him as his birthday gift and… I killed it."

"YOU DID WHAT?! Aggie gasped loudly as she heard this that a parent destroyed his child's one thing of true happiness; his pet.

"I was only trying to get his fangs out to be a full-part vampire. I don't really mean to make him so miserable. I'm just only follow the tradition. I don't really care if my son moved away from me, or never communicated or never visited me, until… I really miss him. He kind of reminds me of his mother."

Aggie gasped in horror as she can't believe what she was hearing, but everything what Vlad said was true. She knew about this situation from her country, but she realized that what Vlad do to his family is so wrong. "Vlad, do you realized what you have done?! You destroyed your son's one chance of happiness when he was little, and you depend on traditions? Are you kidding me? That is not the role of the head of the family! That is what we have in my country before. but they finally realize it's very wrong, and got over with."

Vlad looked down, and choked down his sadness and tears as he admits he's mistakes. "I know I went too far. I only care about our tradition more than my own love for my family. It's just… something happened to my family a long time ago, but I don't want to talk about that."

Before Aggie can say another word, he just noticed a vampire family portrait, only a quarter of it was covered by a red curtain. The family portrait has two parents with four children.

As she glanced up at the picture, Aggie gasped in surprise recognition. "Wow! I know them! I've seen that picture in the internet when I started researching about vampires and royal families." Vlad glanced at Aggie in nostalgia as she spoke. "There's a whole legend around that family."

"A legend, you say?" Vlad asked, puzzled.

"This is the most mysterious family I have ever read, even about its history," Aggie said as her hand glowed for illumination on the picture and told the story she heard. "The story goes that a man and a woman met and fell in love, and they say no two souls were ever more meant for each other. Eventually, they settled down at the man's castle and had five children. For years, this family became the royal family of a random place. But then, a horrible tragedy happened. A fire started mysteriously one night, and it killed all of them. Not even a single one of them had survived, even the children. When I read about their story, I could still feel their powerful family love. They say that even in death, family still stays together forever, and never leave each other.""The legend is wrong," Vlad spoke quietly, his figure silhouetted in pitch black near the picture confusing the the little girl. "It was only... the parents and four children that died."

The elderly vampire suddenly pulled the curtain down hard, revealing the rest of the portrait. The other child that revealed was actually Vlad as a kid with her older and younger sibling. He was a middle child in his time. Aggie gasped in surprise. He was one of the five children, but she didn't remember that one of them survived that tragic event.

"And it was no mystery who killed them," Vlad grit his teeth and his eyes glowed a menacing blue as he snarled, " They were killed by your kind!"

* * *

Outside of the old castle of the royal Dracula family, a mob of humans, holding torches, pitchforks and crossbows, charged in through the gates. Inside the castle, the king, queens, their children (except Vlad), and servants ran down the hallway to find an exit next to the room behind the door they were heading to.

The vampire king opened the door, and led his family and servants in. Unfortunately, a tragedy happened.

A mob humans were already inside the castle, and in the room where they locked all the doors to trap the vampires in. The leader of the mob made the shoot first. He fired the crossbow at the king through his chess, making the rest of the vampires screamed in terror. the rest of the humans fired crossbows and threw stakes at the queen, the four children and the servants. The arrows and stakes stabbed through the chest and abdomen of every vampire in the area as they all fell down with their last words of screams. When they are all finished, the leader walked closer to the dead bodies of vampires to check if one of them survived. his suspicions are correct though. the young vampire princess, who almost has a strong resemblance of Aggie, managed to survive, but the leader stabbed and killed her with a stake through her chest to finish her off. the princess was revealed to be Amaia, Vlad's younger sister that he mentioned when he met Aggie for the first time.

_"THEY are the real monsters."_

* * *

Saddened and shocked by this tragic story, Aggie sighed deeply and sadly, and felt a pang of guilt within her heart. She was so emotional of the story as tears started to show up, but she quickly wiped them away.

"I meant to follow every tradition of my family to save the royal name," Vlad added sadly. "As the last remaining royal family member, you do everything to keep your family safe and keep the bloodline running, even if you have to take away your future generations' happiness.

Aggie nodded slowly and sadly, "I understand. It's really painful that you lose your family when you were little, even when you lived on your own. And you're right though."

"About what?" asked Vlad.

"About that little girl there," Aggie pointed the small girl on the picture. "She looks exactly like me. Is she your sister?"

The elderly vampire placed a hand on the human's shoulder, and smiled when he looked at the picture again, "Yes. That's Amaia. My little sister. We used to be very close, like best friends. I can't believe she didn't make it. I'm sorry that I mistaken you for Amaia."

"Aww, that's okay. I know you missed her. You missed all of them."

"I know. I still have Lydia, wherever she is right now, Drac, Mavis, even Denisovich and Johnny. They're the only family I've got."

In that case, I don't really blame you, even though you went too far. You just can't get over about these traditions since it's now the 21st century. And you just accepted humans in your life now, including your grandson-in-law and me."

"You're right about what you've said, girl." Vlad sighed. "But I still didn't make it up to Drac after I reunited with him. I don't know what to do. Even I now accepted humans like him; he still didn't let me in again."

A light bulb appeared on Aggie's head, but she turned it off and threw it away as it shattered. She has an idea. "Say, why don't you spend time with Dracula tonight? Now's your chance to spend time with your son."

"I don't know." Vlad sighed again. "What if he rejects me?"

"Don't be silly. You're his father and he's your son. You didn't get along with each other for hundreds of years now. Have a father and son time. Come on!" Aggie shouted with enthusiasm as she slowly punched Vlad's arm.

Confidentially, Vlad stood up and shakes Aggie's hands thankfully. "Thank you, Agatha. I'll give it a try."

Aggie smiled as she was about to walk to the door.

"Um… Ags?" Vlad called.

"Yes?"

He smiled warmly, "Thank you for talking me into this."

"No, I'm sorry about you're family," She frowned. "I didn't know about them, and what really happened to them."

"It's alright, you are a good one. You and Johnny. I guess I was wrong. Not all humans are the same."

"I won't say that. There are humans who still hate monsters, but believe, there are lot of humans who likes monsters, especially."

Vlad chuckled in disbelief, "Ha, who would ever like me? do you really think there are humans who like me?"

Aggie said, "I like you,"

"Nice try, you little rascal!" Vlad laughed as he ruffled Aggie's hair.

"No, really, I do!" The little human blushed and giggled.

"Look, you and Johnny are good humans, and you two are the only ones who knew about my parents, and my brothers and sisters. I didn't share this to Drac or Lydia or anyone, and you promise you won't tell anyone."

"Unless, you're going to say about it. No one knows what happened to your family before you have Lydia and Drac. And you can't keep this secret forever. They are your family after all. They have the right to know."

Vlad thought that the girl was right. He can't keep it forever since the pain of the memories about his deceased family was still in him. His new generations wanted to know about the history of their family. "I'll try."

"You know, if I were Amaia, is it okay that I have to give you something?"

"What?"

"This." Aggie gave Vlad a big hug, which Vlad was shock at first that her hug was almost like Amaia, but this one is from a human.

"Okay, Aggie, you can let go of me now." Vlad tried to remove her, but Aggie still hugged him tightly. "Seriously, human, if you don't let go, I'll not bond with my son, like you told me so."

"Sorry. Well I should go. I should go to sleep." Before Aggie opened the door, she called Vlad one last time. "Oh, and Vlad? Make sure that you really spend a lot of time with your son, so he will let you in again."

"I know exactly what I should do." Vlad gave her a thumb up as Aggie smirked at him before she exited the room.

* * *

Once Aggie found her room; room 256, she lied down on her bed, hid her clipboard and pen under her pillow, and went to sleep to refresh her body to make her secret plan a success tomorrow before the party.

* * *

**Special thanks to Gotham317**


	10. Father and son bond

It's 1:00am.

Vlad packed a few kinds of mouse traps in a box to have a quality time with Dracula as a surprise before the big party tomorrow night, but he got disturbed by his son.

"Hey dad." Drac greeted.

"Hey, hey." Vlad panicked as he quickly used his telekinetic power to hide the box behind him from his son's eyes. "Hey, hey you, son. So listen, what activity would you most like to do with your old man?"

"Well, it's not helping me pop out my fangs because it's over and you ate my raccoon. It's not helping me fly and transforming me into a bat because it's over and you threw me from the roof. It's not playing sports and games…, because you always win." Dracula answered.

"You know, for hundreds of years we've never seen each other, I've been thinking that you and I are going mouse catching tonight" Vlad put his son besides him and hugged him.

"You and me in the moonlight in the woods with a box of different kinds of mouse traps?" Dracula guessed frustratingly, "Why don't you just send me back to Camp Winnepacaca and get it over with?"

"We're going, we're bonding, and you're going to love it. You'll see. It'll just be like other fathers and sons this present day." Vlad said excitingly.

Dracula realized about the anniversary party tomorrow night. "Wait, tonight? Right now? But what about the party?"

"Don't worry, your new human party planner Aggie and her friends will take care of it. Besides they will decorate the party when we're going to sleep from our trip." The elderly vampire explained.

Drac felt so frustrated now he got to spend time with his father. "Could this night get any worse?"

"Well, yeah. You're gonna need a lamp, a flashlight and a hearse. And you're gonna carry this box. Be careful, it has full of mouse traps in it. You might get hurt." Vlad warned to his son.

"Oh, come on!" Dracula shouted still frustratingly.

* * *

At 4:30am, Aggie woke up and felt a sudden disturbance in the force. She felt that the two vampires she befriended with are back from their bonding trip. She jumped out of bed and quickly ran to the elevator to go down to the lobby.

The two fatherly vampires entered the hotel, feeling disappointed and frustrated from their trip.

"You ruined our bonding trip. I hope you're happy." Vlad complained to Dracula.

"I don't know what you're complaining about. Look at all these mice we caught." Dracula explained as he showed to his father a box of white mice they caught earlier.

"Son, we didn't catch them. We were arguing so much we accidentally step and hold the mouse traps incorrectly and we're the ones who've been caught. The mice also smell the cheese I put in the box before we left the hotel." Vlad explained.

"We still caught them!" Drac exclaimed. "We have to put these mice and our things inside the storage closet."

"As long as you're in there, turn on the light. I'll help you with those"

"Why do we help each other inside a storage closet?"

"So we could bond."

As Dracula and Vlad entered inside the storage closet, Aggie secretly closed the door without letting Vlad and Drac see her and locked the door. She took her phone from her bag and called her friends "Okay guys, the owner of the hotel and his father are out. You guys come here and bring your stuff with you." Aggie didn't expect about this to happen, but her plan worked perfectly, not just keeping the two vampires out of the way, but having themselves develop a bond towards each other.

After the father and son finished putting their stuff in a right portion of the storage closet, Vlad started to chuckle, "I remembered what your mother said when she was still with us," Then he imitates his wife's' voice, "'You'll never be a responsible vampire of the family'", Then back with his original voice victoriously, "Well, I have the responsibility to do this, boom!"

When Dracula and Vlad tried to open the door, they found out it was lock. "Oh great! We can't open the door because it's lock before we enter." Vlad complained

"And somebody made me leave my cell phone behind so we could 'bond'." Dracula reminded, blaming his father.

"Now is not the time to point fingers." Vlad stood up, "Now is the time to scream in kind of a crazy panic."

Dracula and Vlad glanced at each other as they thought it's a good idea so they shouted and knocked at the door to call for help.

"Help! Mavey-Wavey! Guys! Get us out of here!" Dracula shouted while tapping the door.

"Help! Help! Get us out of here!" Vlad shouted as loud as he can.

They both scream. But no one heard them, because Aggie's friends were already arrived at the hotel. They played the music _"This is our big night" _so loud to test their speakers if they work in the ballroom.

_This is our big night!  
We're getting ready!  
And we're doing it all right!_

"We're stuck in a closet! We're stuck in a closet!" The two vampires shouted but still no one heard them due to the loud music.

_This is our big night!  
We made it happen!  
Now let's party all night!_

Dracula and Vlad screamed in panic. They now realized they are stuck in the closet, and no one can hear them. Worst of all, they can't prepare themselves for the anniversary party tonight.


	11. Party Preparation

The I Team unpacked the party stuff and food from their bags and plastics. Some are carrying large tables that aren't having legs yet, but some are carrying the legs. Aggie was so nervous. Her hands are sweating, her legs are wiggling, and her body is shaking in fear. What if the family she was expecting herself to fit in doesn't want her? What if they don't like the party she planned? What if something bad is happening?

Suddenly, Bugs Bunny put his paw on Aggie' shoulder to calm her down, "Aggie, are you okay?"

Aggie was silent, and placed her hand on her forehead, feeling stressed out.

Then, Coop's guardian Cot showed up, and said to Aggie, "Relax girl, everything's gonna be just fine."

Then, all of the members of the Main I Team and Honorary I Team surrounded their Filipino leader with smiles.

"We'll be at your side, every step on the way." Private spoke out as everyone agreed.

Aggie smiled as she rubbed her hands to make those sweats disappear, and said, "Thank everyone, but if things can't get work out the way I planned, I know you're always there to support me. Because you're all my family.

"Now that's the kind of can-do spirit I'm looking for in the newest Dracula in the family, and the leader of this team!" Cinnamon Stick cheered and winked, "Let's do it y'all!"

"YEAH!" Aggie and the I Team cheered together and for each other as they put their hands, wings, hooves, and paws together, reminding that they have to work together as a team.

Rainbow Dash, Lightning Dash, Thunder Dash and Soarin placed the disco ball hanging on the ceiling.

Dona, Tinker Bell, Tankerblush, Periwinkle, and Perawankle hang the spotlight on the edge of the ceiling.

Sero, Seno, Paco, Pico and Olive placed the two tables on both sides of the room separately for humans and monsters

Rarity placed the white fabrics on the tables.

King Julien, Jolie, Maurice, Mac, Mort, Mic, Marlene, Maltor, Kitka, Kira, Rabbit, Rabba, Kessie, Kessia, Cosmo, Cos, Wanda, Wands, Poof, Pof, Sparky, Sparkito, Blossom, Blos, Bubbles, Bubs, Buttercup, Butters, Matilda, Tom, Ton, Jerry, Jenny, Coop, Cot, Oggy, Oggly, Joey, Joen, Marky, Markyless, Dee Dee, Den Den, Tinker Bell, Tankerblush, Periwinkle, Perawankle, Jake, Jape, Izzy, Iztchy, Cubby, Cubry, Skully, Skulio, Bugs, Brags, Daffy, Daffu, Lola, Lela, Tina, Tira, Silvester, Silvstre, Tweety, Twaty, Taz, Tenz, Petunia, Petina, Fred, Yin, Yi, Yang, Yan, Turbo, Chet, Whiplash, Skidmark, Burn, White Shadow, , Fluttershy, Applejack, Spike, Cinnamon Stick, Twilight, Discord, Screwball, Ginger, Rocky, Babs, Bunty, Mac(Chicken), Fowler, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5, Shaun, Bitzer, Timmy(Lamb), Timmy's mom, Shirley, and Stan placed the human food on the table that has "humans" label on it.

While Jack, Jet, Sally Saltor, Pooh, Pon, Piglet, Pigla, Tigger, Tigro, Owl, Owly, Eeyore, Eeyre , Red, Chuck, Bomb, Terence, Stella, Ruby, Hal, Kat, Kit Phineas, Phineaks, Ferb, Flerk, Perry, Pelry, PJ, Jade, Philimena, Timpani, Chell, Aglet, Ferb II, Dofelia, Ozzy, Ozty, Roxy, Roksana, Donatello, Donto, Pilar,Pilair, Luke, Han, and Leia place the monster food on the table that has "monsters" label on it.

Meanwhile, Skepper, Skinda, Kelski, Kowalda, Reco, Rida, Prevate, Prida, Frantis, Francista, Doris, Hunter, Huntress Timmy, Tims, Tootie and Toots separated the food for both humans and monsters on each table; the stinky fishes and the punch are for monsters, and the regular seafood and juices are for humans.

Fletcher, Azul, Azal, Rarity, Fancy Pants, and Avery were finished customizing the outfits, and Lily and Oliver pack them in their bags.

Skipper, Skenda, Kowalski, Kelda, Rico, Renda, Private, Prida, Prenda, Dr. Blowhole, Dr. Blest, Shauna, Smantha, Ms. Perky, who is still a lifeless doll but can speak, and Perkila plugged the speaker to the music player and Tyler's turntable.

Chyna and Miley pulled out their cds from their bags and place them on the turntable, and Tyler tested his DJ equipment if it plays better.

Roo, Raa, Lumpy, Lumpra, The Blues, Bubbles (Angry bird), Roy, Rebecca, Baby Bugs, Baby Brags, Baby Lola, Baby Lela, Baby Daffy, Baby Daffu, Baby Melissa, Baby Marissa, Baby Silvster, Baby Silvestre, Baby Tweety, Baby Twaty, Baby Taz, Baby Tenz, Baby Petunia, Baby Petina, Prism, Gemstone, the Tri-Pies, Cinnamon Roll, and Chloe loaded their strings and confetti inside the Pinkie and Cheese's party cannons.

And Samuel, Samon, Joseline, Josalan, Sunday, Sundai, Jason and Josan decorated the whole ballroom with Halloween decorations like pumpkins, rubber bats, stuff spiders, etc.

The song _'Time to Come Together'_ plays from thin air while they keep working.

**Aggie:** _It's time for us to come together__  
__It's the only way that things will get better__  
__It's time for us to take a stand__  
__So come on and lend a helping hand_

**Aggie and the I teams:** _Make it up__  
__Yeah, it's all right__  
__We'll get it ready by tonight__  
__Mix it up__  
__Yeah, help our friends__  
__We'll come together in the end_

**(Original) I teams:** _It's time to show that we've got family spirit__  
__Raise your voice and let everyone hear it_

**Honorary I teams:** _It's time to show that we're strong__  
__So come on, everybody, sing along_

**Aggie and the I teams:** _(Look...) Look how we've all come together__  
__(Things...) Things are only just starting to get better__  
__(Look...) Look how we've all come together__  
__(Things...) Things are only gonna get better, better, better, better!_

_(We... will...) Make it up, yeah, it's all right__  
__(Come... tonight, tonight...) We'll get it ready by tonight__  
__(We... will...) Mix it up, yeah, help our friends__  
__(Come... together, together...) We'll come together in the end_

_(We... will...) Fix it up, yeah, it's all right__  
__(Come... tonight, tonight...) We'll get it ready by tonight__  
__(We... will...) Mix it up, yeah, help our friends__  
__(Come... together, together...) We'll come together, together now!_

When Aggie checked the whole ballroom, she was so happy and excited that her ideas for the party came true but it is not worth it when her friends didn't help her. "Guys, this party was the best. I'm so proud of you and to us."

"We really did our best, girl." Chuck said in a charming voice.

"Um… Aggie." Timmy Turner poked her. "We don't know where we should put the juice and punch…"

"…so we put the punch on the monsters' table…" Tims added.

"…and we put the juice on the humans' table!" Tootie and Toots yelled cheerfully.

"It's okay guys." Aggie said. "They won't know the differences."

"Hey Aggie." Skinda called her. "You don't know where we put all of the seafood so…"

"…so we put the stinky fish on the monsters' table…" Reco added.

"…and we put the fresh seafood to the humans' table." Prida finished the sentence.

"Correct kids!" Aggie exclaimed. "But give the half of the shrimps and seaweeds to the monsters too. Maybe, they'll like it."

Kowalda and Rida placed a half of the plate of shrimps and seaweeds to another plate for the monsters.

"And also give a half for the desserts too for the monsters." Aggie commented as Sparky and Sparkito did the task.

"So did you follow the ingredients and the procedure of the monster food I gave you?" Aggie asked Tigger and Tiggro beside her.

"Yes we did, buddy girl!" Tigger answered enthusiastically.

Aggie checked on the scream cheese that can scream (just like in the first movie), a few plates of worm cakes, a few bowls of monster ball soup, etc. And all of the monster food are perfect and taste perfect.

"Um Aggie…" Pooh whispered on Aggie's ear. "Pon and I added a little amount of honey on them to make them sweeter."

"It's okay, Pooh." Aggie said pleasantly. "As long as you make it right."

"Hey big sis!" Josalan called. "What do you think?" she, her ward, her siblings and her siblings' wards showed their adoptive big sister their decoration.

"It's perfect guys. Just perfect!" Aggie exclaimed proudly.

"Ags, when will we blow up the party cannons?" Pinkie Pie asked as she and Cheese Sandwich their party cannons with them.

"In the middle of the party, guys." Aggie said.

Just then, Mavis came in the room. She was surprised of what Aggie and her friends have made as she roamed around the room. "Holy rabies! Aggie, this is the most beautiful party preparation I have ever seen! Human and monster food are separated, with disco balls, spotlights, music equipment and Halloween decorations? It's like my birthday all over again." She charged forward on Aggie in full speed and hugged her tightly. "Aggie, you're the best!"

"Oh, Mavis. Just doing my job." she said. Aggie pushed Mavis to let her go from her hug.

Mavis now realized that her dad and grandfather were nowhere in sight. "Say, did you see dad and Grandpa Vlad?" she asked.

"Um… No, I didn't see them all morning." Aggie lied as she was very nervous to tell her the truth. Screwball knew Aggie was lying since she has the power of knowing someone who's lying.

"Okay. If you see them, tell them that they have to prepare for the party tonight." Mavis requested to Aggie.

"Don't worry, Mavis. I'll handle this." Aggie said as she let her chest out, and pointing herself by her thumb.

"You're a life-saver, Aggie! I'll better get some sleep. See ya." Mavis exited the room and shuts the door.

Aggie smiled calmly as Screwball glared at her adoptive aunt with her hooves cross. "Aunt Aggie, what did you do? I know you're lying."

Aggie quickly covers her adoptive niece's mouth. "Look Screwy, I lied for a very good reason. This is my chance to prove myself to the family that I could be a good friend to Dracula and his family, and they can trust me. And it's my chance. I just want to fix their family problem after last month's fiasco."

"Okay, Aunt Aggie." Screwball sighed. "It better works."

Aggie was not really sure it will work, but she hoped it works. 'Cause it's her only chance to be a trusted human friend and companion to all monster kind.

* * *

**Song: Time to Come Together (Parody of Time to Come Together by the mane 6 [Rebecca Shoichet, Ashleigh Ball, Andrea Libman, Shannon Chan-Kent, and Kazumi Evans] from My Little Pony: Equestria girls)**

**To make this understandable, The Original I teams have 22 groups/crossover titles: The Penguins of Madagascar, The Nightmare before Christmas, Winnie the Pooh, Fairly odd parents, Powerpuff girls, Angry birds, A.N.T. Farm, Tom and Jerry, Kid vs Kat, Oggy and the cockroaches, Phineas and Ferb, Tinkerbell, Jake and the Neverland pirates, Looney tunes, Baby Looney tunes, Hannah Montana, Fred the show, Combo Ni**ñ**os, YinYangYo, Star wars, Turbo F.A.S.T., and My Little Pony**

**The Honorary I teams have 4 groups/crossover titles: Chicken Run, Codename: Kids Next Door, Shaun the Sheep, and Dog with a blog.**

**Pls review!**


	12. Someone's in-trouble

It's 6:00pm. The time when the party is almost started.

As Dracula and Vlad woke up from their sleep in a storage closet, the two startled at each other.

"Oh, we're still in here." Vlad sighed exhaustingly, "It wasn't a dream."

"Why haven't they come looking for us?" Dracula asked as he and Vlad try to stand up.

"Because as far as they know, we're at our trip until tomorrow." Vlad replied.

Suddenly, Dracula smelled something stinky, "What smells like dead mouse?"

"It might be the dead mouse, son." Vlad showed Dracula a dead white mouse that was dead from hunger. "Listen, I'm sorry I dragged you into this. Maybe I was trying too hard… again. The thing is, I just want to make it up to you after what I've done to you before,"

"Really?" Dracula was shocked about this. He never seen his father has to be like this.

"I really admit my mistakes." Vlad shook his head. "I only depend on traditions, and because of this, I lost your mother… and you... and your sister."

"But you did make it up to me when we dance in Denisovich's birthday."

"Yeah, but that was not enough for me. I wanted more for you and me alone. It's frustrating for me because you never tell me what's going on, you never let me in. I mean, we've got such a strained relationship."

"Yeah. Stopping your former friend from killing Johnny, accepted humans in your life, and accepted Dennis as a half-human, that's good enough for me. I started to love you again."

"If I heard that from the start, we wouldn't have had to go on this stupid bonding trip. I love you too… again."

"You know, I'm kinda glad we got to have this moment before we get stink with these dead mice."

"Hey! We are not going to get stink in here. We are strong, we're resourceful, and we never give up. We're Draculas. Let's see if we can find something to—"

Vlad thought he saw a garlic clove. "GARLIC!" he warned Dracula about it. The two vampires screamed in fear as they try to break out. As they push the door harder, the door unlock, making Vlad and Dracula fell out from the storage closet to the ground.

"We're free! We're gonna live!" Dracula shouted happily. "You okay, dad?"

"Yeah, I think so." Vlad answered as he tried to get up. "Someday, son, when you tell this story, and by someday, I mean in five minutes when you talk to Mavis or anyone else, it was garlic, not a flower bud."

Suddenly, when Dracula rolled his eyes, he spotted a pen cover on the floor. He recognized it before. "Dad, who gave you the idea about hanging out together alone?"

"Your human party planner." Vlad answered. "Why do you ask?"

Dracula showed a pen cover to his father. "I think she's here."

Vlad and Dracula thought Aggie is responsible and planned for all of this. They suddenly lost their trust on Aggie in anger. "Agatha!"

* * *

At the ballroom, the party just started. Tyler, Stan, and Rico play the turntable while Phineas, Phineaks and the cockroaches were in-charge for the volumes of the speakers.

The disco ball turned around and the spotlight move randomly. Some humans and monsters liked the food that Aggie's teammates made. All of the monsters and humans, including Aggie, and the I Team are dancing to the beat.

Dennis and Winnie danced together with her few brothers. Winnie was so annoyed by this she beated her brothers off of their spot and finally danced with Dennis. When he saw his friend beat her brothers, Dennis just shrugged and danced with her.

Dennis' cousins were dancing in square dance.

Kelsey held Brett tightly, dancing with him, while Kent and Janet danced together in a brother-sister dance.

Mike and Linda were dancing by partner.

Mavis, Johnny, and Aggie danced together,

The same song _'This is our big night' _was played.

_This is our big night__  
__We're getting ready__  
__And we're doing it all right__  
__This is our big night__  
__We made it happen__  
__Now let's party all night_

_We're here now and we worked so hard to make it come around__  
__To tonight so let's try to make it last forever__  
__The hotel lights so bright, beat is pumping through the night__  
__Party's starting, DJ's got the music just right!_

_Two-hundred and fifty-six friends on the way up now__  
__Two-hundred and fifty-six friends here to show you how_

_This is our big night__  
__We're getting ready__  
__And we're doing it all right__  
__This is our big night__  
__We made it happen__  
__Now let's party all night_

_This is our big night__  
__This is our big night__  
__This is our big night__  
__This is our big night_

"Hey, where are dad and Grandpa Vlad?!" Mavis asked Aggie loudly while dancing besides her. "Did you see them lately?"

Aggie was too nervous to talk since Mavis didn't see her father and grandfather all day. "Well…uh. They might be in…uh."

Suddenly, a red and a blue sparks surrounded the discs on Tyler's turntable to make them to stop playing, making the room so quiet, and the spotlights were turned off. They all turned to the origin of who stopped the music.

* * *

**Song: This is our big night (Reprise) (Parody of This is our big night (Reprise) by the mane 6 [Rebecca Shoichet, Ashleigh Ball, Andrea Libman, Shannon Chan-Kent, and Kazumi Evans] from My Little Pony: Equestria girls)**

**Pls review below!**


	13. True meaning of family

"Dad? Grandpa Vlad? Where have you guys been?" Mavis asked. "We've been looking all over for you."

"Well it's a long story that involves a father-son bonding, trapped in a closet, and a pen cover we found on the floor." Vlad explained as he glared at Aggie.

Aggie was very afraid to confess, but she'll have to tell them anyway."Look guys. I can explain."

"What you have to explain about?" Mavis interjected.

"It is the only chance I have to tell you that I want to be part of your family so you let me." Aggie admitted.

"By locking my dad and my grandpa in a closet?! How could you do such a thing?" Mavis exclaimed furiously.

"We were desperate!" Johnny confessed as he stepped forward to defend Aggie.

Dracula was shocked to learn his son-in-law was involved. "You were in on it too?!"

"It would be nice if we just let Aggie be part of our family." Johnny said defensively as he bent down and held Aggie's shoulders.

"Why would we?" Vlad asked furiously. "She's not even a Dracula!"

Just then, the Phantom of the opera started to sing while he plays a piano.

_The family starts a fight  
__For letting a girl in their tribe…_

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Dracula, Vlad, Mavis, Johnny, and Aggie shouted at the same time.

"Johnny, Aggie is not part of our family!" Mavis yelled at her husband.

This made Aggie and her friends and adoptive families shocked, which it really hurt Aggie more.

"She's just an employee! She's only working here!" Mavis argued.

"Cause you don't give her any chance!" Johnny fired back.

"Mavis, I think Aggie just wants to fit in!" Linda cut in.

"Can you stop it? She'll never fit in! After what she'd done to me and my dad!" Dracula argued.

An upset Aggie squeezed her way past the crowd to get away as quickly as possible. She didn't want to hear those hurtful things anymore. She also realizes that she made a mistake that she forced the family to letting her be one of them. It's an act of disrespecting the family.

"Why don't you let her in? Like what you've did to your close friends? You adopt them as your family." Aglet, one of Perry and Pelry's children, interjected.

"Because she doesn't belong here, she is not one of my closest friends and she's not related to us. And you should know that!" Dracula yelled at Aggie's teammates.

Aggie's eyes are full of tears; some are already drop off while some are new tears form in her eyes. She starts to run away from the ballroom to the outside of the hotel. No one noticed except Dennis and Winnie. Unbeknownst to them, Bela, Vlad's former servant, spied on them all night. He returned for revenge over Vlad for shrinking him before.

"Nanay Aggie, where are you going?!" Dennis shouted as he and Winnie followed Aggie outside.

"Away from here!" Aggie answered loudly as she still ran through the woods and started to cry.

"But Nanay Aggie, you don't know about this place. It's not safe out here all by yourself." Winnie warned. "I know a place that we could hide. Follow me!" Winnie leaded her friends to her fort.

* * *

The fighting was still in chaos.

"Why would you let Aggie be one of you? Just give her chance. She can be a good family member." Butters, Buttercup's guardian, interjected.

"I just told you, she's just an employee!" Mavis yelled.

Fluttershy gasped. "How dare you calling my sister-in-law 'just an employee'!"

"Sister-in-law? She and your husband are not the same species." Vlad scoffed as he pointed out Discord.

"Species doesn't matter!" Discord shouted. "The only matter is how to respect others for who they are."

"Why do you guys ever let Aggie be part of your family even though she doesn't belong to your worlds or your own species and not related to all of you?!" Dracula interjected.

"Aggie risks everything just for us and we're the one who let her be one of us. She just wants to be close to us!" Prenda, Private's adoptive guardian and wife, explained.

"You shouldn't put rules in your family!" Saltor, Sally Skellington's guardian. yelled.

"You don't know anything about family, do you?" Mavis glared at the I teams.

"Family is not only base on the same blood, related people and bloodlines, it's also being close friends." Perry explained. "If a person who is very close to you and did everything just for you, even though he, she or they are not related to you, they consider you as a family and you consider them too! Even if they don't belong in your own world."

"Like Aggie for example," Josalan, Jet and Saltor's daughter and Joseline's guardian, stated, "She has 26 adoptive families; she became a sister, cousin, aunt, and a good relative. Don't you know that?"

"Even if she is different than each of us, we don't care!" Tom yelled.

"Aggie is the leader of the team!" Phineas yelled. "She gives us tests to correcting our mistakes to each other!"

"Yeah, she was a very good leader! And in return, she is welcomed in each of our families!" Phineaks, Phineas' guardian, added.

"Aggie does everything to prove that she could be a good friend and a family to you, like to us!" Baby Tweety cried.

"Yeah, just like what your friends did to you for hundreds of years!" Pico, Paco's guardian, shouted at Dracula. "Always been loyal, helpful and supportive to you. Just like what Aggie do to you."

"She locked us in a storage closet!" Vlad snapped loudly.

"She did that because she wants you and your son to have a good relationship again!" Jape, Jake's guardian, fired back as he crossed his arms." She told us everything about you, and she confessed to us that she will do her best to make you both love again as father and son."

"But why did she do that? It's none of her business." Dracula interjected.

"Oh come on, Drac," Griffin interrupted as he, Frank, Murray, Wayne, Eunice, and Wanda walked forward defensively for Aggie. "She was only trying to help."

"I know Aggie likes to mind someone's business, but it's a good thing. She just wants to fix anyone's problem, like yours," Bug Bunny's explained.

Then, Johnny cut in and talked to Drac and Mavis, "Listen, guys, when I came here, even before or after I told everyone that I was a human, you all already welcomed me here and you want me to stay. I thought you everything I know about the outside world. Aggie wants to fit in, just like me. She didn't just told me, I just saw it. She works so hard to be one of us. Why can't we just let her in?"

Vlad sighed in desperate when Johnny asked that question. He started to confess something that he kept from his family for a very long time, "I have something to confess, everyone. Honestly..., I do like Aggie. She's a good girl. It's just that... I have a reason why I don't her to become part of our family. My parents and siblings died when I was young, and I never told everyone about it, not even to you," He looked at his son and granddaughter. "I don't want to get you or anyone involve in this, and if Aggie was part of my family, she'll get involve on it."

"With all due respect, Aggie is a strong gal. She can take care of herself, no matter what the problem your family got into," Olive said.

"And that problem you said, it will never happened. It's been hundreds of years," Mavis added.

"And besides that, why else Aggie wants to go back after Dennis' birthday? Why did she volunteer to plan this whole party? Why did she want to talk to you with your problems?" Johnny inquired

Then, Frank took a little step forward, and said, "I really like Aggie. Monster or no, or doesn't belong here. She makes everybody smile."

"I think I know why! My girlfriend likes you guys! She idolizes you! She wants to know a little better, and to get your family together again after your conflicts and separations for hundreds of years" Red glared at the the three vampires, then change calmly.

"You should be thankful for Aggie that she planned for the two of you to have a bonding time together." Blossom scolded.

"She also treats Dennis as her own son when she bonds with him." Smantha, Shawna's guardian, said as she points Mavis about her son and sister.

"And look at this party!" Jenny, Jerry's guardian, shouted as he and his fellow teammates showed everyone the ballroom. "Aggie planned this party just for you, all of you and the hotel. She did her best so she will not let you down."

"She did all of these things so she would fit in." Babs explained.

"Even though, we don't want her to, but we just let her go." Fred interjected. "But this happens!"

"You ruined her dream to be part of you!" Ginger shouted.

"She adores you very much. Like I do to other rainbow monkeys!" Numbuh 3 said as she hugs a rainbow monkey toy.

"And you don't appreciate her!" Prevate, Private and Prenda's son, cried.

"Why else she wants to know all about you?" Whiplash snapped.

Shaun, Bitzer and the flock cannot talk, but they express their anger towards the vampires.

"You adults have no mercy…" Numbuh 4 almost shouted when Numbuh 2 covers his mouth.

"Numbuh 4, don't blow this for Numbuh 1.5." Numbuh 2 whispered. Numbuh 4 suddenly crosses his arm and keeps his mouth shut.

"Aggie is the sweetest, kindest, friendliest best friend and family member we ever had in our whole lives." Skipper snapped at Vlad, Dracula and Mavis. "And if don't gave her chance to be part of your family and the love she deserves because she's not related to you, or she doesn't belong here in this world then you don't know anything about family!"

Then, Rebecca sobbed as she looked at the three vampires, with tears in her eyes, "How could you? After what Aunt Aggie done to you so good?"

Dracula's anger faded away, and tried to explain "Okay, I know what my dad, my daughter, and I just said about Aggie, but believe me, what we just said, isn't what it means about her." Suddenly, the I team angrily threw pieces of cake on Dracula as his face was covered with icing.

Vlad saw this, and started to laugh, but Dracula used his telekinesis to bring another cake closer to him, and threw it on his father's face to make him stop laughing. "You hurt her, too!" He yelled at Vlad, reminding him that he's also angry at Aggie.

"And you, Mavis…!" Johnny yelled at his wife with his arms on his hips, and glared at her, "You didn't let Aggie be a close and best friend to you, like a sister. I thought you like her, and you wanted to hug her."

"I thought, at first, she was just a normal human," Mavis stated her confession, "But I found out, she was so special, like having lots of friends and adoptive families, and making everybody smile."

"She did many good deeds just for all of us. She even tries to help you cope with our problems. Have you ever saw that?" Johnny expressed by heart.

"Yes. I saw that," Dracula admitted. "When I talked to her and told her everything about my life, she did try to cheer me up."

"She did the same thing to me when I told her my secret," Vlad nodded.

"I think we're kinda hard on Aggie," Mavis rubbed her arm in guilt. "She did all of these just for us. She's like... a family, because this is what families do. Helping each other, and make each other happy from their problems, just like what Aggie did."

"I wish you realized it sooner. You shouldn't call her 'just an employee', because she's not. She's more than that! I can feel it. She wants our family to have a better and happier life," Johnny said as Mavis, Vlad, and Dracula's hearts filled with guilt for the little Filipino girl, who was been friendly to them. "We should give Aggie the same chance that you gave to me."

Drac hung his head in guilt, "I think we owe the girl an apology."

Ferb II scanned the room, finally noticing Aggie was not around in the room. "Hey, that reminds us, where is Aggie? Aggie?" He called out.

The three vampires broke their anger and guilt, and looked around for the Filipino girl.

"Aggie?!" Lumpy and Lumpra, Lumpy's guardian, cried.

"Agatha?!" Yi, Yin's guardian. cried also

Bela growled, realizing this was his chance to take revenge on the humans and Vlad. He flew off locating where Aggie, Dennis, and Winnie are hiding.

* * *

**Pls review**


	14. Epic battle

In Winnie's fort, Aggie shook her head down in sadness. Dennis and Winnie gave something to her.

"Here, Nanay Aggie!" Winnie exclaimed as she and Dennis put their treats on the table for Aggie. "This will cheer you up!"

"Dead pigeon and animal blood?" Aggie questioned in disgust.

"Enjoy, cebause I'm going to convince Papa Drac, Mommy and Great-Grandpa Vlad that they have to let you in and you could be one of us now." Dennis suggested as he ate his avocado.

Aggie, suddenly, confessed her mistakes to the kids. "Actually Dennis, I just realize now. I didn't do my best to fit in; I just forced your mom, your grandpa and your great-grandpa to let me in to your family. I'm sorry. I just want to because you guys were awesome and all as a family, and I want to know how it feels to be living in a monster family like yours. I want to know you guys better too. But I realized I also disrespected your family when I put them on pressure to let me in. I guess, I'm not worth it. I guess this is not the way I've been expected. I'm sorry I'm not related to you guys." Aggie shook her head.

Dennis and Winnie pounced on Aggie against the wall.

"We don't care you're not related to us or one of us!" Winnie said. "You're the friendliest human friend we know.

"And you're always be our greatest nanny, Aggie, no matter what!" Dennis hugged Aggie tightly.

"Oh, you guys are so sweet." Aggie shed a tear that she was touched on what Dennis and Winnie said to her.

Suddenly, something's crash on Winnie's fort. The pieces of the ceilings were falling apart. A big, heavy debris falls and is about to hit Aggie and the kids

Aggie pushed the children away from her side to protect them, causing Aggie trapped on a debris. Aggie knew this is very dangerous for the kids to stay. "Dennis! Winnie! Go without me! Save yourselves!"

Dennis can't believe of what he just heard. He doesn't want to leave his new nanny alone "But Nanay Aggie…"

"Go!" Aggie yelled.

"But…" Winnie hesitated.

"GO!" Aggie shouted as she used the Force Push to push Dennis and Winnie out of the fort, causing them to fall. Before they hit the ground, Dennis transformed into a bat and caught hold Winnie's dress to carry her. The kids glanced at each other and nodded that they have to call for help. So they have to return to the hotel to ask for help.

Aggie was so happy that her new kiddy playmates were safe, but still afraid that danger is coming for her.

* * *

Everyone in the ballroom had formed a search party for the party-planner as they searched high and low for Aggie, but nobody could find her.

"Aggie!" Oggy, Oggly, Joey, Joen, Marky, Markyless, Dee Dee and Den Den shouted at the same time.

"Agatha!" Chet called out as he flies around with his shellicopter.

"Ags, are you there?" Coop cried as he and Cot looked under the monsters' table.

While Kat and Kit looked under the humans' table, they saw nothing as they shrugged and replied, "Meow! (No!)"

"Twinny!" Discord cried in distress while flying around the room.

"Big sis, where are you?!" Samuel, Samon, Josaline, Josalan, Sunday and Sundai sounded on the verge whilst they worried.

"She's not in her room," Mavis told Dracula.

"She's not by the pool." Dr. Blowhole told his teammates coming back from the pool.

"She's not in the lobby," Jolie told them as he, King Julien, Maurice, Mac, Mort and Mic already check the lobby.

"She's not in this bowl of punch," Frank said sheepishly after drinking an entire bowl of punch.

The I Team members were sick with worry about their best friend and leader for her disappearance.

"Oh, where could she be?" Rabbit said worriedly as he and Rabba rubbed their hands together in panic.

Bunty, one of Ginger's chicken friends, jumps and raises her wing. "I think I saw her run away with a vampire kid and a werewolf pup."

"Then why didn't you tell us?" Rocky asked.

"Well, we're in this conversation with her so-called 'new future adoptive family'" Bunty scoffed sarcastically referring to Vlad, Dracula and Mavis.

When the three vampires came over to them, still looking glum for what they said about Aggie, the I teams glared at them. They blamed them for Aggie's disappearance.

"We should have known before that this place wasn't fit for Aggie! "Azal, Azul's guardian, told her friends.

"Especially to the ones who didn't appreciated her!" Lily said sarcastically.

"We don't know why we ever let Aggie work here again!" Red yelled directly at the three vampires for hurting his girlfriend. Then he turned his back on them stubbornly.

Suddenly, Dennis and Winnie arrived just in time. Dennis transformed back into his regular form and flew forward to Dracula while Winnie leaped forward to her mother's arms.

"Dennis, where's your nanny?" Mavis asked as she hugged her son.

Instead of Dennis, Winnie answered Mavis' question. "We've been attack by a big bat that we fought before. Nanay Aggie saved us but she was left behind."

"Wait? A big bat? We fought before?" Vlad started to familiarize the big bat that Winnie just said. Then he finally figured what the wolf pup said as he gasped. "Bela!"

* * *

Into the woods, Bela grabbed Aggie by her hair while Aggie tried to fight Bela off but she still swung by her hair. "Let me go! Let me go!" Aggie shouted at Bela.

"I'm not letting you go!" Bela yelled at Aggie's face. "Cause you're gonna be my bait tonight!"

"Bait? What do you mean I'm the bait?" Aggie asked fearfully.

"Let me tell you about my evil plan, shall we?" Bela said as he still held Aggie. "You know, Vlad is always on my side because we both know monsters and human don't belong together, until, because of his lousy family and you, humans, ruined everything!"

"No, that's not true! Everything's change now. Humans like monsters now. And they like us too!"

"This cannot happen! We don't belong with you as always! I was supposed to steal that red-headed human's soul that day until that Vlad stops me and shrunk me down!"

"Because you harm his family!"

"SHUT UP! Vlad's no longer mean to me anymore. We were supposed to be friends, but, now, he takes his family and the humans' side."

"What will you do to him?" Aggie asked in worry

"Glad you ask. I'm going to have my revenge on Vlad after he shrunk me by using this." Bela showed Aggie a wooden stake he held with his spare wings, one of vampire's worst weaknesses. Aggie figured out that he's going to kill Vlad, much to her horror.

"You can't do that. Vlad was your friend!" Aggie exclaimed

"Not anymore. He's in my enemies' side now."

"There was no side he's taken. He's only doing the right thing!"

"For saving a human?! That's why you're my bait. I think he and his family were looking for you right now."

"They're not looking for me. They don't like me anymore." She shook her head sadly.

"Oh really? Then why they thrown a huge search party just for you?"

Aggie was shocked that they were really looking for her when she ran away. If she didn't ran away, none of this would have happened. She really blames herself, and thought it was all her fault.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Dracula, Vlad, Mavis, who carried Johnny by his shirt collar, and Dennis are in their bat forms and are about to leave, but they got interrupted by the I Team, who were still angry at them.

"Why should we trust you, Vlad?" Ruby, Red's ex-fiancée, glared at Vlad. "This Bela is your former servant and friend. Probably you will help him for what he will do to Aggie!"

Vlad scoffed, and shouted. "You want us to bring Aggie back to you alive, right?! So you have to trust us!"

The I Team glanced at each other to think it over.

"Fine." Oliver sighed stubbornly.

"But we'll follow you to make sure!" Daffy suggested while he blew his tongue out from his beak.

Vlad rolled his eyes as he led his family to rescue Aggie, while the I teams and everyone left the hotel to find her.

* * *

Bela was very impatient while holding Aggie. He waited for too long for Vlad to come. "What's taking him so long?!". Bela then noticed Aggie whimpering in fear. "Well if he doesn't come here sooner, there's nothing I can do to you… but to—" Bela raised the stake attempts to kill Aggie.

"BELA!" Vlad yelled as he and his family just in time before Bela killed Aggie. Dracula, Vlad, Msvis, and Dennis transformed back into their regular form while Mavis put Johnny down. "Let her go!" Vlad commanded Bela.

"Why should I?" Bela scoffed. "This human girl is the reason why you were in this situation!" He pulled Aggie's hair harder, which made her crying in pain.

Dracula was starting to get angry when he saw Bela hurting Aggie too much. "I swear if you hurt Aggie…"

"Wouldn't dream of it," Bela interrupted. "But if you want to see this girl alive, you have to stop taking the humans' side, and we'll do whatever we do back in our times."

Vlad figured out what Bela meant; stealing the humans' souls, and destroying stuff. Vlad can't betray his family. He'd finally changed, and can't change his mind, but he's still going to save that human girl who looks a lot like his sister. So he figured a plan as he said in a fake surrender at Bela, "Alright Bela, fine, I'll leave my family's side, but you have to let Aggie go."

Bela lowered Aggie down, almost to the ground.

Realizing it was his chance, Vlad transformed into a bat and charged forward towards Bela, punching him on the stomach. Vlad swooped up to punch Bela's chin and punch hard on his face. Bela groaned in pain.

Now it's Vlad's chance rescue Aggie from Bela's claw, but Bela already healed so quickly from the punches. He quickly grabbed Vlad tightly and threw him to the ground unconsciously as he transform back to his regular form.

Dracula, Mavis, Dennis, and Johnny gasped as they ran over to Vlad and comforted him to see if he's okay.

Aggie was shocked to see her new friend got hurt. "You hurt my friend," She stared in horror and pity, and started to enrage as her eyes turned red. "You hurt my big brother!"

As the family saw a sudden change from the human girl, a magical thing happened. Her upper canine teeth turn into fangs This result makes her a vampire.

Aggie grabbed Bela by his neck with her new found vampire strength, and punched him hard on the face with a loud roar, causing him to be thrown back and crashed into an tree.

This made the giant bat even angrier as Bela called out his fellow bat cronies for help and to make an attack.

As the entire search party entered the dark woods, everyone heard roars that are extremely loud coming from nowhere.

"What was that?" Frank asked frightened.

The I Team run through the woods to see if Aggie was still there. "Don't worry little Aggie, we're coming!" Chet shouted.

Back with the family, Aggie helped Vlad to get up, "Whoa, are you okay Vlad?"

"I think so." Vlad groaned as he rubbed his head.

"Great-Grandpa Vlad!" Dennis called as he pulled his great-grandfathers cape. "Look out!" He pointed Bela, who threw a huge rock on them.

Aggie jumped and smashed the rock into pieces as she turned into a white bat with a black hair and still has human eyes. She charged forward in full speed, which punching Bela on the face... again.

As soon as the I Team arrived, they halted. For they could not believe their eyes. Aggie transformed into a white vampire bat and she was fighting Bela to protect the Dracula family. They were shocked at first, but then smiled with pride and unbridled "Yaaay, goooooo Aggie!" The I Team cheered with much pride, enthusiasm, and ecstasy.

Aggie swooped in random direction and rapidly to punch Bela and hammered his head to the ground. She also lifted a big tree using it as a golf club, and shouted teasingly, "Fore!" She swung the tree and hit Bela, hurling the bat not so far away from the family.

After that, Aggie flew back to the family, transforming back to her regular, and bowed to the Dracula family. The family smiled impressively for Aggie, who was now a vampire just like them. But they're very curious of how she becomes a vampire without biting her. At that time, the search party has found her.

The I Team run over to Aggie feeling so proud of her. The monsters and humans arrived just in time too.

"Aggie! There she is!" Wayne yelled.

"Aggie, my cous, that was amazing!" Bomb squealed as he and his teammates group hugged Aggie tighter.

"How did you do that?" Cubby asked proudly.

"That was awesome!" Rainbow dash shouted.

"You're so cool!" Francista cheered.

"We've been looking all over for you, little girl." Frank told her.

Everyone was amazed when they all found out Aggie was a vampire. They all crowded around the little Filipino girl, congratulating her. Even Aggie felt proud of herself that she's a vampire, she secretly confused how she became a vampire for an unknown reason.

Suddenly, Aggie felt a sudden presence in the Force. Her new-found super vision allowed her to be able to see Bela's army of bat cronies approaching, even with her glasses on. "More intruders! Bats!" Aggie cried out while she fixed her glasses properly, transforming into a white mist and flew off to face them. A horde of bat cronies arrived, ready to attack. But Aggie, transforming back into her regular form, was already in the fight as she began punching one of the bat cronies in the face, then grabbed another one and threw it to the another bat.

As Dracula, Vlad, Mavis, and Dennis put their fists up, all smiling deviously, Drac said, "Ooh, this is gonna be sooo good."

Rushing in to assist Aggie, Dracula, and Vlad fought bravely together against the bat cronies using their increased strength and speed. As a group of bat cronies approached them, the father and son raised their hands to freeze the bat cronies, then walked calmly away, and snapped their fingers to break the spell and caused all the cronies to pile one another.

A bat crony snuck up behind Aggie about to grab her but Mavis and Dennis jumped him, pushing him away from Aggie. Using their increased strength, they punched and fight off the bat cronies. With the use of their shape-shifting powers, Mavis transformed into a mouse and Dennis transformed into a spider to scare the bat cronies. Then Mavis and Dennis used their telekinesis to crush them with a bunch of rocks and trees. Aggie smirked in awe to watch her new friends take on the bat cronies. She also secretly chuckled as she remembers they've done this before.

Then Aggie flew up over her teammates and leads them to a fight. "I Team, CHARGE!"

All of Aggie's teammates joined the battle scene. Each of them used their every moves, strength, powers and weapons while some of them work together to fight off bat cronies.

Skipper, Kowalski, Private, Dr. Blowhole, Marlene, Maltor, Doris, Dona, Shauna, who hold Ms. Perky doll, Perkila, Hunter, Huntress, Skinda, Kowalda, Rida, Prida, Francista, the Skellington family, Timmy, Tims, Tootie, Toots, Perry, Pelry, Aglet, Ferb II, Flerk II, and Dofelia fought the bats in hand-to-hand combat

Skenda, Skepper (water), Kelda, Kelski (fire), Renda, Reco (earth), Prenda, Prevate (air), Frantist, and Frantis (lighting) used their powers of choice to fight off the bat cronies.

Rico, Rida, Phineas, Phineaks, Ferb, Flerk, Jake, Jape, Luke, Han, Leia, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 5 used weapons to blast and fight the cronies.

Cosmo, Cos, Wanda, Wands, Poof, Pof, Sparky, Sparkito used their wands to zap the bats with their electrical magic.

Tom, Ton, Jerry, Jenny, Coop, Cop, Oggy, Oggly, Joey, Joen, Marky, Markyless, Dee Dee and Den Den used frying pans and mouse traps to snapped and hammered down the bats.

Blossom, Blos, Bubbles, Bubs, Buttercup, Butters, Kat and Kit used their superpowers to attack the bat cronies.

King Julien, Jolie, Maurice, Mac, Mort, and Mic unintentionally fought the bat cronies with their dance moves.

Chuck, Bomb, The Blues, Matilda, Terence, Hal, Bubbles (bird), Stella, Ruby, Roy and Rebecca threw themselves by using the slingshot to attack the bat cronies as they used their powers (like in the game). Bomb also exploded in front of a pile of bat cronies.

Tinkerbell, Tankerblush, Periwinkle, Perawankle, Izzy and Izztchy used their pixie dust to make bat cronies useless to fight.

Serio, Seno (Tiger), Paco, Pico (Toro), Azul, Azal (Eagle), Pilar and Pilair (Iguana) transformed into their animals of choice to fight.

Yin and Yi fought using their woo-foo magic while Yang and Yan fought using their woo-foo might.

Kitka, Kira, Owl, Owly, Kessie, Kessia, Skully, Skulio, Rainbow Dash, Soarin, Thunder, Lightning and Prism, who rode on her mother's back, swooped in random directionto fight.

Screwball and Discord used their power of chaos by poofing out cotton candy clouds that rains chocolate milk and apple pies over the bat cronies. They also turned the rabbits' feet into hooves to make the rabbits ran over the bat cronies.

Applejack, Cinnamon Stick, and Cinnamon Roll kicked out the bats while Spike blew fire on the bats that were screaming in pain because of the fire.

Pinkie Pie, Cheese Sandwhich and the Tri-Pies blew their party cannons over the bats.

Bugs, Brags, Daffy, Daffu, Lola, Lela, Tina, Tira, Sylvester, Sylvestre, Tweety, Twaty, Taz, Tenz, Petunia and Petina used their looney attitudes to fight, making the bat cronies annoyed and crazy about them.

Twilight uses her magic to blast a bat crony.

Fred screamed so loud in fear at the bat cronies. A bat crony covers its ears, but its eardrums were already broken. The bat whimpers in pain as Fred escapes quickly.

Turbo just went fast, making the bat cronies have a hard time catching him, and Turbo just hit himself onto some bat cronies whoever wanted to get him on his way. Whiplash and Skidmark used their shells turbine and propeller to blow the bat cronies out of their sight. Smoove Move used his shell with speakers to play music too loud, which making a bat crony covers his ears, but with this distraction, White Shadow charged down and pinned the bat crony's head to the ground with big wheels of his shell. Burn used her shell to blast the cronies with fire. Chet flew away with his shellicopter to avoid being caught by the bat cronies, which they ended up bumping at each other.

A bat crony terrorized Pooh, Pon, Piglet, Tigger, Tiggro, Rabbit, Rabba, Eeyore, Eeyre, Lumpy, Lumpra, Roo, Raa, Chyna, Olive, Fletcher, Cubby, Cubbry, Baby Bugs, Baby Brags, Baby Daffy, Baby Daffu, Baby Lola, Baby Lela, Baby Melissa, Baby Marissa, Baby Sylvester, Baby Sylvestre, Baby Tweety, Baby Twaty, Baby Taz, Baby Tenz, Baby Petunia, Baby Petina, Miley, Lily, Oliver, Ben, Fluttershy, Rarity, Fancy Pants, and Gemstone as they embraced each other in fear, only to be eaten by the old gremlin lady. "I didn't do that." She smiled.

Meanwhile, Frank, Wayne, and Murray joined the battle scene.

Frank used his incredible strength and large fists to smash one of the bat cronies in the skull.

Murray summoned a swarm of beetles to keep the bat cronies at bay.

Wayne gave a loud whistle to call upon his many, many, many wolf children, and together, they attack and bit the screaming bat cronies.

Two bat cronies terrorized Dennis' cousins, but Dennis arrived just in time to save his cousins. With his super speed in bat form, he circled two bat cronies into a giant ball. Just like playing soccer, Dennis kicked the bat cronies to his cousins. When Connor kicked the bat ball too hard, the bats as a ball flew all the way to hit other bat cronies that almost harm Mike, Linda, Brett, Kent, Janet, Eunice, and Wanda (werewolf).

Ginger, Rocky, Babs, Bunty, Mac (chicken), Fowler, Shaun, Bitzer, Timmy(Lamb), Timmy's mom, Shirley, Tyler, Avery, Chloe, and Stan tried to run for their lives as the approaching bat cronies swooped down and grabbed them with their strong claws, and intended to fly away with them. "Aggie! HELP!" the chicken, Tyler, Avery, and Chloe cried. Aggie looked up and saw that the members of the Honorary division of her team were in trouble. She raised both of her arms as she froze the bat cronies in midair, but dropped the chickens, the sheep, two dogs, and three humans in the process. They started to fell and screamed. Luckily, Aggie caught them and put them back on the ground safely as she saluted them before flying off to continue the fight. The chickens, sheep, dogs, and the James-Jennings siblings thanked her a lot.

"You rock, Aggie." Rocky exclaimed.

"Still the same ol' Agatha we know since she was five." Ginger smiled.

The sheep and Bitzer make their sounds to cheer for Aggie.

"You're the best, Ags!" Tyler cheered.

When Red watched the battle scene, he saw Aggie struggling to escape the bat cronies that surrounded her. Red started to get angry as lightning struck behind him. Red grabbed a giant slingshot, he extended the elastic band and released himself . "STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND!" Red screamed as he bumped and punched on all of the bat cronies that surrounded Aggie. He punched and kicked them one by one until the bats were fully defeated.

"Are you okay, Aggie?" Red asked his newly-vampire girlfriend affectionately.

"Yes." Aggie replied. "Red, thank you."

"Aw, it was nothing."

"It was the bravest thing you've ever done for me." Aggie kissed Red on his beak passionately before transformed into a bat to continue the fight, leaving Red briefly frozen in surprised. He squealed as his pupils changed into little red hearts.

Still trying to help his family, Johnny rode his bike to get there faster as he shouted, "Don't worry, little Ags, I'm coming!" Johnny suddenly rode through a spiraling branch and went careening up into the air, giving a startled cry before landed atop another bat crony and knocking him out cold as he broke his bike into pieces of junk.

"Man, is this a déjà vu or what?!" Johnny said with an easy going smile.

Now that they were all together, Dracula, Mavis, Vlad, Dennis, and Aggie (in their bat forms) prepared once again to fight the bat cronies. They punched, kicked, head-butted and bit the cronies in several ways.

At last, the cronies gave up and flew away.

The fight was over. Everyone cheered for their victory as Aggie flew high above them with pride.

Johnny leaps forward in front of everyone, making karate moves. "That's right, fly away and never come back!"

Everyone was silent at this.

Shaun then secretly called Aggie, and whispered on her ear. Since Aggie can translated animals sounds, she can understand what Shaun said that the whole team told Dracula, Mavis and Vlad about her plans of being part of their family.

Aggie then made a sudden yet guilty speech, "Listen everyone, I want to apologize to all of you for my wrong doings. I shouldn't be here."

Mavis stepped forward with a frown and guilty face, "No, Aggie, we're sorry. Your friends told us everything about what you did for the past few days, and we regretted of what we said about you."

Drac bent down to Aggie and asked, "But we want to know; why didn't you tell us about this?"

"I..." Aggie took a deep breath and sighed. "I was afraid and ashamed. I never said a word. When I first came here, I saw how broken your family was, until you fixed it t some point. You guys were awesome back there, and it would be nice to hang out with someone like you. Johnny heard of what I said, and I discovered that you don't need another family member because you're already happy of what you have, and it's embracing for me to ask that I can be one of you. I guess I'm not worth to fit in, huh?"

"It's not like that, little human," Vlad placed his wrinkled hand on her shoulder. "We, unintentionally, said those words about you because you don't know too much, until we realized how kind you are to do all of this for us; making this anniversary party, sharing your problems and solutions, and helping us cope with our problems about our dead relatives. That's really thoughtful of you."

"I only did that because I felt pity for you. I might not experience of losing someone close to me, but I know how that feels because I just felt it. I really want to help your family and make it to a happy one," Aggie explained, then pointed Johnny. "But you should give Johnny the credit too. He's the first one to do that."

Johnny blushed and grinned, "Actually, this is your moment, Ags. You can take the credit."

"Whatever," Aggie rolled her eyes, then looked back at the three vampires. "The point is I did all of that so I can fit in to this family, just like your friends. But if you don't want me in, I'm fine with that."

Vlad leaned a little closer to Aggie, and said, "Aggie, I have second thoughts. When you finally explained your reason, I've been thinking that... I should you let you into my family."

"It's because I'm look like your little sister?"

"That's one of the reasons, but, in another reason, you worked so hard to fit in. I don't want your effort to be a waste. I'm really sorry for what I said about you not being a Dracula. It seems that I'm still clinging on bloodlines and traditions again. But for what you did, you really care for me, like when you make me and my son reunite better, and you helped me when I got hurt. Just like my sister cared for me. I should give you another chance to be one of us. You deserve it."

This made Aggie beamed in delight as her eyes were full of small tears, and hugged Vlad in return. Vlad was shocked by the hug at first, he was never been hugged by a teenage human before, and never been hugged by a younger one since his old family, but he just smiled and hugged Aggie tightly.

Drac smiled as he stepped forward to say his announcement, " I agree. After what happened today, I could have another little fella into my family. I am so sorry for not letting you fit in to my family. I thought, at first, you're not worth to fit in until you've done so much for us, like planning parties, making hotel guests smile, joined our trip to help me make Dennis fangs to come out, and you make me and my dad be together again. I never knew you did that for us, and I never noticed it. I guess you are worth to fit in. Can you ever forgive me?"

"If you forgive me?" the white vampire asked.

Drac ruffled her hair playfully, "As long as you take your job seriously as my party planner, organizer, and Dennis' nanny, and don't lock me and my dad in the closet storage again."

Aggie giggled, "It's a deal."

Then Mavis walks forward, and confronts Aggie with sadness and guiltiness, "Aggie, why did you run away from the hotel like that?"

"You said that I'm just an employee." Aggie said sadly.

"I'm so sorry." Mavis sighed with guilt, "I just blurted that out in a moment of anger, and I've never felt more horrible about anything in my whole immortal life."

"Really?" Johnny interjected the moment, "Not even about the time you tore my backpack or messing up my hair?"

Mavis got annoyed by her husband, and said to Aggie, "Excuse me for a second." She turns to Johnny, and yelled while spanking his right arm a couple of times, "Not important right now!"

Johnny grasped his arm, and said to Mavis, "Or the time you viciously arm spank me in front of everybody?"

Then, Mavis faces Aggie, and said, "Ags, as bad as it was that I said you're just an employee, it doesn't mean you should just run away!"

"But I thought we weren't friends anymore. We never fought like that." Aggie whimpered sadly.

"Of course we're still friends, little Ags. We just had our first big fight. I know you disliked me because of my overprotective attitude. If we're really friends, you have to stay, and work things out."

"I didn't know that. You're the first vampire girlfriend I ever had."

Everyone smiled in touch as they gave 'Awws' at this moment.

"Holy rabies, Aggie!" Mavis exclaimed surprisingly, "I'll always be your friend, no matter what. We can always work things out"

"I'll always be your friend too." Aggie smiled as she and Mavis hugged with each other.

Mavis then let go, "I still have one question, how did you become a vampire? I thought you're a human."

Aggie touched her newly-grown fangs with her fingers, and said, "I don't know. I have never been bitten nor having any vampire relatives. We're all humans in our family."

"Well, your fangs popped out when you saw me got hurt," Vlad remembered.

"Just like me," Dennis said softly to Winnie.

"Well, whatever is the reason, we'll figure it out soon... together, as a family," Mavis placed her arm around Aggie's back as she smiled appreciatively.

Dennis levitated above Aggie and landed on the top of her head, and asked hopefully "But, since Nanay Aggie is a vampire, can she stay here?"

"Of course." The I Team answered.

Everyone cheered.

Suddenly, Aggie secretly felt a sudden disturbance in the force again. She used her super vision to see where the sudden disturbance coming from. She saw Bela watched them with disgust and vengeance while still holding a sharp wooden stake so tightly.

Aggie gasped as she knew that Bela was going to kill Vlad for good. It's still not over. Bela flew off from his hiding place to target a perfect shot.

"VLAD!" Aggie shouted, running towards Vlad.

Bela flew straight toward his former friend.

"LOOK OUT!" Aggie warned as she stood in front of the elderly vampire, and stretched her arms wide to take the shot.

Out of the line, the stake in Bela's claw grazed her chest, stabbing her in the process. Aggie screamed in pain as she tried to hold the pain, but it was too strong for her to resist. Her vision became darkened, her mind got dizzy, and her hands were covered with blood when she tried to remove the stake from her chest, but it was just too painful. For too much dizziness and pain, Aggie gave up resisting as her eyes closed, and her body collapsed.

Mavis quickly caught Aggie in her arms before she collapsed to the ground.

"AGGIE!" Everyone screamed in horror as they approached her to help comforted the unconscious Aggie.

Much to his shock and anger for hurting his new best friend, Vlad shrank Bela down to miniature size again.

Bela tried to run away, but this time, a big webbed-foot blocked his path.

Skinda angrily grabbed Bela, and said, "This time, you'll never escape!"

Babs took out an empty pickle jar, Skinda put tiny Bela in the jar and closed it with the lid, Renda regurgitated a blue propane torch, and burned the bottom of the lid to lock it tight, and Skidmark made holes on top of the lid with nail and mallet to let oxygen in for Bela.

After locking tiny Bela in a jar, the I Team realized that Aggie is still in a terrible condition. They quickly rush towards the unconscious Aggie to comfort her.

Mavis gently put Aggie to the ground. Her chest was now covered in blood and the stake that stabbed her was also covered in blood. The blood leaked and flowed until it hit the ground. Everyone shouted her name and shook her body many times to wake her up, but to no avail.

They quickly took her back to the hotel to save her.

* * *

**The most epic and sad chapter of all.**


	15. Welcome to the Family

Upon arriving at the hotel, everyone took Aggie straight to the Emergency room.

Everyone waited sadly for the news about Aggie. They cannot believe what just happened back there. Aggie sacrificed herself to save Vlad's life. The way he looked at Aggie in unconscious, it reminded Vlad about the death of Amaia and the rest of his deceased family. Even Dracula and his family themselves cannot believe it either.

Dennis crawled into his Papa Drac's lap. "Papa Drac, is Nanay Aggie gonna be okay?" he asked hopefully and sadly as he hugged Dracula.

Even Vlad hoped so too. He also blamed himself for this. Aggie risked her life to save his life, even when he said those hurtful things about her. He'd never expect Aggie would do such thing for him. He thought his time here was over, but someone took it for him. No human or monster do such a thing for him before, until an 19-year-old Filipino girl came to his life to protect and save him.

For a long silence of sadness, Johnny was worried about his grandfather-in-law for being quiet since Aggie saved his life 45 minutes ago, "Um… Grandpa Vlad, are you okay?" He asked nervously.

"No, I'm not okay," Vlad replied in sorrow as tears forming in his eyes, thinking about what Aggie had done to him so nice but dangerous to herself, "She saved my life. Aggie was so innocent and young. She didn't deserve to be killed. I wish I'd take that shot."

"Grandpa!" Mavis gasped and shouted.

"At least she won't be on this situation!" Vlad yelled as he tried to fight back the tears, but he just let it all out. He felt this pain before when he lost his family when he was young, and when he lost his wife and his son and daughter moved away from him.

The I Team look at each other, feeling the guilt from the family. They didn't want the family to think about Aggie being weak, naïve, and hopeless to survive.

"Look… uh, Count Vladimir," One of the Blues (Jim) spoke out, "Aunt Aggie saved a lot of lives in every mission and every crime-fighting times that we had, but this is the first time she got… stabbed."

Vlad sighed in comprehension, "If something happens to Aggie, terribly bad, I'll never forgive myself." Then he looks at his son. "Just like the same feeling when I lost your mother, and you and your sister."

"So do I, Dad!" Dracula confessed to Vlad, "I should have given her chance to join in this family!"

"Dad, I blame myself too!" Mavis interjected, "If I didn't call her an employee, none of this would ever happen!"

"It's okay, guys. You just let her in," Hunter tried to reassure. "We've just all hope that Aggie will be saved."

Suddenly, a monster doctor and a nurse, who held a tray full of tools and a stake that was covered in blood, came out from the Emergency room. The I Team and the Dracula family stood up in surprise as they ran towards the doctor.

"How was she, doc?" Baby Silvestre asked worriedly.

"Well, this girl is very lucky." The doctor answered. "You see, when we pulled out the stake off from her chest, we found out that the stake has missed her heart by just few inches. She survived."

Everyone sighed in relief, learning that Aggie was safe. "She just needs a little rest. She lost a lot of blood, and is very weak, but she'll be fine. You can see her now." The doctor explained before he walked away.

Everyone quickly enter room, but the I teams allows the family of vampires to enter the room first. Without hesitating, Dracula, Vlad, Mavis, Johnny, and Dennis entered the room.

Once they've come closer, Aggie opens her eyes from passing out.

"Aggie, are you okay?" Dracula asked as he touched Aggie's forehead,

"I'm fine Dracula. Thank you." Aggie replied as she slowly removes Dracula's hands from her forehead.

While Dracula sits on Aggie's right side of her bed and Mavis and Johnny sits on Aggie's left side of her bed, Dennis climbs on Aggie's bed and hugged her head. "Nanay Aggie, you're okay!" Aggie hugs Dennis in return.

"Aggie, there's something I have to say…" Dracula interrupted softly, then changes he's voice to a loud tone. "That was the stupidest thing you've ever done! What were you thinking?!" he shouted so loud like he wants to scold her hardly.

"Hey, you should be very thankful that I saved you father's life!" Aggie yelled sarcastically.

"Yeah, that was the stupidest.., yet bravest, but you shouldn't have done that." Vlad said worriedly.

"You have so much time to live for. That's why I did it." Aggie explained. "At least, I'm still alive."

The I teams ran towards Aggie and group hugged her so happily that they don't want to let go. They were all so happy to see Aggie alive. Especially Red, who nuzzles and kisses her face affectionately.

"We're so glad you're still alive Aggie." Chuck cried.

"Yeah, we thought we lost you." Dee Dee sobbed.

"Don't ever scare me like that again. Do you hear me? Do you hear me? Do you hear me?" Skipper cried as he cupped Aggie's face closer to him while he keeps saying, "Do you hear me?"

"Don't worry guys. I'll never leave you as long as you're always there by my side." Aggie embraced her friends happily.

"Yeah, Ags, just to remind you that you're staying here for a little while to rest." Johnny said to Aggie, "The doctor said that you lose amount of blood, but you'll be fine."

Vlad cuts in, and smiled at Aggie, "And I like to thank you very much for saving my life, White Lady," he winked, "I owe you one. It really means a lot to me too."

Aggie just smiled and blushed, but Vlad hugged her tightly with pleasure and thankfulness.

"You know, you are welcome here in this family after all," Mavis placed her hand on Aggie's shoulder with a warm smile. "Lucky that you're the only Dracula to survive incoming death, unlike my mom."

"Or my mother," Drac shook his head down sadly.

"Or my parents and siblings," Vlad mourned.

"Oh, don't think about that, you guys, and don't compare myself to them," Aggie said. "Accidents and deaths happened. It's part of life."

"You got it, darling," Rarity winked, representing her group element.

"The important things is no one got hurt or die."

"Aggie's right, there nothing to worry about now," Johnny agreed.

Then, Vlad thought by the moment, and said to Aggie "You know, I should also give you a reward in return for saving my life."

"Oh no, Vlad. Being part of your family is good enough for me." Aggie rejected.

"But this is my reward." Vlad explained. "My reward is different from being part of the family, so just listen!"

"Alright." Aggie moaned. "What was it?"

"How would you like to be my new sidekick?" Vlad asked pleasantly.

"It's okay Vlad, but I don't—Wait, what?!" Aggie replied shock.

"Dad, really?" Dracula was confused.

"Hey, she saved my life and her powers are lower level than mine but higher than yours. She needs training of using her new vampire powers, and I'll train her. And I think I need someone to watch over me." Vlad made his points and winked on Aggie and faces her. "Aggie, I want you to take Bela's place as my own personal servant and sidekick!" he announced.

"You mean, I will accompany you, follow you wherever you go, command me and watching over you?" Aggie asked surprisingly

"Well?" Vlad asked.

Aggie looked at her friends if it's okay for them. The I Team nodded.

"Go ahead, Aggie." Perawankle, Periwinkle's guardian, called.

Aggie jumped out of bed and paused on mid-air, "YYEEEEESSS!" Aggie shouted with much happiness as she threw confetti everywhere that, not only being adopted into the family, but she can be with Vlad by his side to watch over him. While shouting in mid-air, Aggie felt a pain on her chest. "OUCH!" She let out her wings to use them like a parachute, and slowly fell down straight to bed.

"Whoa, the doctor said you'll take a little rest to soothe the pain." Mavis warned. "Don't worry. Maybe a few minutes, you'll feel better."

Then, Johnny glanced down at Aggie with a smile. "Hey, are we supposed to celebrating the party that this girl made?"

* * *

The entire group returned to the ballroom to celebrate Hotel Transylvania's 121st anniversary. Dracula wore headphones while he played at the DJ, hearing the crowd cheer wildly as 'That's What I Like' by Flo Rida ft. Fitz played on speakers.

Frank and Eunice were on the dance floor until Frank ate up some food that the I teams made presented to him by a zombie waiter. Eunice glared at him and Frank gave her a sheepish grin.

Murray excitedly danced with his girlfriend, the Mummette, until he threw his back out. Blobby scooted over and danced with her in Murray's place.

Mavis and Johnny created their own dance moves while Dennis, Winnie, Troy, Connor, and Parker danced together playfully.

Aggie checked her clipboard one last time, but she was disturbed by the Force when she saw Vlad and Dracula watching at her with a smirk on their faces. Aggie smirked at them in return as the trio jumped in and started to dance, making Johnny's siblings whoop and holler for them.

The I Team couples danced in romantic waltz, while the singles created their own dance moves and the kids dance playfully.

Linda was throwing her arms side to side wildly as Mike looked on. Luckily, Dennis froze her so to let Mike happily dance on his own.

Griffin and his invisible girlfriend also danced in romantic waltz.

Red danced alone, but he accidentally bumped into Aggie behind him while she was dancing with Dracula and Vlad. Red and Aggie were blushed at this awkward moment. Realizing that the two don't have a romantic mood for dancing, Dracula and Vlad walk away to leave the two lovers alone to dance. Red and Aggie face their fear for being awkward and the two start to dance romantically.

Wanda danced slowly as her wolf children wildly jumped around or moved their bodies to beat, while Wayne just stood there, looking tired and downbeat.

A square-shaped chocolate cake with words "Welcome and thank you, Agatha Galido" on it was carried in by two gargoyle chefs. Aggie noticed this so she excitedly charges herself near the cake.

"Welcome to the family!" Mavis shouted

Before Aggie dig in to eat the cake, the old gremlin lady grabbed the entire cake and devoured it in one bite. Everyone frowned at her, but the gremlin lady grinned. "I didn't do that."

Aggie squeaked in sadness for not eating her favorite-flavored cake.

**THE END**

* * *

**Adam Sandler - Count Dracula**

**Andy Samberg - Jonathan **

**Selena Gomez - Mavis**

Mel Brooks - Vlad

**Anne Hathaway - Aggie**

**Asher Blinkoff - Dennis**

**Sadie Sandler - Winnie**

**Kevin James - Frankenstein**

**Fran Drescher - Eunice**

**Steve Buscemi - Wayne**

**Molly Shannon - Wanda**

**David Spade - Griffin**

**Keegan-Michael Key - Murray**

**Megan Mullally - Linda**

**Nick Offerman - Mike**

**Ronni Hawk - Skenda, Kelda, Renda, Prenda, Dr. Blest, Maltor, Kira, Dona, Perkila, Smantha, Huntress, **  
** Saltor, Josalan, Sundai, Kessia, Wands, Toots, Blos, Bubs, Butters, Pelry, **  
** Aglet, Dofelia, Tankerblush, Perawankle, Iztchy, Lela, Tira, Petina, **  
** Baby Lela, Baby Marissa, Baby Petina, Azal, Pilair & Yi**

** Nicolas Bichtel - Jolie, Mac, Mic, Skepper, Kelski, Reco, Prevate, Frantis, Jet, Samon, Josan, Pon, **  
** Pigla, Tiggro, Rabba, Eeyre, Owly, Raa, Lumpra, Cos, Tims, **  
** Pof, Sparkito, Ton, Jenny, Cot, Kit, Oggly, Joen, **  
** Markyless, Den Den, Phineaks, Flerk, Flerb II, Jape, **  
** Cubry, Skulio, Brags, Daffu, Sylvestre, Twaty, Tenz, **  
** Baby Brags, Baby Daffu, Baby Silvestre, Baby Twaty, **  
** Baby Tenz, Seno, Pico & Yan**

**Tom McGrath - Skipper**

**Jeff Bennett - Kowalski**

**John DiMaggio - Rico**

**James Patrick Stuart - Private**

**Neil Patrick Harris - Dr. Blowhole**

**Danny Jacobs - King Julien XIII**

**Kevin Michael Richardson - Maurice**

**Andy Richter - Mort**

**Nicole Sullivan - Marlene**

**Kari Wahlgren - Kitka**

**Calista Flockhart - Doris**

**Tara Strong - Ms. Perky, Poof, Bubbles (Powerpuff girl), Twilight Sparkle, Blueberry Pie, Raspberry PiE V& Cherry Pie**

**Joanna Garcia - Nurse Shawna W. Smith**

**Miranda May - Skinda**

**Nina Lu - Kowalda**

**Ariana Greenblatt - Rida**

**Anna Cathcart - Prida**

**Skai Jackson - Francista**

**Ciara Bravo - Hunter**

**Chris Sarandon (speaking voice) - Jack Skellington**  
** Danny Elfman (singing voice) - Jack Skellington**

**Catherine O'Hara - Sally Skellington**

**Kevin Quinn - Samuel Skellington**

**Peyton List - Joseline Skellington**

**Dove Cameron - Sunday Skellington**

**Jim Cummings - Winnie the Pooh, Tigger & Tasmanian Devil**

**Travis Oates as Piglet**

**Tom Kenny as Rabbit**

**Brad Garrett - Eeyore**

**Craig Ferguson as Owl**

**Wyatt Hall as Roo**

**Kyle Stanger - Lumpy**

**Stephanie D'Abruzzo - Kessie**

**Daran Norris - Cosmo**

**Susanne Blakeslee - Wanda**

**Drake Bell - Timmy Turner**

**Daniella Monet - Tootie**

**Matthew W. Taylor - Sparky (Fairly Odd Parents)**

**Cathy Cavadini - Blossom**

**E. G. Daily - Buttercup**

Jason Sudeikis - Red

**Josh Gad - Chuck**

**Danny McBride - Bomb**

**Maya Rudolph - Matilda**

**Kate McKinnon - Stella**

**Sean Penn - Terence**

**Anthony Padilla - Hal**

**Ian Hecox - Bubbles (Angry bird)**

**Noah Schnapp - Jay**

**Owen Wilder Vaccaro - Jake**

**Pierce Gagnon - Jim**

**Debby Ryan - Ruby**

**Casey Campbell - Roy**

**Jenna Ortega - Rebecca**

**China Anne McClain - Chyna Parks**

**Sierra McCormick - Olive Doyle**

**Jake Short - Fletcher Quimby**

**Richard Kind - Tom**

**Cathy Weseluck - Jerry**

**Erin Mathews - Coop Burtonburger**

**Kathleen Barr - Kat**

**Don Michael Paul - Oggy**

**Tony Sampson - Joey**

**Samuel Vincent - Marky**

**Matt Hill - Dee Dee & Soarin**

**Vincent Martella - Phineas Flynn**

**Thomas Brodie-Sangster - Ferb Fletcher**

**Dee Bradley Baker - Perry, Numbuh 4 / Wallabee "Wally" Beatles**

**Cameron Boyce - Flerk II**

**Sarah Jeffery - Dofelia**

**Mae Whitman - Tinkerbell**

**Lucy Hale - Periwinkle**

**Gabe Eggerling - Captain Jake**

**Chelsea Boyce - Izzy**

**Jadon Sand - Cubby**

**David Arquette - Skully**

**Jeff Bergman - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester & Tweety**

**Rachel Ramras - Lola Bunny**

**Annie Mumolo - Tina Russo**

**Katy Mixon - Petunia Pig**

**Samuel Vincent - Baby Bugs, Baby Daffy & Baby Tweety**

**Britt McKillip - Baby Lola**

**Ian James Corlett - Baby Taz**

**Terry Klassen - Baby Sylvester**

**Janyse Jaud - Baby Melissa**

**Chiara Zanni - Baby Petunia**

**Miley Cyrus - Miley Stewart**

**Emily Osment - Lily Truscott**

**Mitchel Musso - Oliver Oken**

**Lucas Cruikshank - Fred Figglehorn**

**Isaak Presley - Serio**

**Alexander Gould - Paco**

**Mandy Moore - Azul**

**Kayla Maisonet - Pilar**

**Mark Hamill (young archive) - Luke Skywalker**

**Carrie Fisher (young archive) - Leia Organa-Solo**

**Harrison Ford (young archive) - Han Solo**

**Lincoln Melcher - Ben Solo**

**Stephanie Morgenstern - Yin**

**Scott McCord - Yang**

**Reid Scott - Turbo**

**John Eric Bentley - Whiplash**

**Amir Talai - Skidmark**

**Eric Bauza - Chet**

**Phil LaMarr - Smoove Move**

**Grey DeLisle-Griffin - Burn **

**Michael Patrick Bell - White Shadow**

**\- Ashleigh Ball - Rainbow Dash & Applejack**

**Andrea Libman - Fluttershy & Pinkie Pie**

**Tabitha St. Germain - Rarity**

**Jason Ritter - Spike**

**John de Lancie - Discord **

**Trevor Devall - Fancy Pants**

**"Weird Al" Yankovic - Cheese Sandwich **

** Kristen Schaal - Screwball**

**Lucas Grabeel - Thunder Dash & Cinnamon Stick**

** Olesya Rulin - Gemstone**

**Monique Coleman - Prism**

**Aiza Seguerra - Lightning Dash**

**Kyla Rae Kowalewski - Cinnamon Roll**

**Julia Sawalha - Ginger**

**Mel Gibson - Rocky Rhodes**

**Benjamin Whitrow - Fowler**

**Jane Horrocks - Babs**

**Imelda Staunton - Bunty**

** Lynn Ferguson - Mac (chicken)**

** Benjamin Diskin - Numbuh 1 / Nigel Uno & Numbuh 2 / Hogarth "Hoagie" Gilligan**

**Lauren Tom - Numbuh 3 / Kuki Sanban**

**Cree Summer - Numbuh 5 / Abigail "Abby" Lincoln**

**Justin Fletcher - Shaun the Sheep & Timmy(lamb)**

**John Sparkes - Bitzer**

**Kate Harbour - Timmy's mom**

**Rich Webber - Shirley**

**Blake Michael - Tyler James**

**G Hannelius - Avery Jennings**

**Francesca Capaldi - Chloe James**

**Stephen Full - Stan(dog)**

**Chris Parnell - Fly**

**Luenell - Shrunken Head**

**Dana Carvey - Dana**

**Jon Lovitz - Erik the Phantom of the Opera**

**Rob Riggle - Bela**

* * *

**_Don't think about it__  
__Just move your body__  
__Listen to the music__  
__Sing, oh, ey, oh__  
__Just move those left feet__  
__Go ahead, get crazy__  
__Anyone can do it__  
__Sing, oh, ey, oh_**

**_Show the world you've got that fire (fire)__  
__Feel the rhythm getting louder__  
__Show the room what you can do__  
__Prove to them you got the moves__  
__I don't know about you,_**

**_But I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah__  
__Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah__  
__And we can do this together__  
__I bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah_**

_**When you finally let go**__**  
**__**And you slay that solo**__**  
**__**Cause you listen to the music**__**  
**__**Sing, oh, ey, oh**__**  
**__**'Cause you're confident, babe**__**  
**__**And you make your hips sway**__**  
**__**We knew that you could do it**__**  
**__**Sing, oh, ey, oh**_

_**Show the world you've got that fire (fire, baby)**__**  
**__**Feel the rhythm getting louder**__**  
**__**Show the room what you can do**__**  
**__**Prove to them you got the moves**__**  
**__**I don't know about you,**_

_**But I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah**__**  
**__**Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah**__**  
**__**And we can do this together**__**  
**__**I bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah**_

_**I feel better when I'm dancing**__**  
**__**I'm better when I'm dancing, aye, oh ey oh**_

_**Feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah**__**  
**__**Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah,**__**  
**__**Don't you know**__**  
**__**We can do this together**__**  
**__**Bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah**_

_**(you got the moves, babe)**_

_**I feel better when I'm dancing**__**  
**__**I'm better when I'm dancing, hey**__**  
**__**Feel better when I'm,**_

_**yeah, yeah**_

* * *

**The last chapter!**

**Songs: That's what I like by Flo Rida**

**Better when I'm dancing by Meghan Trainor (END CREDITS)**

**Finally! Just finally! I've finish my story. Well, this is the last chapter, and I hope you like it. I hope that you learn something in this story. There many lessons here and I can't really explain.**

**I would like to thank so much to Gotham317 for everything. I removed her OCs under the orders of this author's mother.**

**The deceased Dracula family was soon to appear and to discovered the history. This isn't the end though. The next story as the continuation is Hotel Transylvania (season 1): We Are Family. To be continued...**

**So, have a nice day :-)**


End file.
